Forgotten Promise
by StarlessEyesRemain
Summary: After losing everything, Aya decides it's time to live her dream and move to Midgar. When she is reunited with a childhood friend will it return her to the person she used to be or will it just make things worse? RenoxOC
1. Prologue

1Chapter 1- Prologue

Today was the day. With nothing left in her home but emptiness it was time to live the dream. Aya was moving to Midgar to make herself a new life. Her room was empty, packed into boxes that were in her old small run down car. She was packing the last box, putting her photo album away last, but before she did, she opened the old leather bound cover. She saw pictures of her first birthday, her mother, but mostly of her and her childhood best friend, Reno. She frowned bitterly remembering him. She remembered the day he left to make his own life, to live his dream, and how her promised to come back for her. She remembered when he stopped writing, stopped caring. Most of all she remembered the last day she ever saw him.

He told her to meet him at the beach in the morning, but when she got there, there was nothing but a small daisy with a note tied to the flower taped to the large rock they spent so many days, afternoons, and nights sitting on, on that beach where they talked about everything. She picked up the flower and opened the small piece of paper slowly. It read...

"By the time you read this, I will be on the train... I'm sorry Aya, this morning I woke up and I knew it would be too hard to say goodbye to you. So I figured leaving this flower and piece of paper in apology was the only way I could bring myself to leave being able to remember what you look like when you smile. I didn't want to be the last thing I remembered of you to be your crying face..."

Aya was obviously in tears at this point, but continued to read.

"I'll come back for you... I promise."

She reread the first line and clutched the letter to her chest. She turned and ran for the train station as fast as her small feet would carry her. Breathing heavily, clutching her chest in pain, the tears weren't making running any easier. She had to see him one more time. It was all she could think, see, breath. She ran frantically through the streets, pushing through the morning rush. Onlookers stared at the determined girl. When she finally arrived at the train station she found the platform that the train to Midgar was leaving from. She began to cry his name into the crowd.

Reno heard his name and turned to look, and that's when their eyes locked through the window. He saw her, and her tears. It tore him apart. Even more-so when she collapsed grasping her chest. He tried to run to her, but the doors shut and it was too late. The train started and rolled away from her collapsed form on the pavement. The young and frail Aya had over exerted herself. She was helped up by a brown haired boy around her age and moved to a bench and fetched her a glass of water. All Reno could do was watch with his hand against the pane till the two were out of sight.

That was four years ago...

Aya remembered that it was also the day she met her future room mate, Logan. After Reno was gone, Aya spent her free time with the green eyed boy. They went to school together, Logan was two years older than her. They became fast friends. So when they graduated they decided they would get a place together. Logan had already been in Midgar for four years. Aya had finished school two years ago but couldn't leave. He was already in Midgar awaiting her arrival. Now she was finally able to leave. Aya packed the photo album and sealed the box and carried it down the old creaking stairs of her childhood home, passing the mirror her mother used to look at herself in every time before she left the house. All Aya saw was a pair of sad blue eyes surrounded by a sea of black hair. After one last look at her slim build in blue jeans and a black tee shirt carrying a box she continued down the hall. She exited the building and walked passed the for sale sign. Her neighbor leaning against the side of her car.

"You'll take care of the realtor business for me Chris, right?" Aya asked the older blonde man.

"Yeah, just take care of yourself. I'll call you when we have a serious offer."

"Just leave me a message. Once all the paperwork is done I'll come close on the house." She frowned as she loaded the last box into the passenger side of her vehicle.

"Good luck kiddo." He patted her on the back. She smiled at her neighbor and got into the driver seat and waved goodbye to the life she once knew, for her new life.


	2. One Year Later

Disclaimer: Opps, I forgot this in the first chapter! I do not own any of the FF7 characters

Author's Note: Enjoy :) Reviews are welcome

Chapter 2- One Year Later

_So much for living the dream!_ Aya thought to herself as she straightened her uniform and name tag before beginning her shift at work. She worked in a small restaurant waiting tables. This was certainly not what she had been dreaming about. But things were hard enough here in the city and she was having enough trouble making rent. She spent the money she had made from selling the house on school, but she had run out and had to take a break from college at the age of 21. She couldn't even enjoy her legal drinking years because she didn't have money to afford booze to drown herself in. _It would be a nice alternative to reality_ she thought as she walked up to her first table that night with a large smile on her face. _This is going to be a long night..._

After her feet were throughly sore, and she had counted up her rather pathetic stack of tips, stuffing them into her purse, she was allowed to go home. Of course Logan would be there sitting on the couch with his journal when she got home like he was every night, almost like he was waiting for the right moment for something new to happen. That's what was wrong with Logan he was always waiting for things to happen instead of going out and making things happen like Aya always told him. But, who was she to talk, she was after all a waitress. She wasn't exactly making things happen either.

But, tonight was different. Aya walked out of the back alley of restaurant and headed towards the street. She had to walk 8 blocks home. Not something she wanted to do at the end of the day, but she had to sell her car so there was anyway to avoid it. _Walking is healthier_ she told herself. _Parking is a pain in the ass to find as well..._ So she trudged on.

While turning the corner she recognized the ditzy laughter of a certain blonde co-worker of hers. She winced thinking she was actually going to have to stop and talk to her. But to Aya's delight she was on a date. Walking arm in arm with a tall, well built, red head. They were standing on the corner waiting for the "Do Not Walk" sign to change to "Walk". Aya just pressed on hoping to stealthy sneak passed Leanndra and her date. But, as she was passing the red haired man looked over his shoulder at Aya, who was propping her collar up to keep herself warm, and they made eye contact for a second. It was all she needed to see. He turned his head back while Aya hurried a little bit faster down the street.

Leanndra leaned in close to her date.

"Something wrong Sugar?" she said with her thick accent.

"Nothing." He said regaining his composure. "Nothing at all." He looked Leanndra in the eyes and when she was content that everything that night was going according to plan, he stared down the street at the raven haired girl. _I remember those eyes..._ he thought. _But, I just can't place them._ He brushed it off as the blonde tugged on his arm, signally that the sign had changed.

After Aya rounded the corner and was out of sight of the couple she broke into a full on sprint the rest of the way home. _It can't be? That couldn't be him! But... Could it? _Her mind was in great disarray. _Reno..._

She finally was home, the door was shut and locked behind her. There was no Logan on the couch, there was no Logan home at all! She looked at the fridge and saw a note.

"Making things happen, I finally asked that girl I was telling you out. Be back later tonight. I picked up a friend for you, he's in the fridge." She read. "Wow... He actually got the guts to ask a girl out for once in his life!" she laughed. "Speaking of dates..." She stopped. _That couldn't possibly be Reno... After all these years could it?_ She reread the last part of the note and opened the fridge. Logan had bought her a bottle of vodka. _How nice of him._ She smiled. It was better than sitting at home alone for the rest of the Friday night. She grabbed the bottle out of the fridge, and then a glass out of the cupboard. She sat on the couch and flipped on the news. _More Rufus Shinra plastered all over the television... Can't they find something better to report about? Him and those Turks... It seems like the media will never shut up about them._ She flips the channel in annoyed manner. There's nothing good on the television, so she opts for staring at the ceiling.

"My life is so pathetic..." She sighs.

"You're right." Logan responds. Aya jumped up to see him walking through the door.

"How was the date?"

"We have absolutely nothing in common. You know I'll never get this 'dating' thing right."

"Sorry bud." Aya gives him a sympathic pat on the back as he sits next to her with an empty glass.

"Oh well, she's a cool girl, and we'll be good friends. But, that spark wasn't there." He pours himself a glass of vodka.

"Oh come on!" Aya laughs, "You don't actually believe in that 'Love' shit still?"

"Of course I do." he punches her lightly in the arm. "You're a girl, you should too! I mean isn't that what girls sit around all day and sigh about?"

"Only stupid girls. You know better than that Logan. I don't believe in that 'One person for everyone' or the 'destined to be together' or that 'true love' bullshit." She flops over on the couch lying on her back propping her feet up on Logan's thigh.

"Have you always been this way?"

"I don't know have I? I mean shouldn't you know, you are after all 'My Best Friend'."

"I didn't know you for like the first 2/3s of your lifetime Aya! Cut me some slack." She sat there and thought about it.

"Hmm... Guess not."

"Guess not what?" He turned his head facing his relaxing friend.

"Maybe I wasn't always like this. Then again I packed away fairy tale dreams a long time ago. There's no such thing as a knight in shining armor anymore, no dragons to slay, no princess to save. Love died a long time ago." She took another sip of her drink.

"You'll never be like most girls will you Aya?" He sighed.

"Hell no! I'm not going to parade myself around in skimpy clothing just to get some unintelligent guy to look at me."

"Good answer."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"No, you're right."

"Damn right I'm right."

"So you're looking for an intelligent guy?"

"I guess so. I guess I'm not really looking."

"Good looking too right?"

"Well sure... I mean I guess if I'm dating someone that I end up marrying they're going to end up ugly anyways I might as well be able to enjoy something nice to look at. But, guys who are good looking are normally jerks anyways."

"You calling me a jerk!" The slim muscularly built, green eyed burnette, dressed in a green sweater and khakies retorted in his defense.

"I guess you're an exception to the rule." She decided. Logan begins laughing. "What?"

"I just got you to call me good looking..." He laughs again.

"Logan grow up!" Aya protests throwing an end pillow at him.

"Watch out Aya, you'll knock over the booze!" He laughs.

"I'll marry booze, how about that!" She laughed.

"What would your mother think." He gasped.

"It's not like it matters..." She trailed off. She sat up curled up in the corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry Aya, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Logan." He moves closer to her pulling her to him and holding her in his arms. "Logan you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. I'm always here for you. If you ever need _anything_."

"I know..." Aya replied, closing her eyes and falling asleep shortly after.


	3. Hello Stranger

Disclaimer: FF7 characters do not belong to me, Aya does though... and who cares about the peons!

Note: I would like to thank FuschiaFinn for taking this stories's review virginity!

Note 2: reviews always welcome :)

Chapter 3- Hello Stranger

The next morning Aya rubbed her sleepy eyes, realizing she was in bed. _Jesus, that kid is like my mom!_ She laughed to herself. _Always looking out for me..._ She threw off the thick black comforter and slipped her feet into her slippers as she trudged to the bathroom door. The hinges on the old door squeaked making her wince. It was falling apart. _It just had to be the bathroom door where I actually need privacy... _She reached into the shower and turned on the faucet and then grabbed the toothpaste. _Dammit Logan! You left the cap off the toothpaste again! Ugh... Slob..._ She'd yell at him for that later. _I suppose I won't let this ruin my day... _She continued the rest of her morning routine.

Now fully dressed in her uniform of khaki slacks and a navy polo, she pinned on her name tag to her clean shirt and then grabbed her coat. Making sure to leave a note on the fridge.

"Logan... I don't care about you leaving the toilet seat up, I mean seriously I know to look before I sit... But, seriously dude! I'm sick of you leaving the top of toothpaste off the tube! See you later tonight."

Aya decided that, that note would get her point across. She smiled knowing that it would give Logan a good laugh when he read it. She pulled her coat on, wrapped a scarf around her neck, and locked the door behind her as she began her 'exercise' for the day.

When she arrived at work they were serving breakfast. She grabbed a clean apron and her tablet for taking down orders and walked out into the eating area.

After several hours of 'how would you like your eggs done?' and 'would you like your coffee de-caf or not?' it was finally time for her lunch. She sat down with a few of her co-workers who were getting in their lunch hour the same time as her. Lucky for Aya she got reasonably cheaper food from work she ordered herself a salad, with a lemonade and called it good.

"So how was your date last night Leanndra?" Another dark blonde hair girl by the name of Erica asked her friend. Aya sat quietly eavesdropping. _It's not like I have anything better to do... It's not my fault if they gab so loud... _She was trying to convince herself that she wasn't just curious about the red head she saw.

"Well we went out to dinner at this little Mexican restaurant downtown that served some of the best martinis I've ever had. After that we went back to my place for a little... Well you know." Aya wanted to toss her cookies at the thought of Leanndra having a good romp in the sheets with another guy. It wasn't that Leanndra was ugly, it was the fact that she was flat out annoying to Aya. She couldn't understand why any real guy would want to date that. _Then again those obviously fake boobs would never score a 'real' guy. _She laughed to herself.

"Jesus Leanndra!" Erica gasped. "Wasn't it like your first date?"

"Well when you click you click." She took a mirror out of her purse and flipped her hair.

"Isn't that a little fast?" Erica asked in concern of her friend. "I mean you know hardly anything about him!"

"Oh Erica stop... You're just being over dramatic! I know his name and that he makes a lot of cash, that's all I need to know." Aya listened in awe. _Wow... I have to give Leanndra some credit... I didn't think she was that idiotic..._ Then again she had to laugh a little on the inside.

"I'm being over dramatic? Leanndra I know your drinking habits, do you really know his name?"

"Stop being a bitch Erica of course I do! It's _Reno!_" Aya about choked on her food. The two girls looked over at her. "You alright sugar?" Leanndra asked her.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just forgot to chew a crouton enough before I swallowed."

"You know Aya... We know almost nothing about you, and yet we've been co-workers for quiet some time!" Leanndra sat down next to Aya like maybe they had been friends forever. Aya didn't really like it.

"There's not much to tell."

"Well do you have a _boyfriend_?" She asked.

"No."

"Well why not!"

"Because I just don't care." Erica and Leanndra gasped.

"Now, why ever would you say that."

"Because I don't believe in 'Love'"

"Who believes in love anymore." _Wow... Something we agree on..._ Aya thought to herself. "I mean all boys are good for is sex and money." _This confirms it... Relationship retard._

"You know that's not true!" Erica interjected.

"Oh Erica..." She pinched her friend's cheek. "You'll always be a dreamer!" Aya was begging for an excuse to get out of this conversation. She looked at her watch.

"Oh well would you look at the time!" She lied. "I have to be getting back to work." _I would rather scrape the gum from off the underside of the tables than listen to these two any longer..._

"Oh, we probably should too then. It was nice chatting with you Aya." Leanndra flashed a pearly white smile. Aya just waved quickly and turned around to get out of there as quickly as possible. They were into the late lunch, early dinner crowd now. She went back to taking her orders. Now it was constantly saying 'And how would you like that steak done?' and 'would you like those potatoes mashed? Or french fries?' Aya felt as if a broken record could do her job better. When one of her tables orders was up she loaded it onto the large tray and picked it up. When she walked to the door to leave the kitchen she wasn't ready for what was on the other side.

First of all it was another human being, almost causing her to lose the balance on her tray, sending the customers food over the floor. But, she saved it. When she looked up to curse out the person who almost caused her a good tip, it was none other than the red head boy she hadn't seen in almost six years.

"Sorry about that!" he quickly apologized. "I'm just looking for Leanndra." It was like he didn't even know who she was. Aya pointed in the direction of the back room where Leanndra would be if she wasn't in the eating area. "Thanks." He walked passed her. Aya don't know what compelled her to speak. Regardless of their backs being to each other at this point.

"So is this how you treat your childhood friend after six years?" Aya just walked out the swinging door. Reno caught a quick glimpse of her before the door swung shut.


	4. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Same as always, characters of FF7 do not belong to me

Note: Didn't think i'd post twice in one day... Perhaps i'm too addicted... haha

Note2: Love reviews as always :)

Chapter 4- Catching Up

"It couldn't be..." He whispered to himself. He quick ran to the door and opened it and stared at her while she set the tray down and began to set plates down in front of her customers while flashing them a smile and telling them to 'enjoy your meal'. He knew it then. He remembered that smile. Aya walked back to the kitchen area not expecting him to be standing there.

"Leanndra's back that way." She repeated to him.

"Is this how _you_ treat your childhood friends after 6 years?"

"I wasn't the one that stopped writing..." Her voice was bitter.

"Ouch yo..." For once in his life Reno didn't have an excuse or a comeback.

"And at least I recognized you..."

"It's not my fault you got long hair and breasts." He laughed.

"Please don't talk about my breasts." She laughed too.

"Well I mean they are kinda there..." Reno began to continually stare at the objects he was referring to.

"My eyes are up here." Reno looked back up at her face.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did!" She scolded.

"So what have you been up to?" He was trying to get the conversation away from her breasts before she punched him in the arm like she used to.

"I have something called a job, a job I need to get back to."

"Well then, lets catch up later, like tonight."

"Don't you have a certain blonde to take out?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was sorta here to give her the letdown." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was she that bad?"

"Huh?" Reno had no idea what she was talking about.

"In the sack?" Reno eyes got wide. The fact that his friend he hadn't seen in six years knew so much about his current love life made him feel a little weird.

"You know about that?"

"She was practically bragging about you." Reno got laid back again.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes!" Aya exaggerated, just to humor him. "Apparently you're so good you made her toes go numb."

"Now I know you're just humoring me..." Aya laughed, he knew he was right. "Some things never change Aya." He smiled. "Actually she's too... clingy, I mean she didn't get the hint when I wasn't there when she woke up this morning. She called me like fifty times. I knew I never should have gave her my number..."

"You sure know how to pick them Reno..." She laughed.

"It was a mistake, but hey at least I got something out of it." He winked at her.

"Gross!"

"So how about that dinner?"

"Sure. I get out of work at 8 tonight."

"Pick you up at your place?"

"Uh..." She hesitated at first. "Sure?"

"Address?" He pulled out a piece of paper and Aya wrote out her apartment address and number. "9 going to be enough time for you to get ready?" She nodded 'yes'. "Okay, I'll see you then." He rubbed his knuckles on her skull before he disappeared into the backroom. _Dammit Reno! I guess some habits die hard..._

Aya rushed home and slammed the door behind her.

"Jesus Aya! Give me a heart attack!" Logan was sitting on the couch watching television. Aya rushed into her bedroom and began ripping her dresser apart. Logan walked up to the doorway. "Aya what are you on?" She wasn't listening. Aya rushed to the dresser. "Oh god..." He realized it. "Don't tell me you have a date!" Aya stopped.

"No... It's NOT a date." she paused. "It's just dinner."

"Holy shit? Where's my camera. You're going on a date!" He teased.

"I am not! I'm just catching up with an old friend!"

"If that's what you kids call it now... 'catching up'" He laughed. "Just take protection. If you need some, I have..."

"You do NOT want to finish that sentence." Her glare was a death sentence. Logan gulped.

"Uhh... Alright... It's not a date."

"Six years... God what am I going to wear!"

"Wait six years? Aya what are you mumbling to yourself? Are you okay?" She didn't respond. He grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on the end of her bed. He snapped his fingers in her face. "Aya! Look alive. Now... where are you guys going?"

"Out to dinner."

"Do you know where?"

"No."

"Well if this isn't a date..." He turned around and started rummaging through her wardrobe. He held up a pair of olive green pants. "How about these? With that one top you always wear with it."

"It's sad you know my wardrobe that well..."

"Sorry!" He dropped the pants. "I won't help you then."

"Wait! Okay I'm sorry..." She hung her head. "I still want to look good though. You know how it is when you see someone you haven't seen in years, you want them to think you're doing good."

"Well then, why didn't you just say so!" He grabbed a little black dress out of the back of her closet. "This will make anyone's jaw drop." He threw it on the bed next to her and then ventured to find her shoes.

"I can't wear this!"

"Why not? You looked great in it the last time you wore it."

"I wore this to a funeral Logan."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't hot." He grabbed a pair of black ballet flats "Wear those with them because I know there's no way in hell I can get you to wear those high heels...""Give me the heels..." Logan looked up.

"What?" he stared in awe.

"You heard me!" She stuck out her hand. Logan bent down and handed them to her. "Now I need to shower. Excuse me." She left the room with the dress and the shoes.

"Next she's going to want to wear make-up..." Logan quickly ran away in fear and retreated to the couch with a book so he'd have an excuse if the moment arised.

Aya climbed out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel after drying herself off. She slips on and zips up her dress and lets her down out of the towel quickly blow drying it. After finishing she left it down and straight around her shoulders. She stared at her appearance in the mirror. The form fitting black dress came down to her knees, and would be strapless if Aya hadn't taken the liberty to add two one inch thick straps that cris-crossed in the back. She settled with generic silver hoop earrings, a black ribbon choker, and a silver band ring on her right hand. When she was happy with her appearance she quick slipped on her shoes and walked out of the bathroom, the skirt of her dress swishing behind her.

"What do you think?" She snuck up behind an unsuspecting and reading Logan. He turned his head around and looked the nervous Aya up and down. He hadn't seen any girl looking so go in all his life. "Is there something wrong!" She panicked smoothing out her dress and fussing with her hair. "Logan! Say something!"

"No! No, nothing is wrong. You look absolutely wonderful." He smiled at her. She blushed.

"I'm not used to looking so..."

"So much like a girl?" He finished her sentence.

"Shut up!" She went and sat down on the couch next to him. "I'm nervous okay, I haven't spoken to this guy in six years, I mean what am I suppose to say to him!"

"Just make normal conversation?" He tried to comfort her. "Look you'll be fine okay, it's not like this is the end of the world. It's just meeting with an old friend."

"You're right." She sighed, relaxing back into the couch cusions.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right!" He declared. Aya looked at the clock, it was just after nine.

"He's late."

"Guys are always late. Generally because girls take forever to get ready, and if they happen to be ready like you, they like to make a girl fret about it for awhile."

"I'll never understand men..." She sighed. With her sigh, the was a knock on the door. Aya shot up. Logan grabbed her arm.

"Let me answer the door. I want to get a look at this guy."

"Logan!" She protested.

"Aww... Aya come on! It's not very often my little girl goes out." He pinched her cheek.

"I'll kill you!" But Logan was already at the door. Which Aya practically dove behind because she didn't want Reno to see her in such a childish display. Logan opened the door and greeted the red head on the other side.

"Did I get the right apartment?" Reno asked not expecting to see another guy there.

"Yeah, come on in, she's right here." Reno stepped in enough for Logan to shut the door. Logan, who had stepped backwards, motioned in the direction of the beautifully dressed Aya. Aya out of nervous habit had her arms crossed and was playing with the ends of her hair.The wide eyed Reno swallowed hard. Logan simply smirked. Poor Aya was red in the face.

"Would everyone please just stop staring at me? God you two act like you've never seen a girl before!"

"I've never seen my childhood best friend in a dress here, give me a moment to collect myself!" Reno joked. Aya punched him in the arm.

"She certainly doesn't punch like a girl in a dress..." Logan interjected.

"If you don't shut your mouth Logan you're next..." She threatened.

"You two kids have fun!" Logan pushed them out the door. Knowing if anyone else was getting hurt it was going to be him. With that Aya and Reno began their trek towards the ground floor, and to dinner.


	5. Forgive or Forget

disclaimer: the FF7 characters s_till_ don't belong to me.

note: Sorry this one took so long, i was busy the passed few days. Plus this chapter was hard to write.

note 2: reviews are always nice :) Enjoy

Chapter 5- Forgive or Forget

Reno and Aya arrived at a small Italian restaurant by Reno's rather nice Jaguar convertible.

"Nice car city slicker," was Aya's comment.

"Thanks, Shinra treats me well." Aya scoffed at the mention of the name 'Shinra'. "I'm not complaining. I like my job." Reno looked down at his watch. "Our reservations should be ready."

"You called in?"

"No, but I just have a feeling." Reno walked ahead of Aya as he strolled into the restaurant. "Table for two please."

"Under what name? And would you like smoking or non-smoking?" The host behind the podium asked.

"Reno, and smoking." Aya yanked on his sleeve. "I'm mean... non-smoking." He simply smiled. There were a few people sitting on a bench waiting for their table. The host got a frantic look in his eyes.

"R...right this way sir!" He grabbed two menus and instructed the two to follow. They were seated at a table next to a window that had a nice view of the garden they had out back. "A waitress will be will you shortly. Please notify me if you have _any_ troubles." The host walked away.

"It's kind of nice not to be the waitress for once." Aya smiled.

"Well I didn't think it would be very proper to take you to the closest Midgar burger joint after six years."

"Well are you just the perfect gentleman."

"I certainly try."

"I wonder why we got seated so quickly. I mean there were like three other groups of people sitting out there."

"We live in the city Aya, it pays for people to know your name." He opened his menu and began to run his eyes over the text.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She lifted up and opened her menu as well.

"Like I said, Shinra treats me well. So how's life been treating you." They were interrupted by a waitress.

"May I take your orders?" She asked with a large smile on her face. Aya spoke up first.

"I'll take a salad to start with, and then I'll have the spaghetti with the garlic and basil sauce with a side of garlic bread, thank you." She smiled back.

"You know what? Make that two."

"Any drink preference or would you two just like water?" she asked.

"I'll take a water." Aya answered.

"Well since I'm driving, I'll take a water too."

"Your dinner will be ready shortly." She walked away after taking the menus.

"The larger she smiles it means the more her feet hurt. She's trying to convince the customers she's happy to be here when really she'd rather be sitting in her lonely apartment with a bottle of vodka and a cheesy romance novel."

"Is that suppose to tell me something about you?"

"Possibly, minus the romance novel. I'm more of a sucker for a good mystery, it doesn't really bother me of the text contains smut or not though."

"So you in school right now?"

"No, I had to take a break."

"Classes hard?"

"No... Not enough money." She sighed.

"If you need something..."

"No thank you." She cut him off. "I like to know that what I get I earned myself."

"What for?"

"Dancing." She began rummaging through her purse.

"Your mother couldn't get you to take ballet to save her life! What possessed you to dance? You were the epitome of tomboy six years ago!"

"I grew up? I don't know, it was just something I picked up in high school I guess. It helped me unwind, and kept me in shape, I worked really hard for it, and came to love it. Almost made me regret not listening to my mother, because I got my ass whooped daily to get me into the shape of most dancers."

"Well I can't say that I'm complaining about the view." He smiled.

"Need I remind you of who used to make your arms sore?" She threatened.

"No..." He paused, thinking of a way to change the subject. "Well anyways, how's mom?" Aya's eye twitched. The fact that Reno still considered her mother a second mother amazed her a little.

"Dead."

"What!" Reno's jaw dropped.

"Cancer. Last year." She was casually doodling on a paper napkin with a pen she pulled out of her purse. "I wrote you, but I figured since you didn't make it to the funeral you didn't care."

"I didn't get any letter." Reno was upset, and made a little more upset about how casually Aya was treating it.

"Well considering how well Shinra is treating you, my explanation all these years was you probably had a change of address and you know, just forgot to tell me." Their salads and waters arrived. Aya smiled in thanks. She dove into her salad after a sip of water.

"When did this all happen?"

"Two years ago is when it started." She stopped for a bite. "Right after I got out of high school." she picked a crouton and crunched it in her mouth. "They gave her six months, she lasted two years."

"Well that's pretty amazing considering since..."

"Since she was only given six months." She interrupted. "It would have been even more amazing, had she lived, or it have never happened at all." She continued mowing down on her salad. Reno had hardly taken a bite of his. The waitress came back.

"How's everything?" She asked with a smile. Aya was the only one to respond.

"Absolutely delicious, thank you." She smiled and the waitress left. "I know I appreciate when someone likes the food, it means a bigger tip is in store the happier the customer is."

"Enough with the waitress talk, and why are you acting so casual!"

"Because Reno, I was given six months to deal with it, and I was given two years. I'm at least a little thankful for that. I was also in the hospital everyday with her. We couldn't afford home care. No one can really afford it today. You better eat that salad or your food will get here and be cold because you waited too long."

"I don't really care about food right now."

"Why? Are you actually caring about me and my problems?"

"Aya I'm sorry I had no idea all this happened... And that I wasn't there." He reached across the table to take her hand, she pulled it away.

"A lot happens in six years Reno, sorry isn't going to bring her back. The world kept spinning even though you weren't there." The bitterness was finally coming out. Their plates of food arrived. Aya kept silent as she began to eat.

"Aya... Please look at me." She looked up for a moment. The clear blue of her eyes that he remembered were replaced with grey clouds. She went back to eating. There they sat in silence. Reno tried to say something, but it was almost like Aya was in her own little world. She had shut off her existence to those around her. All she heard was static.


	6. You Never Stop Running

disclaimer: still the same kids :)

note: i'm on a roll today!

note 2: reviews are always loved :)

Chapter 6- You Never Stop Running

They both sat in silence. Reno had decided to eat now and was half way through his finale plate. Aya on the other hand was done, appearing to be staring at her feet, if there wasn't a table in her line of vision. Reno looked up at the wilting flower formerly known as his childhood best friend.

"Thank you for dinner. I have to go." She grabbed her coat and purse and was out faster than you could say Sephiroth. The red head looked up confused with spaghetti sauce dripping down the side of his chin.

"What?" He wiped his face with a napkin and was up and after her. Only to be stopped by the host to pay.

Aya rushed down the street, her heels clicking down the sidewalk with her. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she was horribly lost. But, was she really honest with herself anymore? Not a chance... _This street looks familiar..._ She didn't know what possessed her to get up and run off like that in a part of town she didn't know. All she remembered was being in a fog, unable to breathe.

Traffic would be murder. Reno chased after her on foot. So what if he didn't even know what direction she headed in, he was functioning on pure instinct like always. He just hoped that she didn't get herself into any trouble along the way.

_None of this looks familiar! What was I thinking! I'm lost in a large city! I'll probably be dead in the gutter by morning... God... I'm walking in circles! You think I could at least find my way back to the restaurant! But, no I have the brain of a female and thus it refuses to work!_ While stomping angrily down the sidewalk she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh thank god! Reno!" She turned around to find that, there was no Reno in sight.

"Howdy there little lady." This dirty looking man with a grease stained tee shirt. "Looking for a little fun?"

"Uhh... I'm not that kind of girl." She brushed his hand of her shoulder and began to hurry away down the street. Only to have her wrist sternly grabbed.

"I'll make you that kind of girl." The disgusting form spoke, spreading his lips to reveal a rotting set of teeth.

"Don't touch me!" She tired to tear her wrist away.

"The more you struggle the more I want you..." She threw a punch at his face with her free hand. There was no way her fist would penetrate the layer of fat that would serve as his armor. She made contact and felt her fist crack against his cheekbone. He was shocked for a moment. Long enough for her to get free, but trying to run in heels verus a man in tennis shoes, she was overcome by her attacker once again. "Now that wasn't very nice little lady. I was going to play nice, but you've made me change my mind..." He pinned both her wrists to a nearby brick wall causing her skin to dig into the jagged surface. She delivered a kick to shin. She would have gone for the meat and berries themselves if she wasn't pinned against a wall. She repeatedly did this, but it wasn't phasing him. He stepped back to unzip her coat, she took this as her opportunity. She delivered a firm kick to his groin. A real man would have been on the ground crying, but considering he was taking advantage of a woman he had probably taken more than a few shots to the family jewels. He recovered quickly. "Now you're making me angry!" He wrapped his large hands around her small neck and began to squeeze, and to make her even more powerless he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. So there she was dangling, kicking, looking for footing, trying to scream, trying to breathe. Everything was going black. She heard a voice ring out. She didn't know if it was real or if it was in her head, soon everything faded into darkness.

"Get your hands off her!" Reno yelled in the direction of her attacker. Who had dropped the unconscious limp bodied Aya onto the concrete.

"You can have her once I'm done with her kiddo." He shoed him away. He obviously wasn't taking Reno seriously. So he un-holstered his handgun and pulled back the hammer. The sound the gun made caught the attention of the attacker.

"I obviously didn't make myself clear, and I don't like to repeat myself..." The disgusting blob of a man back away from the sad looking form of Aya. Reno simply smirked, and pulled the trigger. He stared down at the puddle of blood slowly forming around his friend's attacker. "Bullets speak louder than words to you..." He bitterly spat on the body. He picked up the shallowly breathing Aya and began walking back towards his car.

As he set her down in his car he looked at her wounds. He didn't crush her windpipe, he had obviously attacked other women before. The man knew when enough was enough to keep the girl alive, but shut her up in the process. He looked at her wrists and hands, they were cut up, but most of the cuts had stopped bleeding. Reno put her seatbelt on and quickly hopped into the driver seat and figured it was better if he took her back to his place. He couldn't imagine the reaming he would receive from Logan for letting something like this happen to her. He started home and frequently looked over at Aya, placing his hand on top of hers and squeezing it.

They arrived at his apartment and he carried her through the door careful not to smack her head on the inside frame. He took her into his room and set her down on the bed, and then took off her shoes. Reno fetched a first aid kit from his bathroom and proceeded to clean the wounds on her hands and wrists, and then wrapped them in bandages. Now for the moment he had been dreading, calling Logan.

Reno's excuse, she ordered one too many drinks. Logan's response, he bought it. What Reno learned, Aya likes to drink, and do not let emotionally unstable girls leave your sight, ever. He sat down next to the resting girl, listening to her labored breathing, he looked down at the constricting fabric around her torso. Inwardly laughing to himself he unzipped the back of the dress. For once in his life Reno was nervous. He had undressed enough girls in his lifetime, but now he felt like a pervert. He got up and grabbed a pair of his boxers and a tee shirt, then sat back down. Bruises were already making their appearance across her skin on her shoulders, the base of her neck, her wrists. He traced his fingers across the purpling skin, she was curled up on her side. He slipped the straps down over her shoulders and pulled it down to her waist before sliding his shirt over her head. Then he slid the skirt down passed her hips and hung it on the back of a chair before sliding his boxers onto her legs. _She's going to kill me in the morning..._ He smiled to himself. _Then again she should be thanking me for saving her life!_ He laughed quietly. She stirred lightly only to roll onto her back. Her hair surrounding her face and scattered across the pillow her head was lying on. He slipped his hands under the shirt to unclasp her strapless bra. _Never thought I'd be unclasping the bra of my best friend... Ever._ He hung it on the back of the chair with her dress, he took one last look at her before pulling the covers over her. He took off his jacket, pants, and shirt, before he grabbed a blanket out of the closet and curled up on the couch to sleep.

The next morning when Aya opened her eyes she pulled the covers back over her head. But, when she smelled bacon in the air she decided it was okay to sit up. Then the events of the night before came back to her and she panicked. Reno popped his head into the doorway.

"Good morning sunshine!" He smiled. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He brought a plate with toast, eggs, bacon, with a glass of orange juice. Aya was confused.

"Huh? What?" Reno obviously had to explain.

"Last night, I got to you before... That disgusting excuse for a man was able to... violate you." He paused. "So I brought you back here, figuring bringing you home like that would have Logan's foot up my ass right now. So I just called him, and told him you had a little too much to drink, and he bought it. Now hurry up and eat you need your strength."

"You forgot."

"Forgot what?" he sat on the side of her bed dressed only in his boxers.

"That I hate eggs!" She laughed.

"Shit..." It was true, he remembered now. "Well, I'll just eat them myself." He grabbed her fork while she grabbed a slice of bacon. Aya stared at his lean build, the fact that he was all grown up and practically naked before her, it would be hard for any woman not to look. Of course he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy eating. She had to give it to him, Reno had grown into quiet the man. That's when she looked down blushing into her plate of food only to realize...

"Reno! Where the fuck are my clothes!"

"Over there." He pointed to the chair.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, stop freaking out." He had finished the eggs and was laying on his back across the mattress now.

"But, my... bra!"

"Aya, I've taken enough girl's clothes off, I think I know how to handle a strapless bra."

"No need to brag about it..." She drank her juice down. Reno took her tray and set it on his desk. Then he laid down next to her. "Where did you sleep?"

"The couch. I didn't think it would be decent of me." He rolled on his side to face her.

"When did you get these?" She brushed her thumb across his face where his red tattoos were. His skin was soft.

"After I moved here."

"Obviously!" She laughed. It was almost like last night never happened. When she thought about it though, it had. "Reno... What happened after I blacked out?"

"I did what I had to, to defend you." Aya looked like a little girl again, wrapped up in his blankets. "He's dead."

"What? You... you killed him!" She clutched the sheets tightly.

"Why? You want him alive!" He pulled her close to his chest. "God, if anything happened to you last night Aya I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I couldn't sleep last night because I knew because of me you ended up hurt."

"Of course I want him dead. Reno..." She began twisting the sheets in her fingers. "It's not your fault, if I hadn't run off this wouldn't have happened. It's all mine."

"Shh..." He cooed.

"How did you... you know." She looked up into his mako eyes.

"Shot him." He treated is so casually.

"Shot him? You were armed?" The look of alarm came over her features.

"It's part of my job Aya, I'm always armed."

"What are you? A cop?"

"No Aya, I'm a Turk."


	7. Still Running

Disclaimer: same old same old

note one: Sorry this took forever to post, i had it done last night-this morning meaning after midnight, but i felt some of it was worded bad, and then i got sick today so it took me awhile to fix it finally!

note two: reviews always welcome :)

Chapter 7- Still Running

Here it was... Fire at will...

"You're one of _them!_" Her irises were on fire.

"You didn't know?" Reno obviously wasn't as hot shit as he thought he was. She was up and out of bed. He was one step behind her highly confused.

"One of _them!"_ She was practically screaming at this point. Reno sat up in bed. "I can't believe this!" She was violently shaking. Reno got out of bed and walked to her. "Don't you fucking touch me!" She backed to the wall.

"I was touching you not even a minute ago!" It was about to become a yelling match.

"That's when I didn't know you worked for that scoundrel! That man has made everyone's life hell and you're his _bodyguard!_" Something inside her began to burn.

"Aya..." He approached her slowly. "I'm still the same Reno I was two minutes ago." She didn't believe him. She snatched her things off the back of the chair, and grabbed her shoes. "Aya where are you going?"

"Stay away from me Reno." She headed for the door. He grabbed her upper arm.

"When are you going to stop running?" He looked her dead in the eyes. "You ran from everything when you were little, and you're still running!" He was holding her by both her arms to force her to face him. "When your father left you acted like it didn't bother you, you ran from it!"

"Don't you talk about that pig to me!" She tried to push him away.

"Listen to yourself Aya! You've been so angry your entire life!" He felt like he was babysitting and playing the 'Whose Stronger' game. "Stop running."

"It's gotten me this far!" She finally tore her arms away and headed for the door. Reno was wishing he had stayed in track at this point. She was halfway down the hall by the time he got to the door. He started chasing her down the hall in his boxers. She made it to the elevator first and the doors separated them. Reno headed for the stairs. The only way she could go was down.

Aya tapped her fingers against the steel door waiting for it to open. When the doors separated she flew out the front door of the apartment building and began to run down the street in her bare feet.

Reno swung the stair door open and headed for the front door. _Jesus what am I doing? I feel like all I've done the passed two days is chase this girl!_

"Excuse me sir?" She was panting. "Can you point me in the direction of the train station?" She was standing on the street corner.

"Yes, it's north of here, take a right when you hit Park, and you'll go about three more blocks and then you're there." He didn't notice she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Thanks." She followed man's directions. Reno saw her round the corner when he exited the building. He dashed down the street with all the onlookers staring at the red head in his underwear. She was smaller than him and moved through the human traffic a lot swifter than him. She had the upper hand. She made a right onto Park, and was only blocks from the train station. She thanked god it wasn't a longer run. Reno on the other hand ran across the street down and alley and jumped a fence to catch up. He stopped when he reached a clearing and looked left, only to watch her run by. Aya practically jumped the entire stone stairway down into the station and frantically searched for the train that would take her to her sector. Just her luck, it was about to leave. Reno finally caught up and almost grabbed her by the arm, only to get her sleeve, which was easily torn away. She got on the train as the doors shut and flopped down into the seat closest to the door.

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly. He had attracted quiet the crowd. He even had an officer walking up to him. "Great..."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm getting there." He began to take his walk of shame, all the way home, in his underwear. _I'm so taking today off... And taking a hot shower... _

When Aya arrived home. She practically tore through the door. There Logan was always, sitting on the couch, only this time doing a crossword puzzle.

"What's a four letter word for procrastinate?"

"Fuck off." She slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"That's not a four letter word for procrastinate."

Logan walked over to her door, only to hear it lock, thinking she had one hell of a hangover. Then he heard a crash, and a thump against the door. Aya was hysterical. She was full on bawling her eyes out, gasping for air, screaming, cursing. Her chest ached as she leaned against the door from her sitting position.

"God why?" Her knuckles were bleeding, her mirror lay in pieces on the floor. Her hand was cradled on her stomach, bleeding onto Reno's shirt. She stood up and pounded her other fist against the wall as she rested her forehead against it. "You're useless! All you do is cry! Why couldn't you have been a boy!" She was remembering her father. "Maybe then you would be useful to me!" Logan was on the other side of the door listening in horror.

"Aya! Aya listen to me! I'm here! Open this door! What happened wasn't your fault! Please Aya..." He was practically clawing at the door.

"You're just like your mother, useless!" Her throat burned with the taste of bile. Everything that was pent up was coming out. She was gasping for air, finally collapsed onto the floor and wept. All Logan could do was listen.

Reno sat on the couch at home watching television when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah..." He answered. It was Tseng.

"Of all the days to be gone Reno... Get your ass into work, we've got a briefing." He hung up.

"Dammit!" Reno shut off the television, put on his uniform, grabbed his car keys, and walked out the door. When he arrived at Shinra Company he stepped onto the elevator and proceeded to their floor.

"Reno you look like hell. Not like that isn't usual for you." Elena said as he entered the room.

"Who asked you Laney..." Tseng was in the other room speaking with Rufus for a moment. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it right there and took a drag off it. "You don't even know the week I've been having."

"Did you get smashed beyond recognition again last night." She scoffed.

"Leave him alone Elena." Rude finally spoke. Reno just put his head down on the table for a moment. Only to pick it up and take another long drag. Tseng entered the room.

"We've just been informed that there is a large underground distributing company of illegal substances and other such questionable nature here in Midgar. Your mission, find any leads to the leader and exterminate him, and bring them down. Short, sweet, and to the point gentlemen. I don't care how you do it. Just get it done as soon as possible!" He slapped down three folders. "Your assignments are in these folders. If you have any questions, ask now." He sat in silence in his large leather chair as the three went over their assignments. Reno's eyes widened when he read who his target was.

"What purpose does Ms. Aya Gates serve in his investigation?" This was personal now. _I hate it when it gets personal... Why Aya!_

"She's Mr. Gates's , your main target's, daughter... We believe she might know something about him. The mother..."

"Died of cancer last year."

"Yes... I gave you this assignment Reno, because we all know you have a way... well I just put it this way, of making the ladies talk. Now, if there are no more questions. I don't want to see any of you until you have some answers." He waited. When no one said anything, he exited the room.

"Fuck." Was all Reno had to say.

After almost three hours of Logan sitting at Aya's door, it finally opened. Aya wobbled on her legs from exhaustion. She stumbled forward and Logan caught her.

"Jesus Aya! What happened?" She just laid limply in his arms. The blood on her shirt had browned now and she had dried blood all over her hand. Logan laid her down on the couch. "Say something!" He ran his fingers through her hair. She stared forward as if something in her had died.

"Why?" was all she could manage to say. Logan got her a glass of water, and made her some soup. He tried spoon feeding her, she wouldn't take it, he tried to get her to drink, she wouldn't. He got a wash cloth and wiped up her hand. He bandaged that. "I'm getting quiet the collection..."

"Did he hurt you?" Logan wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"No... He saved my life..." She whispered.

"Someone else tried to hurt you?" Logan was doing everything he could from screaming.

"Yes... He took me home, took care of me." Her voice was hardly audible.

"What happened?" He held her hand in his.

"Turk..." She closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's a turk?"

"Yes... I was angry. I left. He chased after me." Logan looked at the time.

"Dammit... I have to leave for work... I'll leave the soup and water here." He grabbed a blanket out of the closet. "Get some rest, I'll call to check up on you." He pulled his coat on. "Please eat Aya, I'll see you when I get home." Aya closed her eyes after he left and fell fast asleep.

There was a loud knock at the door. Aya stirred from her sleep. She got up and opened the door to reveal Reno standing there. She didn't do anything but stare at him. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Are you the only one here?" She nodded yes. "You're not going to run from me?" She shook her head no. "Aya listen to me... This isn't easy to say, if you know anything about your father's whereabouts you have to tell me." He was demanding.

"I haven't seen that man since he left when I was 7 Reno, you know that." Her voice was small. "Why?"

"...I can't tell you." He looked down at Aya, so weak so frail. She grabbed his sleeve.

"Why are you here to torture me..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "And I said I wouldn't cry anymore after you left..."

"Aya..." He held her in his arms.

"I promised myself I would be strong no matter what!" She sobbed into his chest. "I'm just a coward! A nobody!"

"You're not nobody! You're... You're intelligent, you're determined, you're caring, you're stubborn!" he laughed. "But, most of all..." He looked down into her eyes. "You're beautiful..." It was if time itself stood still as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.


	8. The Harsh Side of Things

disclaimer: same old...

Author's note: Pancakes for FuchiaFinn! as well as the rest of you :)

Note 2: reviews are always welcome... I'll love you forever if you do :)

Chapter 8- The harsh side of things

Aya stood there, eyes open, Reno's lips against hers. Her reaction. Snap. Reno wasn't expecting a stinging sensation to make itself present across his cheek. When he opened his eyes he registered that he had in fact been slapped across the face. He looked into the eyes of the crying girl.

"Because of you I feel nothing!" She screamed in his face, and sobbed. "Because of you..." She was shaking. "I feel everything..." She whispered against his lips, before descending them upon his. _This woman is like a roller coaster,_ Reno thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes and slipped into bliss, _a roller coaster I don't want to get off of. _He pressed his fingertips firmly into the surface of her hips. Aya traced his jaw line with her fingers, down along his neck, and to the collar of his coat, pulling it down off his shoulders. She ran her fingers along his collarbone to the top button of his shirt and began to work her way down opening the shirt, button by button. He feels her slip her hands underneath the fabric onto his chest sliding the white shirt off, leaving her hands resting on his shoulders. Her fingers are trembling. He pulled away from her lips and looks down into her eyes.

"This isn't what you want Aya..." _Reno! What are you doing? _His heart is yelling at him. He leans down to pick up his shirt, and jacket. "I'm sorry." _It's for the best, she deserves better... _His brain makes an excuse for him. Aya grips the fabric in his hands.

"Don't tell me what I do, or do not want Reno!" She tugged on his shirt.

"I'm not the type of guy you want in your life." He took his shirt from her and slipped it on, while turning for the door. "I hate to go..."

"Then turn around right now and look at me and tell me you don't want it too. Tell me you don't want me!" He turned around to face her again.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be..." He started to button his shirt up.

"So what? I'm just another notch in your belt, after years of friendship, and six years of not hearing a word, I'm now just like Leanndra?"

"No, it's not like that..." He said finishing the last button and pulling on his jacket.

"Then tell me Reno... What is it like? Because, I can tell you what it's like, it's boys like you that make girls like me give up on things like love and passion, for things like security and a chance not to get hurt."

"Aya...I..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore Reno. I'll just make it easier for you and tell you to get the hell out of my apartment. Goodbye." She stepped passed him and opened the door for him.

"Listen to me for a second."

"Please... Just leave. I'm tired of listening to your excuses..." He finally accepted defeat and walked out the door which was shut harshly behind him. Aya walked over to the coffee table and threw the soup in the microwave, after which she quickly choked it down. She then flopped down on her bed and thought for a long time. She didn't know how long she laid there, but she soon fell asleep.

Logan arrived home after work, he cracked open Aya's door and saw her lying there on her bed. He stood in the doorway and looked around her room, everything that normally was neat and tidy was torn apart, laid in disarray, and there the peaceful Aya laid perched upon her sheets. He sat down his back by her door and stepped inside and began to pick things up. _My what a mess..._ He saw the broken glass. _This explains the crash I heard._ He looked over at the sleeping form with sad eyes. _Why won't you let me in..._ He sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. _And just when I think you might... He's always there sitting in the shadows... _Aya stirred.

"Hey there..." She rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling."

"Okay I guess."

"You were pretty bad earlier, I tried to call you." She sat up.

"I'm sorry, I must have been sleeping."

"You sure you're okay Aya?"

"Yeah I'm sure..." She paused. "Hey Logan?"

"What? Something up?"

"Never mind..."

"What is it Aya? Is it that jackass that brought you home all beat up?"

"Logan..."

"It is isn't it? Things got like this the last time he was in your life!"

"It's not like that!"

"You love him don't you?" He had to know.

"No."

"Then what's wrong with you lately. It's like living with another person these passed few days." He began pacing. "You actually leave the place for a change, I have to cover you for work, you come home with these strange bruises the story is you were drunk? Then you show up home, bare foot, in someone else's clothes, and then you have an emotional breakdown?" Aya sat there and said nothing. "Ever since Reno came back into your life it's been turned upside down." Still silence. "I'm going out with a few co-workers... I'll be home soon..." He left in a frustrated rage. She curled up under her sheets and gripped them tightly, it was the only thing she was sure of right now, the only thing she could register. The feeling of the cotton between her clutching fingers and the tears streaming onto her pillow.

Reno stepped inside his lonely apartment, and closed the door behind him. He flopped down onto the couch, kicked off his shoes, and slumped into the pillows. The thought vaguely crossed his mind of reporting to Tseng and getting his assignment done and over with, but the thought of the hurt look in Aya's eyes plagued his thoughts. He got up off the couch and walked down the hall of his apartment, to his bathroom, thinking a hot shower would take her off his mind.

Once finished with his shower which, to no avail, didn't help him. Figuring he had put off calling Tseng long enough, he grabbed his cell phone and pressed his bosses speed dial number. _My boss is on speed dial... my life is fucking pathetic..._ He thought as the phone rang.

"Tseng." The wutaian responded.

"I was just calling to give you an update." He sat down on his bed gripping the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Please tell me it's good news..." The red head ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Nothing sir, the daughter had nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure... Her apartment was a complete disaster, you think a man who, is apparently swimming in the cash that he is, cared about his daughter's existence, would be treating her a little bit better. Truth be told, she slapped me across the face for mentioning her father." It was half truth.

"Well then, just to be sure, I've sent a team to her address to bring her here."

"What!"

"We can't be sure she doesn't know anything, so we're bringing her in regardless. Plus, she could serve as a tool anyways. I suggest you come down here as soon as possible, Goodbye Reno." He hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" Reno shut his phone and quickly got dressed. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! _He repeated to himself. _This is all my fault! God... I only hope I can get there in time... I never should have went and saw her again! The look on her face before she ran out on me... And now she's going to get to know the true essence of my work from the wrong side and it's all my fault!_ He grabbed his keys and ran to the elevator. After hitting the button five or six times, he opted for the stairs and ran to his car as quickly as his feet would carry him.

Aya rubbed her sleepy eyes and rolled over to see what time it was, only to find steel surroundings. _Time to stop dreaming, it's time to wake up!_ She laid back down and closed her eyes. After opening them a second time to the same surroundings, to confirm that she wasn't hallucinating she pinched her arm. _Okay... I'm not hallucinating... so what the fuck is going on!_ She stood up to find the tee shirt and shorts of Reno's she had been wearing had been discarded and she was in a pair of linen pants and shirt. _Am I in prison? _She walked over to the large steel door and knocked on it.

"Hello! Someone mind telling me what is going on! Because I sure as hell would like to know!" To think, her life had been uneventful a few days ago, and now she was sitting in a steel box. _Sure I wanted something in my life to happen, but I think this is more than I bargained for! _She pounded on the door some more. "I demand some answers here!" The door opened to reveal the long dark haired Wutai Turk leader.

"Good morning Miss Gates." Aya took a step back.

"And just who are you?"

"Why don't you come with me." Tseng offered his hand to her. She just stared at it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until I get some answers."

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, I'll answer all your questions after you follow me." Aya decided it was probably the best course of actions at this point, and nodded. Tseng cuffed her and then she followed him down the equally steel hallway to a small room with a table and a few chairs. Tseng shut the door behind them and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Take a seat Miss Gates." She did as she was told and sat down. She wasn't liking all this steel, it was all so cold and unfeeling, she was freezing. "Now Miss Gates, would you please tell me the location of your father?" _Reno asked me about my father..._ This was all making sense to her now.

"You're Tseng aren't you... Leader of the Turks."

"You're a bright child." He was tapping his pen on a pad of paper he had in front of him. "Now, I'll ask again, what is the location of your father."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Reno... I haven't spoken to that man for 14 years, and I don't give a damn if he's alive or not!"

"Are you sure you're not just protecting him?" Tseng's eyes were as cold and unfeeling as her steel surroundings. Aya returned his cold stare. "Rude, would you please come in." A tall bald man wearing sunglasses entered the room.

"If you think your muscle is going to intimidate me into telling you something I don't even know you're wrong." Tseng nodded, the next thing Aya knew the back of Rude's hand had made contact with her cheek. Something inside Rude cringed, this was the part of his job he hated most. "I don't know anything!" She felt it again only this time even harder. She spit blood onto the table in front of her. She hung her head low. "Is that the best you've got..." This time she was knocked hard enough to be thrown from her chair. The door swung open to reveal a panting Reno. "I told you I don't know anything!" Rude raised his hand again only to have his wrist caught by his friend.

"Enough is enough." He said softly.


	9. Forget It

disclaimer: same old

Author's note: I know this chapter is short, but i actually have plans tomorrow, SO i don't want to leave you guys neglected :)

note 2: reviews are always welcome :) you know you want to!

Chapter 9- Forget It

"How nice of you to join us Reno." His boss sighed.

"Can't you see she doesn't know anything..." Reno shook his head. "This poor girl had the shit beat out of her at the age of six years old, you think your intimidation is going to phase her?" Tseng became a little wide eyed. He remained couched next to the floor bound Aya. "Or does she have to tell you her life story to get you to understand that?" He took the small trembling girl into his arms and beckoned her to wrap her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on the undersides of her thighs to hoist her properly. "I trust you are no longer in need of her, so I'll be taking her home." He walked towards the door.

"Wait... Reno, I may have another use for her... I believe we could use her as a tool in our investigation, once we find her father, we can use her to infiltrate his ranks. Who better suited to bring his downfall than his own flesh and blood?" Reno's back still facing Tseng.

"Haven't we done enough to this poor girl..."

"I'll do it..." Aya's small voice resonated through the room.

"What?" Reno asked.

"I'll do it... I'll help you bring him down. I don't know where he is, but I want to be the one that destroys the man who destroyed my mother..." She still laid limply in Reno's arms.

"You will be paid for your time." Tseng added.

"His death is payment enough..." He voice was bitter as Reno decided that this was the time to leave the room. He carried her down the hallway.

"I have some paperwork I have to do today, I can get you a cab or you can sit in my office."

"Your office is fine." She whispered still clinging to him. He stepped into the elevator and swiped his keycard to take him to his level as Aya stared out the glass elevator. "I've never seen Midgar from above..."

"Really? I get to stare at this view everyday."

"I bet your day never gets boring."

"You'd be surprised."

"Aren't you Mister Spy Pants?" He laughed a little at this comment.

"I'm not a spy!"

"That's right, if you were a spy you'd use your night vision goggles to be a peeping tom." She snuggled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Now, now Aya, that's not a very nice thing to say about me."

"I can say whatever I want about you. You're the reason I have a fat lip right now. Jackass." He felt her smirk into his neck.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen Aya... In fact I tried to avoid it by any means necessary. I'm sorry..." They made it to his level, and he stepped out of the elevator and carried her into his office and went to lay her down on his couch. She stretched out on the couch as Reno flopped into his nice leather chair in front of his fancy oak desk.

"Don't think I'm going to indulge your workplace fantasies because you saved my ass... again." She smiled.

"Dammit... There goes my hopes of getting laid tonight!" He snapped his fingers. "Oh well... there's always that copy room girl looking for a good romp in the sheets..." He smirked.

"Shut up Reno... I'm never joking around with you about sex again, the only thing it gets me is a reminder that I have a gag reflex."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Then she began to hysterically laugh.

"Holy shit Aya, are you okay?" He got out of his chair and sat on the couch with her.

"To think, after all these years I'm going to see that man again... What am I even going to say? 'Hey jackass I'm here to fuck you up!' God... I hate that man..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Aya, I'll be there for you every step of the way." He ran his fingers through her hair. "No matter what, I'll protect you." He brushed his thumb against her cheekbone.

"Shut up and hold me already..." She sat up and threw herself into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head in the crook of his neck. "You promise..."

"I promise..." He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back.

"You're not going to forget this one are you?" She looked up at him.

"Of course not." He smiled down at the girl in his arms, once again running his fingers through her hair. "You hair is so soft."

"So is yours." She took the liberty of playing with his ponytail. "God, what ever possessed you to grow your hair out?"

"It gets all the ladies." He smiled.

"I like it." She smiled back.

"Told you so."

"Do you know what happens to boy that say 'I told you so' Reno?"

"No..."

"Exactly." She rolled off his lap and back onto the couch.

"What happens to them?"

"You'll find out..." She smirked, after which she closed her eyes. Reno moved back into his chair and began his paperwork. Five minutes later when he knew she was asleep he placed his jacket over her mid-section, and then went back to work.

From time to time he would look over at the sleeping Aya and frown. He knew that he had gotten her into this, he knew that all the things that were messing up her life right now were because of him. He stood up and moved by her side. _God... If only..._ He reached out to touch the side of her face, only to pull his hand back._ Being with me would be unfair of me to ask her. As a Turk, I would never be home, never be the man she needs... Forget Reno... Just forget it..._


	10. Watching Over You

Disclaimer: same old

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! you don't know how much i really appreciate it:)

Note2: Opps i had to repost this, i made a few really bad mistakes! lol

Chapter 10- Watching Over You

"With you working with us right now... It might be smart for you to leave your current residence so not to cause any suspicion..." Tseng's words resounded in her head. She sat in the car with Reno with his trunk full of her things. She left without a word to Logan, of course she felt bad. But, this was the only way she was going to be at peace in her life. Tseng was going to arrange for her own place, but Reno opted for her to stay with him, since this arrangement wasn't going to be permanent. Reno didn't want it to be, he didn't want her to be apart of this anyways, it wasn't a place for her to be. He wanted to make sure that he was able to keep an eye on her, so he could keep his promise. Aya stared out the window and thought about the note she had left for Logan.

"Dear Logan, I needed a break from everything, I'm on vacation. You're probably wondering where I got the money... I've been saving it for school, but right now, school doesn't seem as important as gaining my sanity back. I'm sorry I didn't stick around to say goodbye, but my train was leaving. I'll see you soon enough! Love Aya."

Of course she lied. But, she couldn't exactly write 'Hey Logan, I'm moving in with Reno for awhile, see you soon!' She knew Logan would have freaked. Reno looked over at the somber raven haired girl, he reached over and placed his hand on her thigh in comfort. She looked down at his hand, and then up at his face, which was stern and remained on the road. Then she looked back down at his hand, and placed hers on top of his.

As if moving in wasn't difficult enough. Aya decided to move into uncharted territory, she opened the fridge.

"Reno you boozer!" She stood there appalled.

"What?"

"Your fridge is full of booze! I mean... You made me breakfast once, so I thought a little more of you, but... There's so much alcohol! I think I'm smashed just from opening the door."

"I went out to the market and came back with the food I made you... I don't eat at home much."

"I wonder how you manage to stay in shape, you have to have the metabolism of a small rodent..." She shut the door. Took out a piece of paper and began writing a list.

"What are you writing?"

"Grocery list."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Reno, less booze, more healthy food."

"What's wrong with Midgar burgers!"

"That's it's a lump of grease on a bun. Gross."

"But why do you need a list? Doesn't your woman brain remember everything?"

"You're coming with me." She kept writing.

"What!"

"I'm going to teach you how to shop for yourself. You can't live off Midgar burgers forever Reno."

"Aww..." He tried pouting.

"That pouty face may have got me to buy ice cream for you when we were little, but it's not going to get you out of shopping or cleaning the bathroom."

"Why don't you just castrate me..." He walked up behind her.

"Sooner or later Reno, I'm not going to be around." She turned around to face him.

"Does it necessarily have to be like that?" He place his hands on her hips and backed her up against the counter. She blushed slightly. "You know, you don't have to go after this mess is sorted out."

"And be stuck, scrubbing your toilet, buying your groceries, cooking your dinner, ironing your shirts," she tugged on the wrinkly fabric on his body, "rubbing your sore back," she placed her fingers tips gently on his back, "playing housewife." She laughed. "After all these years you really think you could tie me down?"

"No." He leaned down next to her ear. "But, I would certainly like to." He whispered, Aya knowing fully well what he meant but 'tied down'. He traced the tip of his nose down the side of her neck, she shivered slightly. She ran her fingers down the surface of his back. Reno inhaled sharply, realizing what was really going on. He pulled away. "How about that grocery list!"

"Yeah we had better go." She turned around and grabbed her list, and moved quickly to grab her coat. They stepped out of his apartment and walked down to his car.

Reno's first real trip to the grocery store would most certainly not be forgotten. Aya felt like she had a child in tow, and Reno felt it necessary to ask Aya to 'feel his melons'. After a few trips up and down the stairs, and cramps from laughter, the two settled into the kitchen as Aya showed him the proper places to put things. She then made him sit on a stool and watch her cook, instead of watching television.

"Like I said, I'm not always going to be here Reno. You need to grow up eventually." He laughed.

"But... Then why did you let me buy popsicles?"

"You can have one after dinner..." She laughed, throwing the steak into the oven. "Now we wait."

"But I'm hungry now..." He pouted and slouched sitting on his stool.

"That's why we bought things like fruit Reno, like the apples sitting in the fruit bowl right behind you." She smiled.

"Oh what would I do without you!" He feigned starvation.

"Shut up Reno!" She punched him in the arm. "Now get me some foil out of the cupboard so I have something to cook these rolls on!"

An hour later they were sitting at the dining table Reno had never used, with plates, forks, knives, and glasses he had never used, with a salad, rolls, and steak sitting in front of him.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Mom did, when she got sick and was home for awhile, she taught me so I wouldn't be eating like a slob." She sighed. "I miss her so much..."

"I miss her too... I missed you too you know." He looked up into her sad eyes. "I know amazing, the shallow Reno dwells on a female. "I always thought about writing you again... But, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"There wasn't a day that went by I didn't think of you, whether it was miss, or hate you."

"Harsh!" He laughed, taking another bite of his steak. "You going to miss me tomorrow?"

"When I'm cleaning out your closet? Sure." She smiled. "I have nothing better to do!" She laughed.

"Other than invade my apartment with your woman ways!"

"You'll thank me when I'm gone. While we're on the subject of this apartment, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"In my bed." He had started on his roll.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Next to you."

"Okay." She had just finished her salad and roll and was onto her steak.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I would actually prefer you treated me as an equal, I wouldn't want you sleeping on your couch because of me." She smiled.

"Good!" He smiled. "You silly women and your equal rights..." He laughed.

"I can still kick you in the balls under this table..."

"Enough said, shutting up!" They sat there quietly finishing the rest of their dinner.

Finally night descended on Midgar and the stars weren't visible like always. Aya stood on the balcony and enjoyed the darkness, it was so peaceful, Reno came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"If she's out there, in the lifestream... Watching over me..." Aya stood still, arms folded. Reno grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him and took her into his inviting embrace, burying his face into her hair.

"Of course she is..."

Another Author's Note: Aww... so cute


	11. The Essence of Reno

disclaimer: same old same old

Author's Note: I'm back in school! poop... leave me pretty reviews and give me something to look forward to when i get home...

Author's Note 2: new readers feel free to make my day as well :)

Chapter 11- The Essence of Reno

Reno was playing Turk while Aya was stuck playing housewife. _What a slob..._ She wondered as she frantically scrubbed the surfaces of Reno's apartment, in his boxers, a tank top, with a furious ponytail that whipped around behind her. Placing her rubber gloved hands on her hips she stared at the accomplishment that she had made in the bathroom. She smiled with the scent of lemon citrus filled the air and the tile sparkled, it was a victory celebrated silently. She peeled off the rubber gloves and tossed then in a plastic bag to be stored under the bathroom sink and made her way to the linen closet. Humming along with the orchestral music playing loudly throughout the apartment, it was calming to her in this battle of epic proportions against the essence of Reno. She opened the door where Reno said the vacuum was, only to be buried by wrinkly unwashed sheets and towels. Grumbling in anger, she scooped up the dirty sheets and towels and threw them in a basket in the laundry room and left them to patiently wait their turn in line at the washer. Now with an empty linen closet she was able to extract the vacuum she had guessed Reno had bought but never used. Yet, the thought crossed her mind that if his linen closet was that bad... It only meant that his closet was worse. She turned and continued onto his room and opened the closet door, and there it was, the most pitiful excuse for a closet she had ever seen in her lifetime. She just figured tearing everything out of the closet and starting over was the best idea at this point.

She threw all the clothes into another basket, if she was ever going to get the wrinkles out, she had to get the stains out first. This boy had it all, from coffee stains to missing shoes. She threw all the shoes that didn't have a pair in one corner of the room, and clothes in another, slowly sorting through things that looked like attempted hobbies, various sportswear, equipment, things that looked out of the box new. Then Aya stumbled on a small shoe box, letting curiosity get the best of her, thinking it was just going to be a bunch of old phone numbers in a little black book, or something like girls panties, _Hey some guys do that... _She placed the box on the bed for later investigation and proceeded to clean the rest of his messy apartment.

About an four hours later, and a trip to the nearest department store after the conversation of...

"Reno do you have an iron?" She had called him at work.

"Yeah, my golf clubs are in the coat closet, why? You interested in playing nine holes before I get home?"

"No! Like a clothing iron, you know the thing that your mom used to do to your shirts that would make you hate the way the felt, so you would run around and winkle them up again, just to have her triumph over you once more by washing and ironing every dirty shirt again."

"Oh... that thing that gets really hot, that she told me not to touch?"

"Yup... that's the one."

"Nope, can't say that I own one."

"Can I use your credit card?"

"Sure, go crazy!"

"See you when you get home."

"Mmkay." He hung up.

She laughed remembering it as she finished up the last shirt. That apartment was spotless now, she flopped down on the bed next to the box. She lifted the lid slowly, she looked down into the box after setting the lid aside and all that was inside, were small folded up letters, old birthday cards, and photographs. Aya picked them up one by one and read them. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared down at her own handwriting, get well cards from when Reno was twelve and had broken his leg and was in the hospital for a week after Aya found him lying in pain on the beach. She remembered how helpless he looked, and how he was crying out for her, for anyone. How when he got to the hospital how she cried and how the doctor told her that she had saved his life. There was also the birthday cards she gave him, ones his mom gave him, ones from all the kids she used to know that they used to play with, old photographs of the two of them playing together. She stopped when she got to this one photograph of them a month before she left. They were with a group of their friends at the top of a mountain, they made a day out of it, a picnic and everything as a way to say goodbye to their friend. Reno had been helping her climb by holding her hand, because she was afraid of heights, and when they got to the top someone had taken a picture of the view and there Reno and Aya were holding hands, looking at one another, and smiling. It was like all their childhood memories were contained in this one tiny little box.

Reno unlocked the door to the apartment and saw that everything was spotless. All the shoes lined up next to the door, which he remembered to take his off, the couch pillow had even been fluffed, the linen closet was near and organized, his bathroom smelled like fresh squeezed lemons, and then he opened his bedroom door and saw Aya sitting there over a small shoe box with her back to him, crying. He rushed to her side.

"Aya what wrong!" He looked down at the photograph in her hand, and he took it into his fingers and examined it. "Wha..."

"Why can't things be the way they used to Reno?" She looked up into his eyes. "Why can't mom still be alive? Why can't we still be the kids we used to be?" She stood up and began to walk away. But he grabbed her by the hand.

"Things happen in life that we can't explain. But, do you think your mother would want you to give up so easily?"

"No..." She paused. "Its just so much to deal with all at once. All these overwhelming feelings. You come back into my life, I'm helping plot the demise of my own father, my mother is dead, I'm dirt broke, I'm mooching off you, Logan is left alone to scramble for what rent I'm not able to cover, my life is just spirally downward and I'm driving myself up the walls because of it! Look at me! I cleaned your entire apartment, from your closet, to the dust on top of the ceiling fan blades just to keep my mind off everything that's going on right now!" She began to shake. He places his hands on her shoulders.

"You just need some time alright? Don't worry about a clean apartment right now, treat yourself to something nice for a change! Sleep in, my bed is comfy for a reason, take a bubble bath! If I don't have bubble bath stuff, then go buy some, I don't care if you spend my money I have plenty of it." He took her into his embrace. "Tomorrow I'm going to call at noon from work, and if you don't sound sleepy when you pick up the phone I will leave work and come home and force you to relax if I have to!"

"Promise?"

"How many promises do I need to make, to make you happy woman!" he laughed. She smiled. "Now... you crawl into that bed over there, and I'm going to whip up some ice cream in a bowl for you, and you sit here... turn on the television if you want. I'll be right back." Aya climbed into the bed and grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. Reno arrived back in the room with a bowl and spoon. "Classic chocolate, I hope it's still your favorite." He smiled.

"You remembered... how sweet." She smirked a little. Reno walked over to his closet. "Throw your dirty clothes in that basket over there, if I catch you hanging something back up I'll kill you myself." He discarded his clothing into the basket.

"You said you cleaned my closet?"

"Yes?" She ate another spoonful of ice cream. "Why?" Reno opened the door cautiously and frowned.

"You just had to iron _everything_ didn't you..."

"You know me." She smiled.

"Ugh..." He moaned. "You know how long it took me to break those in just right?"

"As long as it took me to iron the perfect crease into every pant leg, and every sleeve."

"Touche Aya..."

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to help me finish this bowl of ice cream!" She yelled at him.

"I thought you'd never ask..." He smiled while crawling into bed next to her.


	12. Can You Hear Me?

disclaimer: same old

author's note: My sincere apologizes! School has been stressful and i've finally been able to sit down and write after a very long nap!

author's note 2: new readers... reviews are always welcome :)

Chapter 12- Can You Hear Me

It was late in the lazy morning for Aya. It was difficult to break her insane sleep schedule and she was enjoying a toasted bagel with strawberry cream cheese while spending the hours in front of the television watching cartoons when Reno's promised phone call run in here ears.

"It's ten o'clock Aya... I knew you wouldn't sleep in! You're impossible to break aren't you!" He scolded.

"Hey 9:30 and 6:30 are a big difference! I just took a shower and I'm eating a late breakfast get off my back!" She laughed into the phone.

"Well sorry to interrupt your relaxing but I actually need you to do something for me. It's the real reason why I called so early."

"And what might that be?"

"Skip the bubble bath and go buy a formal dress!"

"What!" She nearly choked on her bagel.

"There's a company dinner tonight that I forgot about and you're going to be my date."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Unless you want to embarrass yourself in front of the president himself." Aya laughed.

"God forbid I offend his highness!"

"Come on you're a girl, girls like to spend money on shiny, pretty things."

"Since when have I been a female to you?"

"Since you got boobs..."

"Shut up... Don't you have someone to shoot?"

"Actually I'm swimming in a sea of paperwork right now. But, I can't tell you about it because..." he began to whisper, "it's top secret!" She could hear a grin in his voice.

"Fine I'll go buy a dress! But, I won't enjoy it!" She proclaimed.

"Be ready by six, that's when I'll pick you up."

"Yes sir!" She saluted the air. They said their goodbyes and each hung up the phone. Aya sitting on the couch laughing while Reno sat in his office anxious for the night.

Aya decided to get dressed and go. Wearing a pair of blue jeans, boots, a sweater with a knee length corduroy jacket and stripped scarf. She stepped outside clutching her coat to protect her from the cold. _It'll be snowing soon... And he wants me to buy a dress! I need a fur coat in this weather... _She stepped on a train that would take her to downtown Midgar to the shopping sector.

It took hours for her to locate a store that carried something decent. She walked down the street with a large purple box and a considerably full shopping bag. _Of course... The box had to be a bright girlie color..._ She stumbled onto the train and pushed her box though the crowd to find a seat. After sitting down she hugged the box close to her body. _Jesus... This box is huge! The dress had to be poofy... didn't it... I really hope this isn't over doing it..._ When she got off the train she wobbled home. Aya had so many things to do and it was already four o'clock. She began running the hot water in the bathtub. _I can take a bath... my feet are killing me and I suppose I have some time to spare... _She stripped down to her skin and climbed into the bathtub and soaked her sore muscles in the hot water. She looked down at her pale skin, the purpling of the bruises had finally faded, the cuts healed, she was thankful. Considering her dress was a little on the scandalous side. She dipped her head in the water and began to wash her hair, her body, shave her legs. _It's like the prom I never went to..._ She laughed to herself.

After finishing her bath she climbed into her bathrobe, her hair in a towel flopping down on the couch filing her fingernails, trimming her toe nails before painting them with a clear sealer. Afterwards drying her hair, rolling it into curlers. Which she had also bought instead of battling with a curling iron. She threw on minimal makeup, mascara and a dab of lip gloss. When she was rushing around the apartment and ran by a mirror only to laugh hysterically at the way she looked. Wearing a robe and slippers, with curlers, like a horrible housewife. She ran into the bedroom and threw off the top of the box and ran her fingers slowly over the satin fabric of the white dress before her. She lifted the dressed out of the box and laid it out on the bed and discarded her robe and then slipping into the proper bra and panties for the occasion, pulling up the fabric along with the zipper. She scurried into the bathroom, removing the curlers, and pulled her hair back into a cascading waterfall of curls. When she was satisfied with her curly ponytail and the way she pinned up her curls she slid a pearl comb into the base of the curls for decoration. Aya stood in front of the full length mirror in Reno's room where she pulled on a set of white elbow length gloves and a small ribbon like choker. She looked at the girl in the mirror. Aya no longer recognized herself. The full length white dress reached down to the floor and appeared to make the skin of her collar bone glow. The strapless gown hugged her curves so delicately. She then slipped on the white heels she had bought, securing the strap around her ankle. When she stared into the mirror she was no longer Aya, but the sophisticated and eloquent Miss Aya Gates. She was so oblivious to everything around her, because she never heard the door open. Reno was finishing tying his black tie when he saw Aya. Who was standing there angelic like, when she realized he was there she gently turned her head towards him and caught his tie in her steady gaze.

"You've got it all wrong Reno..." She let out a small giggle, stepped forward, and fixed it for him. When she had successfully fixed the tie she looked up at him, his jaw hanging open. "Don't say a word..." She smiled. Aya looked at the clock. "Well it's six o'clock, just like you promised." She looked down at his shoes, sitting there untied. "What am I going to do with you..." She crouched down and tied his shoes for him. Then she stepped back and tilted her head to the side with her hands on her hips. Aya began tugging at all parts of his suit, and it wasn't till she was completely satisfied with his appearance that she turned to the dresser sprayed a small amount of perfume on herself and proceeded to trot on the door, with the silent Reno at her heels. Reno stared at the way she carried herself, her curls bouncing slightly, her back straight, shoulders back, as if she were royalty. She certainly looked the part she played.

Reno opened the limo door, provided by Rufus, for her. She seated herself on the plush leather, and Reno sat down next to her fidgeting in his suit.

"Would you stop Reno." She smiled at him. "You act like you've never worn a suit before."

"Sorry..." He quietly mumbled.

"So you aren't mute!" She laughed. "Do I have to make you sit on your hands like a small child?" She took his hand in hers. "Stop being so worried about tonight." She gave his hand a small squeeze.

"You look very..." he paused. "nice!" He finally chose the word he wanted.

"Well that's good, I certainly wouldn't want to look bad in front of your co-workers. I felt like the dress would be over doing it. But it was the only thing that was a reasonable price that I actually liked." She fixed her gaze forward for the rest of the ride to the party.

Upon their arrival they were formally introduced to the entire party. Right after Elena who was escorted by Tseng, and Rude who had this foreign beauty in a red dress on his arm. Rufus stood in the middle of the floor and watched as Reno and Aya descended the stairs. Aya's dressed follower her like a small cloud at her feet while Reno was just focusing on keeping his eyes off her and trying to accomplish getting down the stairs in one piece. When his feet finally hit solid floor he let out a large sigh. Rufus stepped forward to greet the couple, taking Aya's hand in his and kissing the satin covering her fingers gently.

"My, my, Reno... She's absolutely exquisite. Why ever didn't you bring her around sooner?" The blonde president ran his fingers through his flawless hair.

"I've only just moved here within the passed year, sir." She cast her gaze downward and swept her skirt into a curtsy. No one knew what was causing her to be so formal. Rufus placed his delicate fingers beneath her chin tilting her gaze towards him.

"No need to be so formal my child." Something inside Reno twitched. Seeing Rufus with his fingers touching the face of his angelic date made him tighten the grip of her hand in the crook of his elbow closer to his torso. Tseng escorted his blonde co-worker who had chosen a golden ensemble. She was blushing a good shade of red in her halter dress, with Tseng's hand in the middle of her bare back as they approached with her skirt of her foot length dress billowing out behind her.

"This must be the girl I've heard so little about!" She gushed. "Honestly Reno you can be such a stiff sometimes..." She offered her hand to shake Aya's. "I'm Elena, you've already met Rude and Tseng." She smiled. Rude was still wearing his sunglasses, and his full lipped beauty was closely clinging to him while whispering things in his ears quiet frequently. It was the first time in months any of his co-workers had seen Rude smile.

They all sat around together at their table and laughed together. Rufus waved his hand in the air motioning the band to strike up the music. Aya adored the sound of string instruments as she leaned over to Reno's ear.

"Dance with me!" She smiled at him.

"What? Wait... I don't dance." He replied.

"Fine then I'll find someone else to dance with!" She stood up in attempt to make herself look available. Reno simply laughed.

"You're just going to make a fool of yourself."

"That's what you think..." In spite of him she walked directly up to the president himself and tapped him on the shoulders. The white suited blonde turned around and stared down at the raven haired girl.

"May I help you with something?" He was slightly confused.

"Only if you may offer your services of showing a lady a good time on the dance floor." She smiled gently up at him. Reno spit out the wine he had been sipping on. Rufus took Aya's hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist as they began to move on the dance floor.

"It's your fault you wouldn't dance with her Reno..." Elena laughed into her wine glass. "Of course I'd dance with Rufus..." She smiled in Tseng's direction. He caught her hint and asked her to dance. Rude and his girl followed as well, leaving the very pouty Reno at their table alone. He looked up at Aya and Rufus on the dance floor and saw him smiling down at her, and Aya was laughing. He could only imagine what sweet nothings he was leaning down and whispering in her ear. Upset and distraught he got up and walked out of the room.

"You're a beautiful woman, Aya." Rufus complimented her.

"You're too generous, sir." He took her hand and kissed it again.

"Have you ever thought of a job in the modeling industry?"

"Stop it!" She laughed. "You're going to give me a large ego."

"I'm just saying I have connections." He smiled. He pulled her a little closer and they glided across the dance floor. She could feel his breath caressing her cheek. He released her from his grasp and spun her around, laughing as her skirt billowed outward only to return to it's previous state of flowing slowly. That's when Aya realized that Reno had disappeared from his seat. She stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" Rufus asked.

"It's just a little warm in here, I need some air." She smiled as she walked away, only to turn around and curtsy in thanks for the dance. She wandered trying to find Reno. Her thoughts racing. _Maybe dancing with the president was taking it too far! I was only trying to make him a little steamed..._ She finally came to an open door which led out onto a balcony where Reno was resting his palms on the cement railing. He turned when he heard her heels clicking across the cement.

"So you're finally bored with the president now?" he scoffed.

"I was just trying to have a little fun Reno..." She apologized. "I'm sorry if my behavior got you a little bit more steamed beneath the collar than I wanted it to..."

"So you admit to doing it on purpose?"

"Why else would I have done it?" She laughed. She moved closer to him and touched his arm. He brushed it off. She stepped back. "So this is how it's going to be... You let me in you push me away, you let me in you push me away? It's always been like this, and it's always going to be like this!" She bitterly spat. "Can you hear me?" She yelled in his face. He didn't respond and she scoffed, and shook her head as she turned around and walked back down the hall way.

Reno didn't chase after her...

more author's notes: HAHA! cliffy in your faces! now you have to love me:)


	13. What Tomorrow Brings

disclaimer: same old

Author's note: Another update so soon! Why yes... it is true! I stayed home sick from school today... I decided I would do something productive with my time. I hope you guys haven't missed me too terribly...

Author's note 2: FuchiaFinn... Where is your review for the last chapter? along with another update :) lol

Author's note 3: new readers and reviews always welcome :)

Chapter 13- What Tomorrow Brings

Aya angrily stomped down the marble hallway towards the front of the building when she heard Tseng's voice from down the hall. She turned around to meet the raven haired man's gaze.

"I need to speak with you Miss Gates." He approached her so they were standing face to face. "If you're going to be working with us, I would feel a lot more comfortable with you coming to work regularly with Reno for self defense training, and to learn how our company functions."

"I understand sir." She nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't want you to die before you fulfill your mission." She nodded in agreement once again.

"Will that be all sir?" He nodded. She turned and walked away, only to be stopped once more.

"One more thing Aya... About Reno, keep it professional... He's been... How do I say this... Out of whack since we last met." Aya didn't turn to face him.

"Yes sir." She muttered as she continued down the hallway towards the valet parking.

Tseng continued down the hallway towards where Aya had been leaving, judging by the look on her face, he figured he'd find an upset Reno. The Wutaian man kept his hands folded behind his back as he approached the red head was leaning against the rail.

"You've been very tense, passive, and distant this passed week..." The red head turned to acknowledge his presence. "It's that woman isn't it." He smirked at his co-worker as he placed himself at Reno's side.

"Of course not!" Reno scoffed.

"You know she's considered your co-worker now... You know the rules about co-workers."

"The ones you don't follow..." He spat bitterly.

"I suppose that's true." Tseng sighed thinking of Elena. "But, I've made peace with the fact that I may send her out one day and she may never come back. Are you ready for that Reno? Are you prepared to send that girl directly into enemy territory and that she may not come out alive? Are you ready to face the consequences? I'm only saying this because I'm your friend, not just your boss." Reno remained quiet. "Let me know you're still alive in there Reno. Are you?"

"You're right Tseng... I'm not ready..." He hung his head low.

"Then do yourself a favor Reno... Look at her as you would Elena, as a partner... not a lover..." He pat his friend on the back, and then walked away.

Aya stood on the front steps of the hall when Elena approached her clutching her coat around her.

"You must be freezing! The weather is stifling out here!" Aya stood there still, cold, and unfeeling. "It's Reno isn't it?" Elena could tell by the tear filled eyes and the stern demeanor. "If you need somewhere to stay, my place is free." She placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Maybe it's just best if you spend a little time away from him." She frowned as Aya continuously disregarded her advise. "Feel better girl." She then turned and walked back inside. Aya stood there as the valet opened a taxi door for her moments after it pulled up. She climbed inside and headed homeward.

Reno stood there silently on the balcony contemplating to himself what Tseng had said. _I can't put her in that sort of situation!_ He kept yelling over and over inside his head. _I can't let her go..._ He balled his fists up and slammed them on the concrete railing. He quickly dashed back to the main hall to find her. But, when he arrived he didn't see her. He approached Rude.

"Have you seen Aya?" Rude simply nodded no. Reno then tried Elena. "Have you seen Aya?" He asked again.

"Yeah she was hailing a cab out front. What did you do to her Reno? She looked really upset!" Elena was stern. "I swear you can be the most inconsiderate person ever!" She spat. Reno's insides cringed. _How could she leave without saying anything to me?_ Reno wove through the crowd towards the door. Rude leaned over to Elena.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's in love..." She sighed. "He just won't acknowledge it... Maybe it's better he doesn't..." She stared into the bottom of her wine glass. "And all this time we wish Reno would settle on one girl, and now he's chosen the wrong one, or at least the wrong time." She sunk slightly into her chair. "Rude, maybe you can talk some sense into him! I mean you two have been partners, friends, forever."

"Reno is Reno, and there's no changing his mind..."

Aya sat on the couch sipping a hot tea in her pj's and robe. The mixture of herbs was suppose to help her sleep, as far as she was concerned it wasn't working. She didn't even know why she bothered to come home. Any minute now Reno was going to walk in through that door in an angry rage and yell at her, and all she wanted to do was sleep and not deal with it. Seconds later just as she guessed, she heard keys jingling in the lock, and a very lazily walking Reno walked in the door. He looked around the dark room for a second before his eyes adjusted and he saw Aya on the couch with a steamy cup of tea. He saw the tea kettle was still warm and poured himself a cup and grabbed a tea bag.

"You don't drink tea..." Aya said eyes closed, taking a sip. Reno sat down next to her.

"Never too late to start..." They both sat there in silence for awhile before Reno finally spoke up. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I didn't fit in."

"What's the real reason?"

"I didn't want to deal with your immature antics." She took another sip. _Ouch..._ was the only word Reno could process in his brain at that moment. He looked over at the fuzzy slippered girl and frowned slightly.

"I could have handled myself better..."

"At least you're man enough to admit it."

"I just..."

"Didn't want to deal with it." She finished his sentence. "When are you going to deal with it Reno..." Her gaze was still fixed away from him, mostly to her tea.

"Now..." Aya turned her head to look at him as he grabbed her cup of tea and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "I have some things to say and I want your full undivided attention..."

"I'm listening..."

"I don't want you to stay on for this mission... I'm not ready to let you go out there knowing that you might not come back."

"This is my decision not yours Reno... I know you're not ready, I knew you weren't ready the moment I felt your muscles tense when I told Tseng I would. The truth is we're co-workers for this short time and we better start acting like it." Aya stood up and carried her mug into the kitchen. "I'm tired Reno... I'm going to bed." She set the mug in the sink and headed down the hall. Reno sat there on the couch for a long time in deep thought, so long that he didn't even bother to get up as he fell asleep there on the couch.

Aya discovered Reno drooling on himself the next morning, she prod at him gently to stir him from his slumber. Reno opened his eyes to a stern look of a female in a robe and wet hair dangling in his face. Aya wiped the side of his face with her sleeve.

"I swear what am I going to do with you! The shower is all yours, hurry up." She laughed and pointed at the clock and then disappeared. Reno rubbed his lazy eyes and then crawled into the bathroom and began running the warm water. Aya stood in front of her portion of the closet. She heard a clash and bounce nosie, laughing a little at the sleepy Reno forgetting that there are shampoo bottles on the shelves inside the shower. She stared meekly into the boring closet. She had to laugh at herself a little, all her nice clothes were white to black, complete with all shades of grey. After deciding on business casual she grabbed a grey skirt out of the closet with a black turtleneck sweater, along with some nylons. Once dressed she puller her wet black hair back into a braid, and packed a quick gym bag, only to turn around to be met by a very wet Reno.

"Did you steal my brush?" He asked gripping his towel around his waist.

"Yes... Only because someone has been stealing mine along with my hair ties!" She retorted holding out his hairbrush. Reno accepted defeat and retreated back into the bathroom. Aya laid out his clothes for the day on the bed and went to fix herself a pot of coffee.

When Reno stepped out of the bathroom with his hair looking flawless as always, he saw his clothes neatly laid out. He smirked and began dressing himself. Afterwards he walked out into the kitchen where there was a steaming mug of coffee and a bagel with jelly on it.

"Two creams, one sugar, and I hope you still like strawberry jam." She leaned against the counter.

"Thank you _dear!_" He smiled. It was like last night never happened. Either that or she didn't show it. He began scarfing down his coffee and food while Aya stood there sipping the last bit of her coffee before sliding her feet into her black flats, and grabbing her coat.

"Come on Reno we're going to be late." She sighed. Aya walked over to him and fixed his tie once again. "Do I need to yank you by your poorly tied tie or are we going to haul some ass?" She gave him a questioning look. He simply shook his head and they headed out the door.

Upon their late arrival at Reno's office, they were greeted by two grinning Turks.

"What are you two smiling about?" Reno asked Elena and Rude. Rude simply grabbed Aya's gym bag, and Elena handed Reno a stack of papers. "What!"

"We can't help it that you can't show up on time." Elena smiled as the three of them left the room and Reno was left to sit quietly at his desk gritting his teeth over paperwork.

Elena, Rude, and Aya stepped into a room, and when Rude turned on the lights weight machines lined the walls and mats were the majority of the center of the room.

"Welcome to our work out room Aya." Rude smirked.

"Wow... This is pretty nice, everything is so... shiny?" In all honesty she was a little nervous. Rude laughed.

"Elena had that same look on her face the first time she saw this room." Elena punched Rude in the arm, and he cringed. "Sorry..." He muttered.

"You'll be fine." Elena smiled. "Lets begin with the basics."

Reno was miserable leaning over his paperwork. He was just finishing up the last page, when he looked up at the clock. Aya had been in training for a good three hours now, that's when Reno decided she was worse off than he was. As easy as it was for him to knock out three hours of training, Aya was in for a rude awakening. Taking a small break after his paperwork he thought about last night again. Aya was fine this morning, she was all radiance like she always was. He twirled his pen in his fingers, thinking about what Tseng had said again. He had to admit ever since Aya was back in his life his world had been flipped more than a little upside down. He threw his pen down and decided to go see how Aya was holding up. He walked into the work out room and saw that the lights were on, but no one was in there. He continued across the room grabbed a set of ear plugs and continued into the next room. Reno was right, they were going over gun training at this point. Aya was standing to the right of Rude and Elena who were also practicing. Reno grabbed a pair of safety glasses and walked up behind Aya. He placed his hands on her hips when she was reloading. She was a little startled and dropped her clip.

"Be ready for anything!" He yelled next to her ear, and smiled. She finished reloading and stood ready to fire again. "Hold on a second!" He yelled over Rude and Elena's gunfire. Placing his hands on her waist again he adjusted her stance and leaning down next to her ear again. "Okay now fire!" He kept his hands firm on her hips as she unloaded her next clip. Elena looked over noticing her increased accuracy and saw Reno standing there with his hands on Aya's waist, smiling and frowning on the inside all at once. Aya wasn't very comfortable holding a gun let alone firing one, but with Reno there holding her it was like it was apart of her. She was tense, but knowing Reno was there and feeling his breath on her neck she finally relaxed. Rude tapped Elena on the shoulder, and they both walked over to Aya who finished up her clip. They all went back into the weight room.

"See you tomorrow Aya." Elena smiled. "Get some rest tonight, I suggest a lavender oil bath when you get home. You may feel fine right now, but your muscles will kill later." Her and Rude walked into their separate locker rooms. Reno looked down at Aya.

"Sounds like you had a good first day." He smiled.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, but Rude and Elena went easy on me for the first day."

"What did you learn?"

"A lot of self defense stuff, we're going to tie it in with basic offense tomorrow." She grabbed a towel out of a cupboard next to the locker room doors. "I'll meet you in your office then?" Reno nodded and Aya headed into the women's locker room.

After the work day was done, Reno and Aya got into the car and began the drive home. Reno looked over not five minutes later and Aya was already asleep against the window pane. _Rude and Elena really wore her out..._ He thought quietly to himself.

When they arrived at home. He was left to carry the sleeping Aya up to their place. When he made it up the stairs and into their room he placed her gently down onto the mattress and slipped off her shoes. Reno sat down on the mattress next to her sleeping body, brushing her bangs out her face and leaning down placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sitting back up he frowned down at her sadly. Only to walk to sit on the couch in the living room. _Tomorrow brings us closer to..._ He didn't want to think about it.

Author's note 4: So many notes! ...brings them closer to what! buwahahaha only I know... and only your reviews are the key to finding out! oh i know i'm so evil :)


	14. To See You Again

Disclaimer: Same old

Author's Note: I'M ALIVE I SWEAR IT! Sorry this one took so long, this was a difficult chapter to write, written, revised, revised, revised again! I hope you enjoy it!

Author's Note 2: I always love reviews, the more reviews the more chapters my readers!

Chapter 14- To See You Again

Three whole months in the making... Today was the day all their hard work would begin to pay off, or Rufus would personally destroy each and every one of them. Aya stood in the armory next to Reno, lifting the skirt of her red dress and placing a pistol in its thigh holster. For three months Reno had tried to remain platonic to her enigmatic personality, trying not to slip up. Three months he would "fall asleep watching the television" most nights to avoid the temptation of taking her into his arms and cradling her while she slept. He grabbed his EMR off the shelf while Aya gave him a quick glance, inside she was screaming. Three months she silently cried herself to sleep, three months she curled up in the bottom of the shower at night just to avoid seeing him, three months she'd go to bed first so she simply didn't have to face the music. She bent down to fix the strap on her red heels then turning to the mirror to check her appearance. Elena walked up behind Aya poofing her curls slightly for her, and then placing her hands on Aya's shoulders.

"You'll do great! You look the part, now just sell it!" She smiled. "With that dress, it shouldn't be hard. Hey if selling drugs doesn't work, you could always..."

"Elena!" Aya laughed. Both the girls laughing caused Reno to glance in Aya's direction. He had to admit, she looked stunning in that short red dress. _Those curves... That full round..._

"Something wrong Reno?" Aya questioned.

"Lips! Lips! I said lips!" She gave him a puzzling look. "Nothing..." He turned and walked away. Elena gave Aya a nudge in the ribs.

"Has he been like that for the last three months?" Aya simply nodded. Their mission, get Aya into Gate's ranks by passing her off as a new substance pusher. Tseng strategically placed his rats in all the right places, having them say all the right things. There was already a buzz about this mysterious girl in the underground. No one knew nothing about her, not even her name. That was the idea, the Turks didn't want Gates to find out his own daughter's identity right away. For the passed three months "The Lady In Red" shortened to "Lady Red" had been distributed on the streets. Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty into order to wash them clean. _How appropriate._ Aya smirked to herself. They purposefully sent Aya and Elena to find a red dress specifically for this mission. Elena fixed one of Aya's loose curls and then she was ready. Aya joined her fellow Turks in the elevator as they all proceeded down to the parking garage. Elena and Rude would sit inside a SUV a few blocks from the designated meeting site. Reno would escort Aya to the club and would join Elena and Rude afterwards. Reno didn't like the fact that Aya was to be protected by hired undercover Shinra muscle. He wanted to be by her side, but it would blow their cover. You can't exactly miss a person like Reno, or even see him and not remember him as a Turk. Luckily from the place he and the others were stationed they could patch into the security cameras and watch Aya's every move. They also had a tracking node implanted into Aya's body. Reno smirked to himself remembering the look on Aya's face when she saw the needle they were using. When his mind returned to the mission, those things only eased his mind slightly. With that everyone split into their separate vehicles.

After a long hour drive in silence Reno and Aya arrived at the service entrance. Reno flipped the switch to unlock Aya's door, but she slapped her hand over the plactic knob causing the door to stay locked. Reno gave Aya and questioning look. Her gaze was fixed forward out the windshield.

"I want to say something to you... In case something happens tonight." Her gaze out the window never faltered Reno stared at her profile.

"Don't you talk like that..." He was trying to keep himself from yelling in repose to her statement. "Nothing is going to happen! You're going to..." He was interrupted by a tender kiss. When Aya pulled away he saw tears in her eyes and she was gone as fast as their fleeting kiss. All he saw was her red dress swishing behind her. Reno was left sitting there... Stunned. Aya leaned against the door to collect herself. This was a big night, and she couldn't let herself go like that. After collecting herself she stood up straight, shoulders back, one foot in front of the other, and began to move slowly forward. She met with her bodyguards and they stepped into a large conference room. Aya took a seat in a large leather chair and waited for Gates and his gang.

When they arrived her chair was facing away while the party took their seats at the other side of the long cherry table. With her back still to Gates she began to speak.

"So you wish to merit my help..." She sounded uninterested.

"I'm prepared to pay you sufficiently for you assistance..." Aya cringed, it was the first time she'd heard his voice in years. She spun around to face them in her chair. Her face was stone when she saw her father, even more so when she saw who was sitting next to him.

_Logan..._

Logan had a startled look in his eyes, Aya remained platonic.

"Something wrong Logan?" Gates asked him.

"No sir..."

"Back to business!" Aya scolded. "I don't have all the time in the world gentlemen, unless you get your act together I have better things to do..." She spat.

"Now miss..." Gates responded.

"Mr. Gates... Do _not_ attempt to reason with me," she shook her head, "either act or don't! There aren't enough hours in my busy day to argue with you."

"Fair enough... Deal or no?" Logan stood up and carried a briefcase to Aya's side and opened it.

"For wasting my time... I demand twice as much." Gates's mouth fell open.

"Logan bring the case back." He glared at his flesh and blood without even knowing it.

"You think I'm bluffing? That's cute... Double or nothing. Goodbye Mr. Gates you've wasted enough of my time." She got up form her chair and headed for the door. Her heels clicking violently behind her.

"Wait..." She heard as she touched the knob.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement..." Her bodyguard collected the case. "Meet me here tomorrow same time, with the second case... Your shipment will be waiting for you." Aya exited to a hallway that led to a small sitting room with a bunch of important guests along with enough bubbly broads for everyone of the deep pocketed men to take two home. She approached the bar. "One glass of my private stock." The bar tender obeyed. Logan approached Aya slowly.

"So this is where you've been the last nearly four months?"

"Time is money..." She responded. Logan placed his hand on top of the one she had resting on the bar.

"I've been worried sick about you! No one goes on vacation for four months without a word!"

"This caring side of you is cute, but I don't have time for this." She slipped her hand away from his and went to grab her drink. Logan yanked her off her stool, spun her to face him, and pinner her against the bar. "Surprising Logan, I never though you had it in you to be forceful. I sort of like this new..." She stared up into his deep green eyes, as she dragged her fingers lazily over the chest of his suit, "..powerful you..."

"Oh really?" Logan moved his grip from her arms to her waist pulling the skirt of her dress up slightly, sliding his knee between her thighs.

"Aren't you being vulgar? I don't think this is in your job description."

"Who says I follow the rules?" He inched her skirt up a little more. Aya leaned forward to his ear and whispered...

"So... Why didn't you tell me you were my father's fucking lapdog?" She removed her hands from her, and walked away. He caught her hand.

"Playing hard to get? It's not like you told me where you were going." She kept pulling away, while Logan chased her down. "Explain that to me." She crossed the room and separated him from her by closing a door in his face. He smartly flung the door open and shut it behind him, catching her by the wrist and pinning her in the corner of the stairwell they were standing in. "Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything Logan. I'm tough shit now, I don't need you anymore!" _What's wrong with me? What am I saying! This is Logan! _He stared back at her for a moment, taking a few steps foward.

"You're so sexy when you don't need me..." He placed his lips violently on hers, invading her mouth with his curious tongue. She whimpered quietly. Wrapping his arm around her tightly holding her to him the other tangled up in her curly hair. Aya stood there in his arms, stunned. Logan need her so badly. His hands traveled lazily down her slim form to the hem of her skirt feeling the smooth skin beneath them. A low vibrating noise echoed through the stairwell as Logan released Aya from his grasp as her grabbed his phone. She was regaining consciousness as Logan hung up his phone. Logan grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Come home with me." He smiled.

"I can't."

"Why not."

"I met someone."

"What?" He was stunned. "You met someone?"

"Yes Logan, I'm capable of loving someone."

"Who? When? ...Why?"

"The owner of this club's son, Anton. When I was on my vacation to Costel De Sol, I met him on the dance floor, and we spent the rest of the night together. We spent the rest of the week together eating dinner on the beach, talking while sipping fine wine. He's a good man."

"Intelligence and security before love..." He scoffed. "You don't thrive on security Aya... You never have! You thrive on passion and beauty!"

"There are different kinds of love, beauty, passion." She turned to leave. "I've been here too long, goodbye Logan." She stepped out of the stairwell and returned to the conference room and sat in the chair. "Anton? What were you thinking! Ugh... It's a somewhat valid excuse..." While sitting and waiting for Reno, she touched her lips, and thought about Logan. Que floodgate. She curled up in the chair and began to cry. _How could he? He was the whole time... oh God!_ Reno stepped into the room with Aya gasping for air between tears. He rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"What happened!" He questioned alarmingly.

"Mission success..." She whimpered.

"Is this about your father Aya?" He paused waiting for an answer from the sobbing form in his arms. "You can pull through this! I have faith!"

"It's Logan, Reno! He's working for my father!"

Author's Note 3: Only their fate is in my hands... Oh i'm devious!

please review :d


	15. Slip Up

Disclaimer: Same old, no FF character belongs to me, though it would be nice if reno was in my bed...

Author's note!: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! i've been so busy with my school play and other crap, that i neglected my story... so in exchange i have a surprise for you in this chapter...

enjoy my darlings... enjoy

Chapter 15- Slip Up

They all sat around Tseng's conference table quietly. Aya fiddled with her hair nervously, paying no regard to Reno's burning gaze. They went through the meeting footage. Responses were all encouraging, Rude even gave Aya a playful punch in the arm for being such a hard ass. Reno wasn't so convinced. But, when Aya was no longer located in any cameras Tseng paused the footage. Here came what Aya was afraid of.

"There wasn't a camera in that corridor, we weren't aware of that, it was a wrinkle in our plan... So, Aya, you need to tell us everything that happened."

"Well..." She began. "Gates' assistant didn't handle rejection very well, so he followed me. I professionally explained that I was seeing someone, and then left." Reno knew she was hiding something. Something happened with her and Logan.

"Seeing someone?" Tseng questioned.

"Okay... So I made up someone on the fly so he wouldn't go to Gates and screw us over just because he didn't get the piece of ass he wanted..." Tseng clapped.

"Good quick thinking." She plopped her head down on the table.

"I said he was the son of the owner of the club..." She sighed into the table top. Everyone looked at Tseng puzzled.

"Does the owner even have a son?" Elena asked.

"No..." A muffled groan came from Aya's folded arms.

"He has a daughter." Tseng smirked.

"You could always harbor lesbian tendencies, I wouldn't mind you bringing your friends over to my bed." Reno interjected. Aya was instantly upright plastering a single well placed firm fist into his shoulder. Elena smirked when Reno winced, she had taught her padawan well.

"Ladies!" Tseng joked. "That means you too Reno." He smiled. "Tonight Aya is to meet Gates and his congregation at the club, alone. We will be stationed inside tonight, Aya is..."

"Yes?"

"We know about Logan..." Tseng sighed, giving her an apologetic gaze. "And we need you to..." He looked away from her.

"Use your better assets to infiltrate their ranks." Reno was stern. So stern you might have thought he was gritting his teeth. Tseng stared in disbelief when Reno himself said the one thing he didn't want to.

"I understand."

"I don't ask you to do what I wouldn't ask Elena herself to do... But, you can refuse. Elena would have the same option." Every second Aya thought about her answer killed Reno a little more.

"For the better of the mission... I accept."

"Very well. Dismissed, meet at the club tonight by the service entrance." He exited the room. Aya grabbed her bad and headed for the firing range. Reno followed slowly behind.

She stood there in a white tee shirt and blue jeans. Reno watched her quietly from the door for a good ten minutes before she noticed him standing there, against the door. He approached her slowly.

"Your stance is still off." He frowned. Aya hung her head desperately. Reno stood behind her for the hundredth time in 3 months. "Relax. You're way too tense! This is going to sound lame but, be one with the barrel. It's going to go where you want it to, and if you're tense it's going to be off." She set the gun down and began stretching. Reno placed his hands on her shoulders and began to roll this thumbs over her sore muscles. "That's better!" He pulled her firmly against him taking in a smell of her hair as his face was buried in her ebony locks. Placing her feet shoulder width apart, shoulders relaxed, one with the barrel. Her first few rounds were excellent, and then Reno let go. Her shoots continued to be excellent. "How is it you are an excellent shot when I tell you what to do?" he laughed.

"Because I feel safe when you're here." She responded truthfully, looking away from him.

"You're capable of taking care of yourself."

"Reno." She turned. "I was nothing before this mission, I was a Shinra hating waitress with not future. Now I can take down a man twice my size in hand to hand combat, hit a target with a bullet from long distances, and have a new found self respect for myself I never thought I would have. Considering that I have to face a man I've hated for years... and he doesn't even know who I am. 3 months ago I wasn't much, now I know why guys do what you do." She set her empty gun down. "When I go back to living my own life with or without you, without Logan, I'll be able to make it on my own, and to think... It's all because of you." She smiled at him. "I have to get ready for tonight." She holstered her weapon and headed for the showers. Reno grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why did you do what you did last night before you got out of the car?" Aya's eyes began to water as she smiled again and left.

Aya smoothed out her black dress. _Logan will appreciate this... Silly funeral dress..._ She frowned remembering her dinner with Reno, but quickly brushed it off. Her hair was up in a decorative bun and wore a small black ribbon choker. She stood waiting for Gates and his party to be seated before she entered. Upon her entrance all the men rose until she was seated and then took their seats again. _My father a gentlemen? _She had to laugh inside.

"Good evening gentlemen."

"Good evening Miss?" Her father asked for her last name.

"Gates." She smiled deviously.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Hello Daddy." This is the moment she had been waiting for. "Hello Mister Alexander Ronald Gates, Husband to Darcie Ann Gates, father to Aya Elizabeth Gates."

"It can't be..." He squinted across the table. "Great General Sephiroth it is you!" His eyes became sad. "You have your mother's eyes..." He father became teary eyed.

"I'm not one for tearful reunions... I'm still running a business. So where's the rest of my money?" Logan gave Aya's bodyguard a case identical to the one she received last night. "I'm glad we could do business." She got up from her seat and left the room. All the men were aloud to scatter. Logan followed Aya up to the second floor onto a balcony.

"So where's Anton?"

"Away on business at the Golden Saucer."

"Ahh... Sounds exciting." He stood next to Aya.

"He's gone a lot..." She hung her head.

"So you aren't happy. You can't lie to me Aya."

"I'm well kept, I just miss being held by him in his absence. It makes you miss things you never thought you would."

"Why don't you just go with him?"

"I'd rather sit in our apartment alone sleeping in my own bed than stay alone in a hotel room in a foreign bed." Her eyes began to well up, and she threw herself into Logan's arms. He was obviously startled but soon wrapped his arms around the crying girl in his arms. "You're right Logan!" She cried. "I'm not happy! I don't feel lover anymore, appreciated anymore! Sure I'm not starving, and I have nice things, but that doesn't replace love!" She looked up into his green eyes. He touched the side of her face. She placed her hand on top of his. "Please take me away from this..."

"I thought you didn't need me anymore." He stroked her hair.

"I was lying to myself." She cried into his chest. "I figured if I believed my own lie that it would be true!" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh... It's alright I'm here." He rubbed her back in small circles as he kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't make me spend another night alone. Let me come back home to our small shit apartment."

"I've got something better." He smiled as he placed his fingertips beneath her chin and raised her face to look at him, as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, kissing away her tears brushing them away with the pad of his thumb. He took her by the hand and led her out of the cold. She stopped him inside the doorway. "I need to speak with my father."

"Change of heart?"

"I have some questions I need answers to before I can think about forgiving him." Logan placed another small kiss on her forehead.

"Alright I'll be waiting." He smiled. Aya continued down the corridor by herself into the main upper floor where her father was sipping on a glass of vodka.

"Family has similar taste." She mused her father looked up at her. "Personally I like mine with a slice of lime."

"Your mother liked her drinks bitter too."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Alexander..." She took a seta on the stool next to him. "Why did you leave and never come back after rehab?"

"Never subtle eh? I suppose you're old enough to know the truth. When I left for Midgar for my new job I started drinking again. After everything I put you two through I couldn't face either of you again. So I just disappeared."

"Leaving us to starve!? We were left to fend for ourselves!"

"I figured staying out of your lives was better for you. It was too late to co me back Aya. I had struck out, I knew your mother would never take me back!"

"How about no? You're not a raging alcoholic now! Just another Midgar drug distributer..."

"Like father like daughter."

"I didn't have a choice, I married into this."

"You're married...?"

"Not yet..."

"I suppose it's too late to ask you if I can walk you down the aisle. Then again I don't deserve it."

"I'm not having a big ceremony. It's not right with mom gone."

"I miss her..."

"So you actually know?" She was angry. "You knew my mother died and still you abandoned me?!"

"I didn't want this life for you..."

"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it!" Her voice was choked and bitter.

"There isn't enough time in the rest of my life to make it up to you. I know I have no right in asking."

"You're damn right you don't."

"If it's any consolation. I'll die regretting my life."

"As you should you bastard." She got up from her stool and left the room. Leaving Alexander with this drink lonely at the bar.

Aya walked down to the entrance of the club in blind rage and saw Logan waiting outside sitting on the rood of a nice car.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." He opened her car door and she stepped inside. Angrily fighting with the seatbelt as she put it in its place. There she sat in silence.

"Surprise." Logan smiled as they entered the lush apartment."

"You let me live in that shit hole when you had this?!" She stood amazed in Logan's new apartment.

"I only got this after you left, after my promotion."

"I'd hate to ask what happened to the guy who's place you took." She nervously laughed.

"Six feet under."

"Where's your bathroom? I'd like to take a long soak... I need some time to think." He led her down the hallway into a large tile and glass bathroom.

"If you need anything just yell." He exited the room.

She sunk down into the warm bubbly water. Her hair still up in its decorative bun out of the water. She took in the sweet scent of lavender into her nose. _What's going to happen to me? _Was her first thought _When this is all over... My father dead, Logan's career destroyed, I have no place to call home... _She hugged her knees close to her body resting her forehead on her knees, letting otu a long drawn out sigh. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She responded safe beneath the bubbles. Logan entered.

"You've been in here awhile, you going to be okay?" He took a seat at the head of the bath. She nodded 'Yes'. Logan dipped his hands in the warm water and began to rub Aya's shoulders. "Relax you're too tense." She remembered how Reno said that to her earlier today. Inside she was crying.

Reno knew where Aya was, and it was driving him mad. Thinking of her flirting with another man, bring in the arms of another man, lying in the same bed with another man, made him insanely jealous. He sat on the couch of his empty apartment downing glass after glass of any alcohol he could find in the cupboards. When it was all gone he was frantic to find something to keep his mind off her. Drinking himself to sleep wasn't helping, tossing and turing all through the night. Rolling over to be reminded of the source of his jealousy wasn't there. The sheets were cold on her side of the bed. No faint smell of her shampoo, no smooth skinned beauty occupying half of th bed, no girl stealing the covers, no small body would be tangled in the sheets in the morning. He threw his own pillow off the bed in exchange for hers, clutching it close to his lonely frame.

Aya opened her eyes the next morning wrapped in the arms of Logan, his face buried into her hair. She slowly untangled herself from Logan's limbs changing from a tee-shirt and boxers to her dress and quietly escaping from that prison before he awoke. Only leaving a small note.

"Logan, Sorry I left without saying goodbye, but you looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I had to leave for an appointment. Love Aya."

She quietly entered Reno's apartment taking her heels off and tiptoed over to the bathroom door.

"Here to wash your sinful skin of his touch?" Resonated in the bathroom doorway slowly approaching her. "Tell me Aya how did his lips feel caressing your skin?"

"Nothing happened Reno..." She turned to enter the bathroom.

"Then why do you look so guilty? Why is it then you don't dare look me in the eye?" He grabbed her by the wrist forcing her to look at him. A pleading look in his eyes. "Look at me!" His eyes brimming with tears. She grabbed his hands.

"You see these hands Reno?" She stood there holding them. Staring up into his eyes. "These hands!? These hands at the only ones I wish to ever caress my skin!" She released his hands in exchange for running her fingertips over his lips. "These the last lips I ever kiss... But you're so dense that you'd rather accuse me than touch me..." She began to walk away when Reno caught her wrist again.

"That's not true..." He pulled her flush against him. "I'm just not ready to let you go out there knowing you might not come back." He ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "It's impossible to escape you..." He pinned her against the inner frame of the bathroom door leaning down hesitantly. Aya could feel his breath on her lips as his nose gently brushed against hers. He stared down into her eyes looking for an answer. "After all this time... I can't control it anymore..." Aya placed a single finger over his lips. He claimed his prize in a single passionate gesture. A single tear rolled down her face, Reno paying it no mind and brushing it quickly away. She tangled her fingers up in his fiery hair as they made detours from the bathroom to the bedroom consisting of kisses and gentle touches. Reno laid her down atop the sheets kissing the tops of her shoulders where the straps of her dress would have been had he not brushed them away leaving her collarbone free for the ravaging of his lips. Aya cradled his head gently in her hands racking her fingernails over the surface of his scalp. Her fingertips traveling down his neck and to the top button of his shirt brushing her hands along the contours of his chest as she unbuttoned the last button, pushing the fabric off his shoulders. He moved into the sitting position pulling her onto him straddling his lap. Pushing the hem of the skirt higher and higher on his thighs brushing his trembling fingertips over her skin, kissing her all the while. Aya finished removing the white button up from his body leaving him there exposed. He took this opportunity to grab the zipper of her dress and drag it down the length of her body letting the fabric gather at her waist. He pulled away looking up into her eyes and brushing her hair out of her face. He turned her so that her back was to his chest and nibbled gently on her shoulders. Reno slid the remainder of the material of the dress down her legs and tossed it aside only to run his fingers back over the skin of the inside of her thighs and across her flat stomach. He held her there exploring the surface of her flawless skin his breathing ragged against her shoulder. Aya placed her hands on top of his as he roamed her body more. He shifted her weight and removed his pants and boxers, tossing them aside along with the other garments on the floor. Upon relieving himself of all his clothing he decided Aya was over dressed for the occasion and took the liberty of stripping her to her skin. Kissing the surface of her back and shoulders he ran his fingertips along the sensitive skin between her thighs causing a sharp intake of breath from his lover. He smirked against her skin and touched her again, finding what caresses elicited his favorite sounds as his other hand busied itself along her torso. She cried out in need of him, her breathing desperate. Deciding he'd prolonged her torture long enough he laid her there on the sheets lying on her stomach kissing the top of her shoulders as he filled her in a swift moment. He gripped her hips tightly as he rocked his body against hers, a mixture of their moans filling the room. His kisses turned to ragged breathing on the back of her neck as he neared completion. He shuddered and collapsed against her body, their sweat mingling on the surface of their skin. He then occupied the space next to her on the mattress, taking her lips in a aggressive kiss and holding her close to him as they were lulled into sleep.


	16. When Tomorrow Comes

Author's Note: Miss me? I'm so sorry! I just got to busy with school that honestly... I forgot about this. I know I know I'm a terrible person. But, then I got a review out of nowhere about a week ago, and I thought to myself "wow... I can't believe I forgot about this!" So now... I'm back and I hope I haven't lost all of my readers... . 

disclaimer: still don't own FF chacters

Enjoy!

Chapter 16- When Tomorrow Comes

Aya opened her eyes and Reno was sitting there watching her brushing his fingertips along her naked skin in the moonlight, night had fallen since they fell asleep.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." He brushed her hair out of her face. He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist, shoulder, collarbone. She clutched him close.

"What is it about you?" She smiled.

"I'm charming," he kissed her forehead, "witty," he nibbled her earlobe, "and above all, this is turning you on." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh really?" She nodded in response. He leaned in close enough to kiss her, his breath mingling on her lips. "Stay with me tonight." His words memorized her. "Stay with me for real, for the first time..." He grazed his fingertips beneath the sheet across her skin. She whispered her response against his lips as she sealed herself to him. He took her face in hands tracing her jaw line. Her hair splayed across the pillows. She pulled away from Reno with tears in her eyes. "Baby...?" He questioned. She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. Her face was serious.

"Know this Reno... Whatever happens, know that I love you, and you alone..." Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Please don't cry." He looked into her eyes as he used his thumb to brush away her tears. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I always loved you... Ever since we were kids I knew." He ran his finger through her hair. "And the day that you left, it almost destroyed me... For the longest time you occupied every stray thought, I wondered where you were, what you were doing, wondering if you were thinking of me too..." He held her close.

"I'll never leave you behind again." He whispered into her hair.

"You promise?" She touched her fingers to his cheek.

"I promise." He held her tightly. Reno tilted Aya's chin up and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away from her brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Reno... When tomorrow comes..." He put his finger to her lip to silence her.

"Let's not think about tomorrow... For now we've just got tonight..." He rolled on top of her. "So lets make tonight, a night to remember."

Logan was pacing his apartment wondering where she was. It was morning and she had been gone for at least 24 hours and he hadn't heard a word. His temper was boiling not knowing where she was, what she was doing, why hadn't she come back. Was she with Anton? He was ready to call out a search team when there was a knock at the door. Aya was on the other side standing there with a suitcase.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I had a hair appointment yesterday morning, ran some errands, then got home late and packed some things, and I was tired so I went to sleep."

"I was worried about you."

"What's going to happen to me that I can't handle?"

"Well I recall a certain date you came home bandaged from..." She scowled at him. He hit a cord and he knew he did, what he didn't know was how deep it really ran. She just took her suitcase and walked past him. He caught her wrist as she passed. "Just let me know next time." The look in his eyes was possessive.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" he released her wrist as she yanked it away. She went into his room and shut the door behind her rubbing her wrist once she was out of sight. It was already beginning to turn red. Logan knocked on the door.

"Get dressed we're going out." She opened the door.

"I am dressed." He looked her up and down, stylish black skirt and a grey sweater with an elegant neckline, along with the same black choker she always wore and her hair was down.

"I suppose it'll do, for now... I'll send Evelyn to get you some actual clothes later. Let's go."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She followed him out the door after grabbing her purse and coat. He turned to her.

"They're just so... dark." He continued walking.

"It was never a problem before..." She grumbled.

"What are you complaining about now?" She pushed past him.

"Sorry for breathing!" She stepped into the elevator and tried to shut the door before he got on but he blocked it and stepped in.

"I'm sorry..." He hugged her she pushed him away. "I'm just a little grumpy, I didn't sleep very much last night I was waiting up for you." His tone was sincere. She just turned and looked out of the glass elevator as it headed for the ground floor. She was thinking about how she shouldn't be here right now, she should be in Reno's arms. Logan put his arms around her as he brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. "I don't deserve you." She turned to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself... It's my fault really I didn't let you know where I would be." Everything inside her was screaming, but she had no choice to play along.

"I shouldn't be so possessive. I don't own you, you're not an object to be won. I don't need to know where you are every second of every day." He pulled something out of his coat pocket. "I was going to wait till after dinner but right now seems like a better time." He placed a thin silver chain around her neck with a tear drop shaped diamond charm hanging from it.

"And what did you just get done saying about I'm not an object to be won?" She smiled.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try." He smiled back. They stepped off the elevator and walked out to his car.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a table in the back.

"Why are there four chairs?" Aya sat down.

"We're meeting some people."

"But I thought..."

"This was a romantic evening for two?"

"Well... yeah."

"This is business, the romance is later." He put his hand on her thigh. Logan's 'business' arrived through the door. Aya looked over at Logan and glared.

"You knew my father was going to be here didn't you." Her eyes were burning.

"Aya... Please try to be reasonable, he asked me to bring you here with me." He placed his hand in hers she in returned snatched it away and folded her hands in her lap. Aya's father took a seat and his assistant occupied the final chair.

"Good evening Aya." Her father tried talking to her.

"Good evening _Alexander_." Her voice was furious, she refused to call him father.

"Get a leash on your bitch Logan." Alexander's assistant scoffed. Logan leaned over to Aya.

"Please Aya..."

"You're going to let him speak to me that way?"

"That comment was unnecessary Boris!" Alexander interjected. "Should you insult my daughter again you can be sure you'll lose your job, and possibly more."

"I'm sorry sir... I wasn't aware she was your daughter..." Aya just sat there and didn't respond. She didn't know what to feel. Anger at Logan for not standing up for her, or the fact that her father was the one to do.

"Back to business..." Alexander sighed. "Now Sector 3 will be the drop..."

"Sir are you sure we should be discussing such matters with your daughter here..." Boris interrupted.

"Boris.. Do you know how much I hate being interrupted?"

"Yes sir..."

"Do you know how much I hate repeating myself?"

"Yes sir..."

"She is my own flesh and blood is she not?"

"Yes sir..."

"Do you wish to make any further idiotic comments before I continue?"

"No sir..."

"Like I was saying..." He continued. "Sector 3 will be the drop off point. We'll use the tunnels underneath Shinra to our advantage."

"What about the Turks?" Logan asked.

"Logan, we've been using that tunnel to transport drugs for years now and we haven't been caught, what's a few bombs going to hurt." Aya was smiling inwardly at the blind trust her father was stupid enough to hand out like Halloween candy.

"I still think we should have a back up plan in case they discover those."

"They won't. We'll plant them there beneath the corporate office we wait for the Turks and the President to be all in the building, and we take care of all our problems with one fell swoop. Simple as that."

"But what if any of them survive Alex... You know the Turks if one of them dies and the rest survive they'll find out, they'll be all over us."

"You honestly think I'm afraid of them? If I was you think I would be risking such a stunt in order to eliminate the president. We've got more guns and men if they come after us." He cleared his throat. "I've got other plans should we fail... and Logan, we won't fail." He stood up to leave. "I've got other errands I need to attend. Come Boris." They stood up and left. After they were gone Aya stood up and began heading for the door, with Logan instantly on her heels.

"You not hungry? I told you it was business first and then romance after."

"I'm sorry assassinations tend to make me lose my appetite."

The two walked into Logan's apartment after a silent ride home.

"Aya... I'm sorry..." He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him as he brushed his finger tips along her cheekbone.

"Logan... I'm tired..." She turned away and headed into his room. She got ready for bed and crawled underneath the sheets when Logan walked in. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her. She was facing away from him. He reached over to run his fingers through her hair but she sensed him. "Please don't..." He pulled away from her. "I'm sorry tonight was too much to stomach just let me be I'll be okay..."

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

Author's Note 2: Yeah I know, little on the short side, I had a hard time writing this chapter. But the next one won't take long, because this was a bridge chapter. So expect a new chapter soon:D


	17. Secrets and Meetings

Author's Note: Man... I am on top of my game today :) hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once again Thank You for the reviews, they are always appreciated and you never know yours might be the one to remind me of something i forgot :)

Chapter 17- Secrets and Meetings

When Aya woke up the next morning Logan was already in the kitchen. She showered, got dressed and then walked out into the living room.

"Good morning Logan." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Someone is feeling better." He smiled back.

"You didn't send out... Oh what was her name..."

"Evelyn?"

"Yeah! Did you send her out yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because I was going to do a little shopping for myself I guess, if you don't mind me going out for the day."

"Really? You going shopping? Little hard to imagine but okay." He smiled.

"You want to join me?"

"I have things I need to get done today." Just what she was hoping he would say. "But I expect to see the bounty of your excursion later tonight." He handed her his credit card. "Go crazy, think of it as an apology for me being a jack ass last night." He kissed her on the forehead. "Have a good day." She waved and walked out the front door. Logan picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Aya just left the apartment." He listened. "Yes, I want you to follow her."

When Aya was around the corner from the apartment she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Tseng's number.

"Hello?"

"Aya?" Tseng answered. "Are you being followed?"

"I don't know what I'm doing after I go shopping." Tseng understood, she wasn't sure.

"Alright, I'll send Reno to meet you at the Plaza at 10 he'll be standing in front of the ATM machines. He'll tail you for awhile and then he'll approach you once it's safe."

"Love you too! Bye." She hung up as she continued down the street towards the Plaza.

Tseng knocked on Reno's door.

"Yeah?" Reno's voice came from the other side and Tseng entered.

"Be happy that you came into work on time today. Aya just called. She's heading to the Plaza for a little shopping excursion but, she's not sure if she's being followed or not and we can't be too safe. She's been directed to pass in front of the ATM where you'll be and then you'll tail her for awhile until you know it's safe to approach her. Follow protocol on this one Reno. Don't let your feelings put her or our mission in danger."

"Yes sir." Reno holstered his pistol and grabbed a set of clothing out of the closet. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to change if I'm going to be undercover." Without another word Tseng left the room.

Aya arrived at the shopping sector of Midgar and walked through the plaza at 10 like she was instructed. She didn't see Reno and became worried but knew he was following protocol and that he was there. She strolled in and out of shops trying to keep it natural, making a few purchases here and there. The hours past along and the bags began to multiply. _It's probably not safe... _Inside she was screaming, she wanted to desperately to see him again. She felt a hand wrap around her arm and she stiffened as the hand led her into a side room about a foot from where she was standing. A few thoughts crossed her mind but she wasn't scared. The lights flipped on to reveal a very scraggly looking Reno. She threw her bags down as he locked the door and she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"So I'm being followed I presume?"

"At first I thought there were two guys, but there was only one. But, yes you were being followed." He brushed her hair out of her face. "The sheets still smell like you but it's not enough." Reno leaned into kiss her but she put a finger to his lips.

"I have to tell you something first."

"What?"

"That hat... it's ridiculous." She took it off as he pinned her against the wall.

"Your clothes... they're ridiculous I really think that you should take them off." He leaned down and began kissing her neck.

"What are you the fashion police now?"

"Yes." he breathed against her cheek as he leaned down his lips caressing hers. "Those who violate the law will be punished." He kissed her deeply nibbling slightly on her lip.

"Then tie me down and torture me senseless." She kissed back while laughing. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I missed you last night." He took her by the hand kissing the back of this.

"I missed you too." He pushed her sleeve down to kiss her wrist only to notice a tint of purple that wasn't there before, fire burned in his eyes.

"What did he do to you." He whispered against her wrist.

"He was angry when I didn't come back."

"So he grabbed you?" His tone was hurt.

"Yes."

"I'll leave marks on his body that will hurt ten fold!" He held her close.

"Reno we can't blow our cover... I took a physical beating from Elena and Rude almost everyday for three months, I can take care of myself." She held his face in her hands.

"But I want to take care of you." His began kissing her again. She was in bliss, being with him, in his arms, his lips on hers. She reluctantly pulled away.

"They're planning to assassinate the president and the Turks Reno."

"What?"

"They've been using the abandoned Sector 3 tunnel that runs directly beneath Shinra to transport drugs and now I think they're going to use it to either blow up or collapse the entire building on itself, the president, the Turks, and you included." There was fear in her eyes. "I'm so scared Reno..." He comforted her.

"When are they going to hit?"

"I don't know, they could be right now for all we know." He squeezed her hand.

"Next time we meet, I'll come find you. They've got you under surveillance and it's not safe." He snapped something off from around his wrist and closed it in her hand. "Take this with you, keep it with you always." She opened her hand it was a small silver bracelet with a small blue sphere hanging from it.

"But..."

"Shh..." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Whenever you miss me hold it close to your heart and know that where ever I am, I'm thinking of you too." He kissed her one last time. "You have to go though, I've already put you in enough danger keeping you this long."She picked up her bags, she knew he was right. She wiped away the tears in her eyes as he took her into his arms for one last embrace. She walked out the door and wanted to turn around and run back to the safety that was his arms, but she also knew if she looked back, he wouldn't be there.

Author's Note 2: sniffle


	18. Hospital Stay

Disclaimer: don't own FF7 characters... etc. etc. etc.

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update as quickly as you all might have liked but I simply could not decide on a good way to leave this chapter with you wanting more:)

Enjoy!

Chapter 18- Hospital Stay

Aya strolled into Logan's apartment later that evening setting her bags on the floor near the door and she shrugged off her coat. Logan was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hello there beautiful, how's about a kiss?" He smiled. Aya slunk over to the couch where Logan was sitting and took a seat in his lap removing the newspaper from his grasp as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So what all did you do today? Did you have fun spending my money?" He rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Oh... Don't you already know?"

"What do you mean?" He drew back.

"You did after all have someone following me!" She was furious, he feigned innocense. "You think I wouldn't notice? You don't trust me do you!" She stood up. "You don't have the time to spend time with me so you have your fucking lapdog stalk me for the afternoon!" He stood up.

"Someone was stalking you?!"

"Don't play dumb Logan... it doesn't suit you..." She began to storm off.

"Okay so I sent someone to keep an eye on you only because I couldn't be there myself... Forgive me?" He tried putting his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him away.

The reflection of a man she once knew was forever shattered when his hand connected with her skin. A stinging sensation crept across her cheek where his hand had been seconds before. Before she realized what she was doing she retaliated. Aya slapped Logan with an equal to or greater force.

"You're just like _him!_" She cried, tears streaming down her face. She headed for the front door. He caught her by the wrist, twisted it behind her back and pinned here against the kitchen counter.

"You don't want to do that Aya..." His grip tightened, and she cried out.

"You monster!" She winced.

"I don't like being insulted after I've been so generous."

"Oh yes because the bruises he gave my mother were out of generosity!" He turned her to face him and slapped her again her hair whipping around her face. She tried retaliating again and raised her hand but she wasn't quick enough he caught her wrist and tightened his grip and kissed her wrist roughly.

"Now, now dear... I wouldn't be happy if you hit me again." He kept her pinned with his weight and grasped her jaw and turned her face away as he began kissing down her neck. "Now if you promise to behave I'll let you go." He whispered against her skin. _I see no other way out of this..._ She cried inside thinking of Reno. She relaxed her muscles, she stopped fighting, she was giving up... "That's my girl." He kissed her affectionately on the lips and she kissed back. He turned away and began heading back to the couch. She forced her foot into the back of his knee as he collapsed to the floor where she twisted her arm behind his back. _I will not let myself be a victim..._

"How does it feel?" She tightened her grip. "Now that I've got the upper hand." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You think I would let myself become my mother?" Logan laughed.

"Aya... There's only one thing wrong with what you said."

"And what's that?"

"You don't have the upper hand." He easily broke her hold and pinned her down onto the floor wrists above her hand, legs pinned beneath his. She fought against her bonds. "No use flailing Aya. You'll only hurt yourself love." He cooed affectionately.

"Is this what you want? For me to submit to you?" Her defiance annoyed him. "To be your pet? For you to parade around like some trophy!" He wrapped one of his hands around her throat. She gasped for breath as she looked into his eyes, they weren't the same color green they always were, they were an eerie mako green. "That's all my mother was to him... He didn't really care about her just like he didn't care about me..." She was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "...just like you don't care about me..." She gasped harder. "Logan..!" She finally slipped under into unconsciousness as Logan regained his consciousness. He looked down at the motionless body beneath him and his hand wrapped around her neck.

"Aya?" He pulled his hand away. "Oh sweet Lifestream!" He cried to himself. "No!" He cried over and over again. He cradled her in his arms, brushing her hair out of her face. "Aya! Baby... Speak to me!" He grabbed his phone and dialed Alexander. "Alex, meet me at the hospital!" Alexander's voice was confused. "Just do it!"

Aya laid in a hospital bed when she regained consciousness unready to open her eyes she heard voices... Voices she recognized as Logan's and her father's.

"What did they do to me Alexander? Last thing I remember was her walking in the door the next my hands are around her throat and she's not breathing!" His face was in his hands. "And this isn't the first time I've blacked out like this I thought you said they cured me!"

"Calm down Logan, I'll talk to my staff and we'll find a way to help you."

"That's what you said last time... and then I hurt her!"

"The doctor's said she'll be fine..."

"She'll never forgive me now..."

"Just explain it to her."

"I can't... She can't know..." Aya slipped out of consciousness again.

She felt feather light touches along her cheek when she regained consciousness again. She winced in pain as she opened her eyes since they weren't adjusted to the light. She flinched away from the touch as she squeezed her eyes shut again fighting against her restraints.

"Aya it's me!" The hand touched her face again as she felt breath against her ear. "It's Reno..." She stopped fighting and slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Aya looked into a very worried Reno's eyes. He reached for her leather restraints and undid them himself. Reno helped her sit up and then sat behind her as she leaned against his chest.

"How did you..."

"Shinra has his claws in everything, since you're one of us now your name or anyone else's name that is 'Aya' shows up on the radar is processed by our computers. When our computers processed your name and it showed up in hospital records... I came as soon as I could." He kissed her cheek as he looked down at the bruising on her neck, cheek, and wrists. He tried to nuzzle her but she just cried out in pain. "Why did you have to fight back Aya... He wouldn't have hurt you if you didn't fight back!" His voice was strained. Her hair was spread out across his chest.

"You've seen my mother lay in a heap on the floor Reno... I wouldn't... I couldn't..." She began to cry. "I wouldn't let my soul die like hers did! That's why she died! She gave up the will to live, to keep fighting!" She sobbed. "I saw him in Logan's eyes..."

"I can't live like this anymore, every time I see you it's another bruise... It's like when we were kids, only I wasn't strong enough to protect you then!" He clutched her close. Her eyes widened.

"That's why you left..."

"Yes..." He nuzzled her cheek. "I figured if I wasn't strong enough to protect those I loved then I would go somewhere else where I could become strong enough, only I lost sight of that... until I found you again." He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. "I promised you I'd never leave you behind again, and I'm going to keep that promise!" He got up from the bed and picked her up in his arms and started for the window.

"Reno we can't do this."

"Yes we can Aya. Come with me! I can't bare to leave you here..."

"They'll come after us, they'll come after Shinra!"

"They're already after Shinra!" Aya placed her feet on the cold tile floor.

"I can't Reno... I just can't!" She took his face in her hands. "If anything were to happen to you because of me... It would be worse than losing my soul!" She threw her arms around him. "It would be losing all reason to go on..." She grasped his shirt tightly in her fists. "I've got nothing else left Reno... My mother is dead, my best friend just tried to kill me, and my father is involved in all sorts of fucked up shit! The only thing I have left is you... It's the only thing I've got to hold onto!" The bracelet that Reno gave her glittered in the moonlight. "And if I don't have that, then what is there in my life worth fighting for?"

"You're right..." He sat on the hospital bed and pulled her into his lap so she straddled him. "I couldn't love you any other way..." His lips brushed against hers as he reached for the ties on the back of her hospital gown. The papery fabric pooled at her waist as he kissed down her neck. His warm lips whispered comfort against her skin as they caressed her skin while she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt rolling it clumsily off his shoulders. He clutched her to his chest feeling her naked skin on his, running his fingers through her hair. Aya grazed his lips across the tattoo on his cheekbone as he stroked the skin of her back. His hand ran from the small of her back up the back of her neck to her jaw as he tilted it towards him seeking her lips with desperate kisses. She sought his tongue with her own deepening the long desired kiss. Reno pulled away and sucked in a deep breath. "I should be going." She continued kissing him.

"Yeah, you should." She whispered between kisses and twining one hand into his hair as the other one slid down over his torso to his belt buckle.

"Aya..." He stopped her.

"Please..." She whispered in his ear as she continued to nibble lightly on it. He laid her down on the bed as he supported his weight as he lay above her.

"If I don't leave now... I never will." He kissed her fiercely as he turned away pulling his shirt back on and heading for the window. "Goodbye..."

And just like that... He was gone.


	19. Logan's Secret

Disclaimer: Same as it's always been

Author's Note: YES! I am in fact back from the dead.

Chapter 19- Logan's Secret

Aya lied awake for several hours fingers against her lips remembering the chaste kiss that Reno gave her before he disappeared before sleep took her into it's comforting embrace. In her dreams she stood on the bank of a river the quiet stream whispering against the shore. The sweet spring time scent of wild flowers filled her nose and the sun shown its face through the trees glistening on the water as it lapped against her feet. A light breeze swept her hospital gown around her knees disguising a whisper she recognized. Startled she stared to the opposite side of the bank where a shadow stepped out of the trees. Reno smiled at her and he leaned down and removed his shoes and began wading into the water towards her his hand out stretched to her. She smiled back as she ran into the cool water. But, each step her foot took weighed her down more and more. Aya kept staring forward though thinking nothing of it until she saw Reno sinking into the water as if being pulled under by it. She ran to his aid but by the time she was in reach of his hand the water was still and Reno was gone.

Aya shot upright when she opened her eyes and then clutched her side in a gasping pain realizing she was still in the hospital. Logan was at her bedside and stared wide eyed at her. Aya saw him and jumped out of bed and tried to run. She caught her foot on a cord and began to fall forward only to be caught by Logan.

"Aya please... don't fear me."

"Don't touch me." She tried to scramble away. He let her go as she clamored on the cold floor as tears streamed down her face. Logan watched her shaking form as she writhed on the floor reaching out his hand only to take it back. _I don't blame her for not letting me touch her..._

"Aya I'm..."

"Please just don't hurt me again, I'll do anything!" She pleaded hearing her own mothers words in her head. Logan looked away from her, ashamed of himself.

"I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness..." He brushed his fingertips across her cheeks. "I don't know how to explain this, but... it wasn't me. I... You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." He got up and turned to walk away leaving her there crumpled on the floor in tears. Alexander was waiting outside when Logan exited the room. Logan's shoulders were shaking as he tried to leave with as much grace as he could.

"Alexander... I..." Logan's hand were so violently shaking he could barely maintain speech.

"Logan," Alexander sighed, "it's time for your injection."

"No Alexander... I can't take them anymore! No matter the cost." He began walking down the hallway with Alexander following closely behind.

"Logan, you must." Alexander firmly stated. "Your life depends on it." Logan stopped in his step pinching his eyes closed tightly.

"My life is nothing without her."

"That's why I helped you in the first place Logan, you know that. My wife, she never told Aya this, kept writing to me. I couldn't stand to return the letters, but I know how much you mean to my daughter." He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I can't keep hurting her Alex. I can't stand it."

"Your body is still adjusting. Mako is a very unpredictable substance, you knew this when you started treatment." Logan's face was stone. "You know the consequences of your actions Logan. If you don't do this..."

"I'll die..." He sighed heavily rolling up his sleeve. "Just be quick about it." He closed his eyes as Alexander removed a syringe from inside his coat pocket. Alexander pressed the tip of the needle into Logan's flesh. He momentarily shook as he always did after the mako entered his blood stream. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he clutched his chest. The feeling subsided and his breath quickened coming out in gasps.

"Lets get you back to the apartment, my car is waiting out front."

Aya pulled herself back up onto her hospital bed and laid there mumbling to herself.

"It wasn't him? What? What does this all mean... Logan he would never lay a finger on me... But, then why? Why?!" She clutched the blankets in her fingers till her knuckles were white. "He would never... Why? Logan..." Her heart rate increased and her breathing was hard. "It wasn't him... I... I don't understand! Why is all this happening to me." She heard the door open and turned to see Alexander.

"Ah, I see you are awake my dear." He took a seat next to her bed and took her hand in his, and she jerked it away. "What wrong my sweet?"

"Don't use those terms of endearment with me." She could barely contain her rage.

"Now, now my daughter this isn't the time to be a snot."

"Shut up." She spat.

"Someone is in a foul mood." He jested.

"You think? Sometimes I don't think you even have a brain, or a heart."

"That was harsh." He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, and I even bought you a gift."

"I don't want it."

"Now, now dear I know you're upset. But, please try to be pleasant"

"You're not the one in the hospital. The food for one sucks, everyone here to keep me company has tried to kill and or hurt me severely in the past, and your petty little gifts as a way to barter for my forgiveness aren't going to work." He leaned in closely next to her ear.

"It was your mothers." He placed a small box in her hand. "You probably know what it is, because she gave it to me the day I left."

"Her engagement ring."

"Yes, her engagement ring. It was the only thing I had left of her, until now." He brushed his fingertips over her bed matted hair. "I want you to have it. She belonged more to you than she ever did me."

"You didn't pawn it off for booze." She scoffed opening the box and turning the ring over in her hands.

"I may have been the most pitiful excuse of a man, Aya, but there was nothing more I loved in this life than your mother."

"I find that hard to believe." She put the ring back in the box and pushed it back to him. "How can I even know that, that is really mom's ring?" Alexander opened the box once again and took the ring out.

"Because of the inscription." He handed it back to Aya. "You know it well, you used to turn that ring over and over in your hands even when you were young. You've memorized every groove and dent in that metal more so than I have. There is no way I could fabricate it."

"So what if I do believe you?"

"Then think of it as... Giving you back the part of your mother I took away."

"When you drank." She made a point to remind him whenever she could.

"Yes... When I drank." She slid on the finger of the hand she wore her mother's wedding band on.

"Then I accept your generous gift." She held back the tears in her eyes. "But, this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know... I'm just hoping that maybe someday, you'll learn to trust me." He pat her on the shoulder. "I really did love your mother Aya, whether you believe it or not, and I do love you." He soon left the room without another word.

"Now he's got us both mom..." She started down at the ring. "Both of us still locked in a cage like he always had us."

Author Note 2: I hope this little tid bit will be enough to satisfy you for now :)


	20. I'll Always Come Running

Disclaimer: same old thanksgiving leftovers, same old disclaimer

Author's Note: Tah Dah! a once a week update!? what?! since when has this happened? Well ladies and gentlemen... since i recently overcame something i like to call "writer's block" :) I'm back for good!

Chapter 20- I'll always come running

She was allowed to leave the hospital that night under Logan's insistence. She sat propped up in Logan's bed against the headboard, with a home cooked meal in her own pajamas. _Whoever thought I'd appreciate my own sweat pants this much..._ She thought to herself as she cut another morsel of meat and gingerly chewed it, savoring the flavor with a smile on her face. Logan entered the room.

"Need anything?"

"Nope. I'm as happy as can be." She continued smiling. "No more hospital food and you're my personal slave for the rest of forever as punishment for your crimes against the crown." He had spent the entire afternoon groveling at her feet for his forgiveness, naturally she got annoyed enough to give him a second chance.

"Aya..."

"Ahem?" She cleared her throat.

"Your Highness, Princess Aya."

"That's better. Still needs work." She smiled smugly to herself. He sat down at the end of the bed.

"So I take it since you're speaking to me, that you believe what I said." She recalled the earlier argument that it wasn't him that nearly choked her to death.

"Then who was it? The Boogeyman?"

"Aya... Please..." He rested his hand on her leg. "You've got to believe me. It's me Logan, your childhood best friend. I tutored you in Algebra! I drove you home from dance practice. I've never done anything to betray your trust in my entire existence."

"Except the whole scandal of working for my father, and almost nearly choking me to death." She mentioned nonchalantly gesturing with her fork. Logan yanked the fork out of her hand and took the plate off her lap. "Hey I'm still eating that!" She protested, but he sat it on the night stand next to her side of the bed. Logan then plopped down on the edge of the bed taking her face gently in his hands and kissing her softly and pulling away.

"You know me." He stared into her eyes. "I can barely ask a girl without her throwing herself blatantly at me, let alone injure the only girl I've ever loved. You have to believe me when I say I wasn't in control of my actions." Aya stared deeply back into Logan's eyes, she saw him there, her Logan. _How can this be?_ She pondered quietly in her head. "Please let me in Aya, you've spent your whole life pushing me away, even when I'm so close to knowing you, I don't know you at all."

"It really wasn't you."

"So you believe me?"

"I'm not sure if believe you, Logan. It's all so much to take in. You get this crazed look in your eyes and I know it's not you, but how am I suppose to be able to protect myself when you're like that? I know, the Logan I know would never raise a figure to hurt me. But... when your hands were around my throat, I looked into your eyes, and I didn't see you." She clutched his hand in hers.

"Aya I wish..."

"What Logan what do you wish?" He turned away from her. Right then, it finally clicked. "What's wrong Logan... You're keeping something from me."

"It's nothing really, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Your hands were around my throat yesterday afternoon and you're saying that's not a big deal? What's wrong Logan!? What did my father do to you?!" Logan's hands were shaking. "Logan why are your hands shaking?" She clutched them harder. "Sweet Jenova your whole body is shaking." She threw her arms around him. "Logan please! Speak to me." She desperately tore himself from him and looked into his eyes, they were lost and vacant.

"I'm sorry Aya, I have to go." He stood up and left the room. Aya got up to chase after him where she found him leaning against the counter clutching his chest.

"Logan!" She cried out to him. He looked over his shoulder, grabbed his cell phone and stumbled out the front door. Aya remained close on his heels. "You can't keep this from me Logan!" She ran after him. She was wheezing and coughing heavily when she finally leaned against a nearby wall as she watched Logan step onto the elevator and out of sight. She clutched her chest as she hobbled back to the apartment where she made it as far as the couch before she collapsed. Aya laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to put the pieces together.

"Alexander." Logan coughed.

"Yes Logan?" He inquired.

"I need you to meet me. Now."

"Great General Sephiroth, It's nearly nightfall! I hadn't realized. Meet me at my office I'll meet you there." Logan hung up the phone hailing a cab. _I need to be smarter about these injections. I can't just keep delaying them to the last second. What I really need is to just accept what I've done. There is no going back now. _He stared out the window as the flashing city lights whizzed by him, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

"You okay mon?" The cab driver inquired.

"Please just get me to my doctor."

"Alright mon." He drove on. When they arrived at the office, Alexander was already waiting outside as he helped Logan out of the car.

"Shit Logan, you're in awful shape."

"You're telling me." Logan laughed. Alexander drug him inside already popping the top off the needle. Logan rolled up his sleeve and watched Alexander press the needle into his flesh. "You're getting pretty pro at this Gates, when you quit the business you should think about becoming a doctor." The both of them laughed.

"There. All finished. This is a more concentrated dose. I know it's a big step Logan, but before you yell at me, this way you can go two or more days without an injection."

"I just want my life to be as normal as it used to be."

"I'm trying to make that happen Logan. Trust me." Alexander patted him on the shoulder. "We should probably get you back to the apartment though.

"Aya's already suspecting something Alexander."

"About you?"

"Yeah... In my groveling I might have nearly said something."

"Logan, you'll have to tell her eventually."

"I know, but I'm not ready."He clutched his hand over the injection site. "I fell like I'm a guilty heroine user." He laughed. "Covering up these marks." He yanked his sleeve back down.

"I wish there was something more I could do right now Logan, but until we finish those tests there's nothing we can do to help your condition."

"I know Alexander, I owe you my life." Logan smiled at the older man and walked out of the building and stepped out onto the curb to hail another cab to get back to the apartment. Aya was sitting lying there when Logan came back.

"Where did you go?" She shot up and clutched her side. Logan scooped her up and carried her back to bed.

"You little miss, should not be out of bed." _None of this makes any sense!_ Aya was screaming at herself.

"And you, Logan, have some seriously explaining to do!" She argued as he laid her gently on top of the sheets. She grabbed his wrist as soon as he released her. "Look at me!" He finally made eye contact with her for the first time since he had stepped foot into his apartment. There he was again, Logan with a tinge of something not quite right. "Where did you go Logan."

"No where." She squeezed harder.

"Don't lie to me Logan. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying, and right now you're lying to me!" The tinge began to make itself more prevalent.

"Now, now Aya..."

"And there it is again." She let go of his wrist. "You're not my Logan tonight." She got up off the bed and grabbed her bag.

"What do you mean?" He approached her, turning her to face him. "It's me, it's always been me." She stared into the eerie glowing of his eyes, scared she turned her eyes away. Logan nuzzled her neck.

"I can't stay here tonight." She turned back to packing all the clothing she could get her hands on and into the bag, rushing through the apartment, brushing everything else into the bag.

"Why not?!" He grabbed her wrist. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Stop it Logan, you're scaring me!" She pulled away. "This isn't him..." She mumbled to herself. "This isn't you!" She turned and said with tears in her eyes as she opened the door.

"Aya wait!" he reached for her again as she shut the door to separate them as she dashed for the stairwell. Logan flung open the door. "Aya!" He screamed, looking both directions, not being able to tell which way she had went. She was jumping stairs barefoot as quickly as she could fearing for what may lay in store for her if she was caught.

"That's not my Logan." She frantically whispered. "Something happened to him when he left, I just know it! It wasn't him." She made it to the main lobby door and was out on the street where there was a cab being hailed on the curb. Aya ran to the gentleman standing there hailing it. "Please sir, if you would be so kind, I'm late for my train and would really appreciate if you would let me have this cab." The gentleman nodded as Aya stuffed 20 gil into his hand as she jumped into the cab. She shouted directions to the cabby as she stared out the back window in time to see Logan run out onto the street frantically looking about for her.

"Dammit!" Logan cursed. He walked up to the same gentleman Aya had just handed 20 gil. "Have you seen a woman with long black hair in sweat pants and a t-shirt running through here!?" The gentleman noticed something odd about Logan as he felt the 20 gil in the bottom of his pocket.

"No sir, haven't seen a girl by that description, I just stepped out here myself to hail a cab." He offered a sorry smile.

"Fuck!" Logan ran in the opposite direction around the block and then back again the other way. After seeing her nowhere in sight he went back to his apartment to call her cell phone, only to see it lying on the counter where she had left it. He picked up the small plastic object and flung it against the opposite wall as all the parts shattered against the dry wall.

It was after midnight when Reno heard a banging at his door. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and slowly trudged towards the door. The banging became louder and more frantic, and Reno began cursing.

"Who the fuck bangs on a man's door in the middle of the night!?" He flung the door open only to see the Aya's shaking form on the other side of the doorway. He quickly yanked her inside. "What are you doing here!?"

"It's not him..." She incoherently mumbled. Reno grabbed her bag and led her to the couch.

"Who's not him?" He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Logan... He didn't hurt me."

"What?!" Reno interjected angrily. "He put you in the hospital and you're saying it wasn't him!?" Aya grabbed Reno by the shirt collar.

"Something is wrong with him Reno! He came to me today, groveling, begging for my forgiveness. I saw him, Logan, in his eyes. But, he started shaking and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He left the apartment and I chased him, but he was too fast for me in this condition."

"Slow down Aya." He removed her hands from his shirt collar. "Take a deep breath, baby." She let out the breath she had been holding for several minutes now.

"But, when he came back... I saw the same eerie glow in his eyes that I saw the day he attacked me. It wasn't Logan, something has happened to him. Something I think that my father has something to do with! You have to help him!" She burst into tears. Reno gathered the sobbing girl into his arms.

"Shh." he cooed. "It's alright, I'm here." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise, I'll find out what's going on." He lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears. "Tseng is going to kill me." He smiled. "But, I'm so glad to have you home." He locked his lips with hers, tasting the tears.

"I'm sorry. I know Tseng will be mad, but I didn't have anywhere else to go!" she sputtered out between kisses.

"Aya." He pressed his finger to her lips. "It's okay." He just stared down into her eyes. "He values your safety above the mission, as do I." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed. After flopping down onto the bed with her in his arms they crawled beneath the sheets and he pulled her as close to his body as he could.

"Reno..." She tried to speak. Reno placed his finger to her lips again.

"Shh..." He smiled and buried his face in her hair. "Just for tonight, you're mine."

note 2: love me!


	21. Walking Away

Disclaimer: same as always

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile, and I probably lost most of my readers, but I had some serious writers block and was trying to decide what direction to take this in. I hope you enjoy the direction i took :)

Reno watched the sleeping form in his arms, the exhausted girl had fallen asleep upon her decent on the sheets. But, unlike Aya, Reno couldn't sleep. Aya writhed in her sleep, mumbling words and phrases that weren't making sense, with a sweat covered brow. It wasn't till she cried out in pain that Reno shook her from sleep.

"Aya!" He cried, as her eyes flickered open staring at him with a vacant look of exhaustion. "Speak to me." He begged.

"My mind never sleeps…" She grasped her own skull feeling the throbbing in her temples. "It's like not knowing what's real anymore!" Reno took her face into his hands and kissed her hard.

"This is real, right now is real." He kissed her again nibbling roughly on her lip. She winced at his roughness, but the satisfaction of feeling was what she needed. He rolled on top of her pinning her with his weight to the mattress as he continued his trail of unforgiving kisses down to her collarbone, tasting her sweat the whole way down.

"Reno…" she whispered at first, and then repeated louder. Forgetting his onslaught he looked down at her face. "I can't stay here," she whispered, "it's not safe. I shouldn't be here."

"Why not? You're safe here, you're safe with me." He took her hand in his, trailing kisses along her fingertips.

"We can't do this." She pleaded. "I'm putting so many lives at stake, including yours. This whole time I've been so careless, so selfish!" Reno looked away from her. "You know I'm right Reno, you just don't want to let yourself believe it."

He stared back into her eyes, "I can't let you go Aya… It gets harder and harder to leave, to watch you leave." Reno's face fell into his hands. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore! I can't hold you in my arms and watch you cry out for me in your sleep and not do anything about it."

"I need more time," she flung the sheets off and crawled off the mattress.

"Aya, sit down and think about this for minute," he followed.

"I just need more time!" She began rummaging through her bag, grabbing something to change into, and throwing it on as quickly as possible. She didn't make it past losing her pajamas before Reno grabbed her by the shoulder. He pressed her flush between himself and the wall with nothing but their underwear separating the two.

"Time that I'm not willing to spend away from you!" he cried. Her chest heaved against his as he held her there. Aya pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"I can't…" she whispered with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Can't what?" he asked. Aya reached back down into her bag for a white t-shirt that she pulled on over her head before pulling on a pair of frayed jeans with holes in the knees. Reno just stood there watching her. Watching her not looking at him knowing that she wouldn't make eye contact so that she wouldn't have to acknowledge the anguish in his eyes. She finished throwing the rest of her scattered belonging into her duffle bag before she made her way towards the door. "Aya stop!" he followed her to the front door, and grabbed her hand. She continued to reach for the knob not saying anything. "Aya, if you walk out that front door right now just know that you're walking out on me, on us."

She couldn't look back at him. "There is no time for us right now…" she choked out as she pulled her hand away, turned the knob, and walked out the door. Reno stood there for a long time, contemplating going after her, but she had made her choice and she had left. He put on a pot of coffee, knowing that he would not find sleep again tonight, and sat in the dark waiting for sunrise.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked down the hall, and toward the street. Aya wanted more than anything to turn around and run back into the safety of Reno's arms. But, she knew that by staying with him she was not only endangering herself and the person she cared for most, but risking what infrastructure Midgar had left. It was the single hardest thing she ever had to do, but she swallowed hard and kept walking.

She entered Logan's apartment, exhausted, eyes stinging where she flopped down onto the couch where she laid as the sun came peeping between the curtains. She closed her eyes as the events of the entire night replayed over and over like screens behind her eyelids as she sunk slowly into restless sleep.

A few hours later a voice made its way into her ears, "Where did you go?"

"No where," she cracked one eyelid open to see Logan standing over her after which she closed it and rolled over. Logan sat down on the couch at her feet.

"You were gone all night," he began to peel off her socks.

"So?" she continued to nuzzle the pillow she scrunched in her arms.

"I was worried. I went looking for you," he rolled up her pant legs to her knee and began rubbing her feet. She stayed silent. "I wanted to give this to you last night, but things went south for us," he handed her an envelope he pulled out of his back pocket.

"You can't just buy me something every time you screw up you know," she took the envelope and opened it.

"But, this wasn't a screw up present," he pointed out. "I just thought we could use some time away from the stress of my work."

She looked down at the contents of the envelope and dumped out two small seashells, "what does this have to do with time away?" she asked.

"Those seashells are from a small island off the coast of Costa De Sol."

"So we're going to Costa De Sol?"

"No, we're going to that island for a week."

"And what exactly is on that island?" she raised and eyebrow toward him.

He took her hand in his, "a romantic week for two, complete with a secluded sandy beach, a boat to take us to the mainland for shopping, gourmet dinners for two, scuba diving down to the reef," he smiled, "and an open bar."

"Sold," she stood up rolling her pant legs back down.

"Put your shoes on."

"What do you mean put my shoes on? I haven't even packed," she noticed a stack of suitcases next to the door.

"You think all those are mine? It's already been done," he stood up and took her by the hand. She began checking her pockets for her cell phone, "What are you looking for?"

"My cell phone, have you seen it?"

"No, I tried calling it when you left, but you didn't answer." Aya stood there trying to remember where she left it, but couldn't recall. The shattered pieces were in a wastebasket behind her, but she never bothered to turn around. "What do you need it for?"

She thought fast, "oh I just made some plans with one of my girlfriends for later this week."

"You can use mine," he offered his phone.

"The number was in my phone, I don't know it," she paused thinking of a way to get a hold of Tseng, "you know what? It's no big deal." She started walking towards the door, Logan followed behind her. "Oh shit!" she stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Aya turned to him.

"I wanted to take back this sweater I bought that turned out to be too big," going to the commercial shopping area would bring her close enough to the office, "and I need to do it before I can't return it anymore."

"Can't you do with when you get back?"

"I think the 30-day return policy expires before that," she shrugged, "why don't you make us dinner, no use traveling on an empty stomach. I'll be back before you know it."

"If the car that is taking us to the dock wasn't already outside I would let you. I'll have Evelyn do it. Just leave the receipt and the sweater out."

"You know what? It's not really a big deal, I don't want to inconvenience her."

"She's my personal assistant, it's her job," he leaned against the closed front door.

"Lets just go," she smiled up at him.

"Alright," he smiled back picking up the suitcases and heading out the door.

As they stood there in the elevator Aya thought to herself. _Why the sudden vacation?_ _Why did he pack my suitcase? _She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, he was smiling to himself. _He knows!_ She quickly snapped her eyes back forward continuing to smile herself. _He must know… He's not taking me on vacation, he's taking me off the grid…_


	22. Two Weeks

Disclaimer: Same as always

Author's Note: Hope this long awaited chapter is everything you hoped for and more!

Aya leaned against the railing of the small charter boat taking her and Logan to the small island off the coast

Aya leaned against the railing of the small charter boat taking her and Logan to the small island off the coast. They had arrived in Costa De Sol a half hour before and got on the small boat driven by a dark skinned man whose accent she could barely understand. Her hair whipped around her face as she pushed her sunglasses back up on the bridge of her nose while Logan was chatting to the driver behind her. She occasionally felt the spray of the ocean on her face as the island slowly came into view.

"We're almost there!" Logan shouted over the roar of the engine and the splashing of the waves. He smiled down at her while he put his hands next to hers on the railing so that she could lean her head back against his shoulder. She returned the smile, but turned her attention back out to the ocean.

They finally reached the dock as the driver helped carry the bags to the small beach house on the shore while Aya rolled up her the pant legs of her jeans and hung her feet off the dock, enjoying the cool feeling of the water on her feet. She watched the palm trees swaying lightly in the ocean wind. She heard Logan speaking to the driver again before the engine roared and the boat slowly became smaller on the horizon.

"Aya, you going to come check out the beach house?" Logan called to her.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" she called back, she stood up and watched Logan disappear inside the house, as she gave one last look to the horizon and whispered one name to herself, "Reno…"

Tseng rubbed the bridge of his nose with frustration, a headache the size of the northern crater had crept up on him. He had a missing agent on his hands, and the last person who saw her wasn't answering his phone, and locking his office door behind him. It had been a week since she last reported in, and it was possible the mission was compromised. Tseng wanted answers, not to raise alarm, but he had no choice as he straightened his tie and called the Turks into the conference room for an emergency meeting.

Elena was the first to arrive and took her seat at the table. She adjusted her uniform as she waited anxiously for the rest of the crew to arrive. It was around ten minutes that she sat in there alone with Tseng before Rude walked through the door. Elena gave Rude a look of sympathy knowing that he had tried to reach Reno this past week, but his closest friend wasn't even able to pull him out of his shell. Rude took his seat at the table defeated. Tseng stood to begin his briefing when the conference room door swung open and loudly collided with the wall it was hinged to. Reno slunk in with his eyes to the floor, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. Elena watched him as he slumped into his chair and saw the dark circles under his eyes, and the way his shirt's buttons didn't match up with their corresponding holes.

"We've got a serious problem on our hands," Tseng began, "Miss Carter hasn't made any attempt to contact Shinra within the past week, and we have reason to believe that she has, in fact, gone missing." Reno continued picking at the hem of his pant leg which he had resting on his knee.

"What?" Elena spoke first in disbelief.

"The last reported sighting indicated that she had left the apartment in a town car and was then taken outside of city limits. We were caught off-guard and were unable to prepare a task force to follow them. We were careless and we're being punished for it. None of the task forces we have sent out have reported back with any information."

"So you're basically telling us she's dead?!" Elena was nearly up and out of her chair, Rude was staring at her white knuckles as she gripped the table. "Why did you not tell us sooner!?"

"Elena please, we only have reason to believe that she is missing. The town car returned to the apartment without either occupant, so we believe that she is with Logan, we just don't know where that somewhere is," he responded tersely.

"Get to the point Tseng, what's the real reason we're here?" Reno spoke coldly.

"We might possibly be compromised. So we need to prepare for-"

"What's the real reason we're here?!" Elena interrupted Tseng. "I can't believe even you would be so cold Reno!" her chair screeched across the tile floor. "Just because you're being a whiny little bitch doesn't mean that Rude, Tseng, and I don't care about her! Do you realize we trained her to be one of us!? That's one of us out there!" Elena marched up to where he was sitting knocking the still burning cigarette out of his mouth. "You're pathetic you know that. I can't believe you still have the balls to call yourself a Turk."

"Elena!" Tseng gasped.

"No Tseng," she threw her hand up, "let me finish!" she turned back to Reno. "The Reno I used to trust to watch my back would've dove into hell after me despite the fact that he didn't really like me. But, because I was a Turk, because I was _family_ he would risk life and limb for me, for Tseng, for Rude. You're not a Turk," she spat, "you're just an empty shell in a poorly ironed suit!" After that, Elena stormed out of the conference room, slamming the door behind her. Tseng stood there in shock, Elena had always been respectful, and she had never acted out like she just had. Rude stood up and walk out the door seconds after Elena has slammed it, leaving Reno and Tseng to stair down at the table top surface in silence.

"Elena, wait," Rude followed her down the hall.

"What Rude?" she turned on her heel with fire in her eyes.

"I know what you're doing Elena, and I'm going with you."

"Alright then," she flashed him a devious grin, "grab your guns and meet me in the garage in ten minutes."

"Reno…" Tseng began.

"What?" he replied coldly.

Tseng walked to the other side of the table, doing something he never did, and sat down next to Reno. "What happened?" He couldn't think of any other way to ask.

"She walked out on me."

"So you were the last Turk to see her?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tseng leaned in closer.

"Mumbling that she wasn't safe, that she was putting everyone in danger," he finally looked up from the table.

"What did you do?"

"Told her she should stay, that she was safe with me."

"And?"

"That's when she walked out. I told her if she left that she'd be _leaving us_ too. She never looked back, not once." Tseng looked at Reno trying to hold back his tears. Reno blinked them back wiping his reddened nose on his sleeve.

"She did what she thought was best…" Tseng tried to reassure him. Reno remained stoic to him. "Whether you wish to listen to reason or not she did do what was best for the Turks, for Shinra. Elena would've done the same thing to me!" he finally said.

"Are you so sure!?"

"Yes! Of this I am sure! She has come to my arms in the evenings with tears in her eyes for the things she has had to swallow her true feelings for and do, and it kills me to see her so, but it is the only way we can be together in this life," Tseng clutched his furrowed brow and rubbed his temples. "Any pain I feel she experiences five fold. Though I may feel tortured in the nights of her absence her conscious is tortured far beyond that of mine." Tseng shook his head while Reno remained unmoved by his words. "Elena was right, you're not the Reno you used to be," he said as he stood up and walked out of the conference room.

Aya opened her eyes with a pounding headache. She had spent two weeks on the remote island and this vacation that Logan claimed they so badly needed was only causing her extreme discomfort now. Her mind flashed back to the first night there where Logan's rough fingers drug across her naked skin, the unwelcome invasion of her 'lover'. She laid in bed wrapped tightly in the sheets when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," Logan smiled down at her noticing an unhealthy flush in her cheeks. "You feeling okay?" Aya stood up and stumbled to the bathroom with Logan close on her heels already gathering her tangled hair. She slumped down to the floor and stuck her head into the toilet as the bile crept up into her throat. Logan sat there rubbing the small of her back and keeping her hair gathered at the base of her neck. "Aya I'm calling the mainland. We're leaving today."

"It's nothing," she groaned hoarsely wiping her mouth, "no reason to leave our little paradise right?" she tried smiling.

"Aya it's not just something you ate anymore, I think there is something really wrong with you! I want to take you back to Midgar to see a doctor. This isn't something 24-hour flu, or food poisoning. You've just been feeling nausea for no reason. Why don't you take a shower to relax while I take care of everything."

"Alright…" she agreed. "It's just a shame."

"I know sweetie," he smiled, "I just want to know you're okay. I'll leave a change of clothes on the bed for you." Logan left the bathroom and started packing their bags while Aya climbed into the shower and sat on the bottom of it letting the water run over her for a long time. After the ache in her muscles dissipated she quickly bathed, dried off, and dressed. She met Logan on the dock who was already loading the luggage onto the boat. "We'll be in Midgar by nightfall, and I've already called the doctor and made an appointment."

"Alright," she stepped onto the boat as the engine came to life and the pulled off the beach.

Elena and Rude were standing on the beach in Costa De Sol at a juice bar on the beach when they saw Aya.

"Rude!" Elena gasped.

"What I'm thirsty we can keep looking once I've finished drinking this." Elena yanked his cup out of his hand and turned him in the direction of the beach. They watched as Aya stumbled across the beach throwing up again into the sand. The alarm rose in Elena's eyes as Rude blended in down the beach in his board shorts. Elena re-tied her sarong around her waist as she followed on Rude's arm in her bikini. Rude bent down grabbing a bottle of water out of an unattended cooler as they headed in her direction.

"She looks awful," she whispered to Rude.

"I know, she's almost as pale as that sundress she's wearing," his mouth was fixed into a stiff line. "Here," he handed Elena the bottle, "go look like you're just trying to help, looks like Logan is leaving her near the dock." Elena let go of Rude's arm while she proceeded towards the poor girl in the sand.

"Here you go miss," she offered Aya the water bottle, "looks like the sea go to you."

"Elena!?" Aya whispered in alarm.

"Shh, it's okay."

"Is he here with you?" she grabbed Elena's wrist, but the grip was weak.

"No, he's not it's okay," she held the bottle out once again.

"It's not safe for you here!" Aya pleaded.

"Rude is near, but not too close. We're alone here, it's okay. You look like death warmed over," she smiled sadly.

"I'm going to the doctor's tonight," she had tears in her eyes. "Tell Reno… Tell him…"

"I know," Elena also had tears in her eyes, "I'll tell him you're sorry."

"I need to see him Elena, I know it's not safe but I _need _him."

"I'll do what I can." Elena looked up over her shoulder in time to see Logan coming back. "You shouldn't leave this poor girl in the heat sir, Costa De Sol has the hottest beaches."

"I know, I must look like an awful boyfriend right now!" he exclaimed. "But, I'm taking her home tonight and had to double check the arrangements. Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me," he smiled at Elena.

"Oh yeah? Where you from?" she put her hand on her hip.

"Midgar."

"Is that so! I've got family over there, grew up there myself, but fell in love with this beach and decided to never leave it. Oh would you look over there! Looks like my husband needs my help at the shop," she pointed over to Rude who was waving from the juice bar. "Good luck with your journey home, and keep drinking that water miss," she waved as she walked away. She quickly rejoined Rude as Logan and Aya disappeared down the beach.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Pretty bad shape Rude, I don't know what's wrong but she's seeing a doctor tonight, and that can't be good."

"I've already alerted Tseng."

"We need to get back… I need to talk to Reno," she sighed heavily. "I've got a bad feeling about this Rude, a really bad feeling." She quickly rushed to the hotel they'd been staying at, retrieving their belongings while Rude brought the car around. "How fast can you drive this thing?" Rude only smiled as he threw it into gear and spit gravel out behind them as they headed down the coast to the nearest airport.

Aya sat in the small office rattling off the answers to the nurses questions only half listening. She was exhausted out of her mind, being on and off boats was not agreeing with her already nauseous stomach.

"Miss?"

"Hmm?" she hadn't been paying attention again.

"When was your last period?"

"It was…" she began, but stopped to think, only to find that she didn't know the answer.

"Here," the nurse gave her a small calendar, "sometimes even I have trouble remembering." Aya looked down at the calendar only to realize that she was late, two weeks late. The gasp that emanated from her throat was enough of an answer for the nurse. "How late?" she asked.

"Two weeks… give or take a day," she had tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'll prepare a test, just to be sure," she handed Aya a tissue as she walked out the door.

"P-pregnant?" she whispered. _It could be either of theirs… Oh sweet lifestream what have I done!? _She screamed in her head trying to hold the tears back.


	23. Confession

Disclaimer: Same old

Author's Note: I think it's safe to say, I'm fully back :)

Positive, she thought, like this is a positive thing

_Positive_, she thought, _like this is a positive thing! _She stared down at her stomach wondering about the small form growing there. Once Logan got over the initial shock he already was cleaning out his office at home to make room for the nursery, picking out names, and debating over the gender. Alexander was just in as much of an uproar helping him put together the crib. _It probably just looks like an alien clump of cells, _it was hard for her to care about the gender when it was causing her to throw up on a daily basis, and Logan was too ignorant to think the baby belonged to anyone other than him.

"What color should we paint his room?" Logan asked.

"Logan, the thing is like a month along, _it _isn't a boy, and _it _isn't a girl, right now _it_ is just that, an _it_!" she growled.

"I'm never going to get used to these mood swings am I?" he pat her gently on the head.

"Nope, you've got 8 months to fuss over the color, I could care less," she quickly swatted his hand away.

"Aya…" Logan sat down next to her on the couch, "could you at least pretend to be a little excited? We're going to have a baby," he smiled hopefully at her, "and I know you're upset because this wasn't planned, that we weren't careful, but it's happening whether you're ready or not. Please try to make the best of it."

"Does no one care about what I want?" she stood up grabbing her coat as Alexander walked into the living room after hearing her raised voice. "Does no one care that this thing is an invasion of my body!? The life this child is going to be born into?! You can sit around and croon over the way my stomach is going to swell, the way my back is going to constantly ache, and the way I'm going to be craving bizarre things at all hours of the day, but I would rather not! This is going to be the world's most fucked up child, with a father in the black market and an emotionally unstable alcoholic mother! I'm going out," she slammed the door behind her.

"Aya!" Logan called after her in vain.

"Let her go Logan," Alexander put his hand on his shoulder, "she's got a lot on her mind right now.

"Was Darcie this bad?" Logan looked up at Alexander.

"Not in the beginning, but Aya was a planned pregnancy. I can only imagine what's going through her mind right now. But Aya's mood swings are just as volatile as Darcie's," he pointed to a scar below his left eye, "she caught me in here with a glass paperweight." He laughed, "Just be careful, and remember to duck."

"You think anything is going to be wrong with that baby because of me?" a sad look crept up on his face.

"The children of SOLDIER weren't affected too badly. Some showed the same physical augmentations of their fathers, while others remained unchanged. Some had a type of imprint on their memories, memories of fights they never fought. But, I'm sure my grandchild should be fine," he gave Logan a reassuring smile.

"I hope so…" he cast one last look to door Aya had slammed so loudly.

Aya pulled her coat around her tighter, wrapped her scarf around her neck, and pulled her hat roughly down around her ears. She marched down the street to the train station where she got on a train headed for Shinra. _I can't take this anymore! _She told herself as she marched directly up to the building and to the elevator. The doors opened and she strode over to Elena's office, knocking quietly on the door.

"Aya!" she responded after opening the door throwing her arms around her, "I can't believe you're here! You're looking better."

"Elena can I talk to you a moment?"

"But of course, come in," Aya followed Elena and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Is Reno in?"

"No, not yet at least," she sat back down at her desk.

"I'm guessing he already knows…"

"Knows what Aya?" she tipped her head quizzically.

"About the doctor," she copied Elena's look.

"I know you told me about the doctor Aya, but there was no record of it."

"That makes sense… Concealing the identity of Alexander Carter's future grandchild," she sadly smiled.

"Then it is exactly as I feared…" Elena hung her head, "I'm so sorry Aya," she paused, "Is it?"

"Reno's?" she stopped, "I can only hope…" she stared out the window crossing her hands over her stomach. "You know, I always thought it'd be different? That someday he'd come back and rescue me like some knight in shinning armor. Rescue me from my pain, and bring me here, where we'd live in a real home for the first time for the both of us. That was the one thing about the two of us; we were two of a kind, always two broken kids, we were all the other had. That somehow our two broken hearts could make something out of nothing as long as we were together. That someday we'd raise our own children, on our own terms, and give them everything that we never had," she rubbed her lips across her knuckles. "Like some stupid fairy tale," a single tear streamed down her face. "Not like this though, never like this."

"Things don't always happen the way we want them to, you and I know this better than most anyone," she reached across the table for her friend's hand. "Not all is fair in love and war, and that's the story of our lives," she found herself blinking back tears. "You want me to let you into his office so you can wait for him?"

"Thanks Elena," she gave her a weak smile.

Reno walked into work into work that day, Tseng's words echoing in his head. He hadn't stopped thinking about what he had said the past week no matter how hard he tried not to, no matter how much he drank the words were there. No matter how much he didn't want to admit to it, Tseng was right, Elena was right, they were all right. He walked up the steps into the building, and made the familiar walk to his office.

Reno lit up another cigarette as he stepped into the elevator trying to remember her smiling face, he could barely grasp the image. It seemed like a far away dream from another time, another world even. He placed his hand against the window pane as he heard Aya's voice in his head _'I bet your day never gets boring'._ He remembered cradling her in his arms in this same elevator, wounded because he couldn't protect her.

"Breaking my promises again…" he banged his fist against the glass, "pathetic," he spat. The doors opened with the familiar ding, and he turned around and headed down the hallway. Elena was standing in the hallway with an alarmed look on her face as she was reaching for the handle to the door of her office.

"Look Reno," Elena stopped him, "I'm sorry about what I said to you in the conference room that day…"

"Elena," he stopped, "don't be you were right." He started walking again, but then turned back to her before he went into his office, "you think she'll ever forgive me for what I did Elena?"

"Depends on how pathetic your groveling gets," she smiled at him, "of course she'll forgive you Reno, she loves you, and no matter how bad you screw up, a woman who loves you always forgives you."

"Is that how it is with you and Tseng?"

"Yeah, that's how it is with us. He told me about what he said to you that day, at first I was really angry that he would share such personal information about me with you, but it was the right thing. So I did forgive him," she stepped over to her office door, opening the door slightly.

"Why were you mad?" his fingers kept lingering over the handle.

"Because Reno, it's hard enough to be your equal without Tseng telling you how vulnerable the job can make me." Reno turned to open the door to his office. "One more thing Reno…" he turned his attention back to her, "you have to forgive her first. You think you can do that tough guy?"

"Yeah Elena… I think I can," he said before he turned to his office again as Elena disappeared back into her office. When Reno walked through the door to his office the faint smell of familiar perfume wafted into his nose. "Can't be, she can't be here," he closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

"Or perhaps I am here," she smiled sadly as he looked at her.

"Aya…" he stood there, wide eyed and stunned.

"Before you say anything, cuss me out, ask me to leave. There are a few things I need to say," she stood up and walked right up to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you that night, believe me walking out on us was, and still is the last thing I ever want to do, but I had to, because it's the only way we can ever be together, that is, if you still love me. You know that if this mission fails that one or the both of us will be dead, but you don't want to believe it is such a final choice. I didn't want to, but that night I realized that's how it had to be, that I had to do whatever it took," she started to tear up, "so I pray that you can forgive me for everything, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday-" Reno crushed his lips down on hers.

"Stop talking," he murmured between kisses, "I forgive you," his lips came down on hers roughly with her face gripped between his hands. She moaned against his mouth in return only to grab his shirt and push him far enough away to speak.

"You're about to take that back."

"Why would I take it back," his lips hovered over hers.

"I'm pregnant." she choked out. She looked up into his eyes to see his shock. Her conviction was destroyed and she ran for the door.

"Wait," he caught her by the wrist, but couldn't look her in the eye, "is it…" he couldn't find his words.

"Would I suffer its existence if it wasn't a possibility?" she wanted so badly to disappear.

"So Logan…" he managed to mumble.

"I'm sorry," he released her wrist and she crumpled there at the door. "I understand if you never want to see me or it ever again," she started sobbing.

"I don't know how to feel," tears threatened his eyes. "My baby…" he finally turned to look at her the tears spilled over and he knelt on the floor next to her. "And I can't be there to take care of you, it's going to grow these next few months and I'm not going to be able to hold you," he gathered her into his arms then and buried his face in her hair. "All I have is now," he slid his hand underneath her shirt over her belly. They sat there in silence for a long time, till the tears subsided. "He's mine," he stated as if it were already a fact, and she accepted the reassurance in his words. "He'll have your eyes."

"But the mako in yours will glow behind them," she cried tears of joy; his acceptance was the last thing she was expecting. She was enjoying this; this was the way it was suppose to be. Right now even she couldn't believe fate would be so cruel as determine the paternity of the child to anyone other than Reno. "What are we going to do?" tears threatened her eyes again, "I won't let Logan take away what time is rightfully yours."

"But you're going to have to…" he choked out, "I thought a lot about the night you left, it's selfish of me to even consider you putting yourself in that kind of danger. He's mine and that's going to have to be good enough."

"We don't know that!" the sudden panic was rising in her voice.

"Shh…" he put a finger to her lips, "I know, but it's what I want to believe, and it's what you want to believe."

"Believing isn't always good enough!"

"For now it is, because it's all we've got," he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. "Now smile for me."

"I can't," she frowned while the tears still stained her cheeks.

Reno rolled onto his back and pulled her with him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "We're together, and he's mine," he smiled through his tears. "We live in a nice apartment in the city, no yard for Aidan to play in, but he doesn't mind, he likes the feel of the plush carpet."

"Aidan?"

"Shh!" he put another finger to her lips, "the house smells of baby wipes and you're in the kitchen making dinner and watching him play."

"Why am I in the kitchen?"

"Can you let me get through my little fantasy please?" he grunted, and she nodded apologetically. "I come home and he tries to run to me, but stumbles, falls, and cries for his mommy. You pick him up and reassure him he's fine and he smiles in a way that he only smiles at you, and we're a happy family," he runs his fingers through her hair. "He keeps trying to crawl into your lap every time I want to touch you, and I grit my teeth over it. But, he soon falls asleep and I finally get the time I crave with you, and everything in the world is right." He looks up at her and she's smiling as tears of joy stream down her cheeks and down onto his shirt.

"I want to come home," she rests her head down on his chest.

"But you already are home, right now, here with me…"


	24. I Will Always Want You More

Dislcaimer: same old

Author's Note: here is another chapter for you, i hope you like it! reviews are appreciated as always :)

The sky began to grow darker as the two had been switching between silent conversations about the immanent future separation and demanding kisses, neither knew when they'd be together like this again

The sky began to grow darker as the two had been switching between silent conversations about the immanent future separation and demanding kisses, neither knew when they'd be together like this again. Reno sat in his office chair while Aya was perched on the only clean area of his desk in front of him where he nestled between her legs holding her close. He rolled up the front of her shirt and kissed her belly while she leaned back on her hands. Aya closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin. The more he kissed the more he wanted of her, and he yanked her down into his lap pushing the fabric up over her breasts.

"Reno," she tried protesting in order to hide her bruises, but her efforts we wasted when his name only drove him to open his eyes and draw his attention to the purpled skin on her body.

"That bastard…" he growled as she watched the redness boil up from his neck to his face, and he clutched her harder.

"Please," she winced, "I need your gentle touches." He complied and began running his fingertips over the bruised skin and laid gentle kisses along the edges of her bra, licking slightly under the border of the fabric, and tucking his hands into her back pockets. A knock sounded at the door and he growled against her skin.

"Go away!" the door opened, but he didn't care as he went back to planting kisses on the breasts of his lover.

"What in Jenova's name is going on here!?" Tseng gasped as he looked at the spectacle before him.

"I'm spending what time I've got with my Aya and you're ruining it, that's what's going on here," Reno murmured as he continued nuzzling himself against her bra. Aya protested by trying to pull her shirt back down, only to be denied by Reno's hands. She couldn't look at Tseng, but only at Reno's smirking face. Tseng's only reaction was to reach for Aya and pull her away from Reno, but when he stared into the possessive eyes of his red head subordinate he backed away.

"What are you doing here Miss Carter?" he still addressed her formally even though her shirt was scrunched up in her armpits with her lacy bra fully exposed.

"I…" she tried but couldn't find the words.

Reno looked up into her face though he addressed Tseng, "she came here to tell me that the child growing in her womb is mine."

"You're pregnant!?" Tseng looked to Aya for a response to which she only nodded. "How did we miss this?!"

"Alexander probably wanted the records concealed to protect his grandchild, and most likely had them destroyed," she finally found words. With the moment thoroughly ruined Reno dejectedly pulled her shirt back down around her waist and resorted to wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"We're aborting this!"

"What?!" Aya screamed, seconded by Reno who only dug his fingers further into her skin. The scream alerted Elena from across the hall and she joined the three of them.

Tseng gasped, "the mission," realizing his words, "my deepest apologies. What you want to do about your child is your business, though I personally advise against it…" he stopped to think. "Wait, does Logan know?"

"About the pregnancy? Yes. About the possibility of it the child not belonging to him? No." Tseng noticed the anger behind Reno's eyes.

"So we are in no way compromised at the present time?" Elena interjected for fear of Tseng's decision affecting her friend.

"No," she stated, Reno remained silent through this ordeal with his head rested against her chest listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"You're playing with fire Aya…" Tseng looked at her sympathetically. "But, I also can't ask you to terminate your pregnancy if it poses no threat for the time being." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Reno you are the source of every headache," he groaned. "I suppose that I cannot deny you the choice of seeing her, because I would be a hypocrite if I said I could live without seeing my child grow…" he stared down at Elena who for the first time in the workplace laced her arm through Tseng's.

"I'll act as the intermediary of these meetings," she said as if almost reading Tseng's mind. "I am the least known of the Turks, and won't be acknowledge quickly because I'm female," she smiled into Aya's hopeful face. "I will take care of arranging meetings as often and as safely as possible."

"I will leave you to your plans then," he sighed, "but know this Miss Carter, the second you are in any imminent danger I will not hesitate to abort this mission and do what I can to salvage what we've got, with or without your life in tact I'm sorry to admit."

"I understand," was all she was able to say. Tseng left them first, and Elena soon followed. Aya looked into Reno's eyes and truly smiled for the first time that day.

"There's that smile," he contently smiled back.

"I should be going, even though it's the last thing I want," she ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, but it's for the best, we'll see one another again soon." He leaned down and lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach again, "Goodbye Aidan." He dropped her shirt and stood up, setting her on the floor and kissing her with all he had, "Goodbye my love." Aya only kissed back, not being able to will herself to say those words. Elena stood in the doorway witnessing this intimate moment. The two stood and looked at her when they noticed her standing there.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I dug up this phone for her as a way for us to communicate after the last line was compromised. I've been working on this for awhile, they shouldn't be able to find a way to tap it. If they ask you got a new one to protect those who wish to hurt Logan or Alexander with air-tight security," she handed her the box. "Do not try to contact me unless I contact you first just to be safe," she smiled sadly. "I wish you the best of luck from here on out," she pat her friend on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Thank you Elena…" Reno said, "for more than you know."

Elena smiled, "you're not going soft on me are you tough guy?" she looked back over her shoulder.

"Never," he smiled back as she disappeared back into her office. "Want me to walk you down?" he turned back to Aya.

"You say that like I don't know the way down, it's probably better if we part ways now where I can step on an elevator and can't run back to you," she clutched her arms around him.

He sighed, "you're right," he admitted and kissed her deeply again, "my love," was all he could whisper, unable to say goodbye again. She walked away as he clutched her hand not letting go.

"Please, it's hard enough," he released her and she walked down the hall pulling her coat, hat, and scarf back on as he watched her get on the elevator. This time she turned to look back at him as the doors closed while he leaned against the doorway to his office and smiled with the gusto she could muster. He sprinted down the hall, throwing his arm into the elevator doors, grabbing her by the front of her coat and roughly kissing her. He groaned and she went weak in the knees grabbing onto him for support.

"I will see you again," was all he said as he backed off the elevator as he left her breathless as the doors painfully separated them. Reno strode back over to Elena's office and opened the door without asking or knocking. He stared down at her working diligently as her computer, "You let her into my office didn't you?"

"Who else would have done it?" she smiled.

"You set me up," he leaned against the doorway.

"I did," she looked up for the screen at him.

"You're an awful person," he smiled.

"I know," she smiled back.

"Thank you, again…" he turned and left her to her work.

"Softy!" she shouted after him as he closed the door.

Aya walked back into the apartment where Logan was sitting on the couch doing the crossword like he used to while Alexander was making dinner. _If I didn't know better I would almost think this was normal…_ Logan looked up at her as she went to the freezer for a popsicle.

"Mmm… Strawberry," she grinned.

"Do you have to eat my favorite flavor?!" Logan groaned as he watched her pull a red wrapper from the box, "I thought your favorite was lime!" Aya only smirked back at him, "Is nothing sacred..."

"Cravings, get used to it!" she ate her popsicle. "Just like his dad…" She thought of Reno and the times they went grocery shopping together how he begged to have popsicles. Logan beamed, ignorant that the comment wasn't for him. She sniffed, "Smoked sausage!" she turned to Alexander. "I remember when you used to cook it when I was little."

"And you always claimed that you hated it, even though you snuck pieces of it when I wasn't looking," he smiled at his daughter.

"I thought you weren't looking!" she protested.

"Your mother was always horrible at keeping secrets."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. She went along with the act, it was a ploy to create the illusion of a real family. _Maybe he's really trying._ She looked back at her father. _No,_ she sighed, _Just an illusion, no matter how badly I want to believe…_ She plopped down next to Logan on the couch in front of all the paint swatches on the coffee table. "This one," she pointed to a pale shade of blue. Logan looked up from the crossword.

"I thought you didn't give a damn about the color," he cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"That was this morning," she countered, "It's the color of the sky in Nibelhiem, the color I remember it as. I want him to know this color," she insisted, stuffing the swatch in his face, "remember?"

"I thought 'it' was only an 'it', and now it's a he?" he smiled.

"Yup, it's a he," she proclaimed. "And more important he is an Aidan."

"Why Aidan?" he asked setting down the paper entirely and leaning back on the couch.

"Because he's _my _baby, and I'll be pushing him out of _my _body," she scowled.

"Pick your battles Logan, this isn't one of them," Alexander called from the kitchen.

"And if it actually turns out to be a girl?" he questioned.

"Riona."

"I like them both," Alexander commented from the kitchen.

"You just like them so you won't catch another paperweight in the eye!" Aya shouted back.

"No really, they're strong names," he brought her a plate of food. "Eat up chicky, I want that grandson of mine to be strong." _Strong so he can take over your underground empire…_ She accepted the plate and dove in.

"We're all calling 'him', 'he' so let's just accept the fact that we all want it to be a boy and call him Aidan."

"Alright," the two men sighed, giving up and letting Aya have what she wanted.

After dinner she wanted to be alone and went to lie in bed, and no one disturbed her. She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be okay, but she wasn't so sure of anything anymore. She slipped into the escape of dreams where she saw all the things Reno described for her only to abruptly open her eyes when she heard arguing. _Arguing? Logan and Alexander? _She got out of bed and went and sat next to the door to listen.

"It's not enough!" she heard Logan yell, "I've got something to live for now."

"Logan give it time."

"What if I hurt her again? What if I hurt Aidan?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Why? Because you care more about that baby than her? So you can finally be the supportive figure you couldn't be for Aya, I won't be your redemption Alexander!"

"Quite yourself! She's sleeping in the next room!" Alexander let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't want to have to play this card Logan, but I own you. Your life…" the rest faded into whispers. _Dammit! _She cursed. _There's nothing I can do about it now. _She sighed in defeat crawling back into bed. She laid there for a long time trying to fall back asleep when she heard Logan quietly open the door, closing it behind him, and shed his clothing. She laid there motionless, pretending to be asleep still. He crawled in next to her but made no attempt to touch her. She felt the bed shake a little, and then heard the muffled tears. She carefully rolled over and saw Logan shaking, and she felt it in his presence, this was her Logan, the one she felt was so long lost. For the first time since that night she left the club with him, she reached for him first. He rolled over and said nothing as he cried into her chest. She held him there until his sobs quieted.

She shifted her weight carefully thinking he had fallen asleep there, but he shot upright his puffy eyes burning into her in the moonlight. She felt like he was really looking at her for the first time as he ran his fingertips over her stomach, for the first time she felt what burned there and felt shame. Not for what she had signed on for, but shame for what she was doing to this torture soul.

"I want you more than anything right now, more than this baby, more than some stupid paint color," he whispered hoarsely in her ear. She felt his heart in his words and it ached. "I will always want_ you_ more, remember that." He rolled back over and fell fast asleep when his head hit the pillow.

_That's what I'm afraid of…_


	25. Nibelhiem Skies

disclaimer: same as always

author's note: enjoy :) reviews always appreciated

Five months never moved slower for any individual than it had for Aya. She had seen Reno once a month through her pregnancy nightmare, but now that her belly was rounding out more she had excuses to slip away. One saving grace was that Elena had called the night before to secure a shopping day for the two of them where she could see Reno later that night once they knew it was safe.

"Logan?" Aya wandered around the apartment looking for him only to find him in the nursery. "Hey there," she smiled, crouching down on the floor clumsily. "Fucking jeans!" she cursed.

"You shouldn't curse around the baby," he smiled as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I'll stop cursing around the baby when the baby leaves me alone for five minutes," she leaned awkwardly, "Shit, cramp!"

"Seriously Aya, I've almost completely sworn off cursing-"

"Pun intended?" she laughed loudly.

"Ha-ha, you're so hilarious…" his sarcasm was palpable.

"The room looks beautiful," she smiled.

"I was skeptic about the blue at first, but it really laid down nice didn't it?" he cocked his head to the side.

"How's the changing table coming?" she looked at the heap of wood pieces on the floor.

"In my defense, those directions suck," he half heartedly sniffed.

"Ugh," she groaned trying to stand up, "could you please help me up?" He complied quickly only to peel her shirt up over her bump to lay his palms flat around it. "Why do you keep doing that? He's going to get cold you know," she muttered as she crossed her arms the bump.

"Sorry," he nodded sheepishly, "I just like to feel him floating around in there."

"Well that makes _one_ of us! I can't see my toes unless I hold me feet out, and balancing with this belly isn't easy, and I _really_ miss my toes…" she made a face at Logan who laughed in response. "I'm going shopping today with Ellen. I'm going to be leaving here in a few." _Ellen, Elena, same thing… _

"Didn't you do that like last week?" he asked.

"Try four weeks ago Logan, am I the only person keeping track of how much longer till Aidan decides he's ready to say 'hello world!'?"

"Oh… What are you shopping for?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, my ass doesn't fit into these jeans anymore, and I'm not getting smaller any time soon, and those dresser drawers aren't going to fill themselves."

"Finally buckling down and buying those maternity clothes like I told you to do before you had to waddle everywhere?"

"Shut it! I will not have you making fun of my waddle! Plus, I didn't know how I was going to round out," she looked down at her bump, "I look like I'm smuggling volleyball under my shirt…"

"It's not as big as a volleyball… more like a cantaloupe."

"Do you have to make melon jokes _all_ the time?" she patronized.

"Can't help it that they're the size of large grapefruits now, an apple and a grapefruit are two totally different ball park sizes of fruit." Aya gave him the finger. "Ouch."

"You deserved it for making fun of my small breasts. The number for Chinese take out is on the fridge, and now I'm leaving."

"I can cook for myself you know!" he called after her.

"Never said you couldn't, you just won't! Be home late," she blew him a kiss as she walked out the front door.

Aya waddled off the train with her purse in tow, the acid reducers jumbling around inside the bottle in the bottom of the bag. She eyed Elena eating a pretzel in the middle of the food court and headed straight for her. Elena immediately jumped up and started waving.

"Am I really that huge?" Aya commented when she finally made it to Elena.

"No, you're just late."

"Sorry," Aya ran her fingers through her hair, "Logan was making fun of my waddle and I got pissed off."

"It's cute though," Elena was already touching the bump, "he's getting so big!"

"Okay, no more talk about the waddle, and you can touch the bump, just no rolling up my shirt and putting your ear to it in public."

"Gets cold?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! So much more surface area to lose heat, and Logan does it all the time, a woman has to have rules about the bump, and those who doesn't respect them will lose a hand."

"So how many times have you sent Logan to sleep on the couch?"

"None actually, but I think he's spiking my juice with Nyquil," Aya laughed, "So where is he?"

"Took you long enough to ask!" she laughed and stood up, "he's going to meet us at the baby store, wouldn't want daddy to miss out on little Aidan's first pair of pj's with the footies."

"I loved pj's with the footies," she sighed.

"I still wish they made pj's with the footies, Midgar winters suck."

"The really do," Aya nodded in agreement.

The two girls headed for the first store where the saleswoman measured Aya's stomach as to point her in the right direction for jeans and shirts. Aya was miserable looking at herself in the mirror, remembering what she used to look like before the bump, while Elena was in charge of bump patrol and forcing her to try on everything.

"You're going to be wearing these clothes for the next four months Aya, a few pairs of baggy jeans and hooded sweatshirts aren't going to cut it anymore, you have to get _real_ pregnant clothes!" Elena threw another pair of jeans over the door.

"You don't have to say it like that… You try being _real_ pregnant!" she sighed as she struggled to pull on another pair of jeans.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How's it looking in there?"

"Well I like these jeans," she opened the door, "as much as I can like preggo jeans. And then the other three pairs hanging up."

"Which three pairs!?" Elena looked inside the messy stall.

"You try combating a bump while trying to dress yourself," she glowered.

"Just throw give me all the things you want right now so I can start putting them back on hangers," Elena laughed. Aya scooped up a large portion of jeans, plain colored t-shirts, and long sleeve shirts.

"There, that's all of it, except these jeans and this shirt," she stopped and looked at the long sleeve black shirt she wore, "you know what? I'm wearing these out of the store." Aya grabbed her jeans and the shirt she was wearing and walked to the cash register and had the saleswoman scan her clothes while she ripped off the tags. The two walked out of the store with two large bags in tow.

"Where's Reno?" Elena groaned, "These bags are heavy! And my prayers are answered there he is!" Aya eyes lit up, "Remember the rules Aya… No touching in public beyond normal behavior," she frowned, but she could wait. Reno was leaning up against a nearby pole in a black tight fitted shirt and jeans with a cigarette hanging between his lips. He reached up took a drag and let the smoke billow out slowly caressing the perfect curve of his lips. A big grin graced his lips as he saw Aya come into view, baby bump and all. It took everything in her not to tackle him.

"I don't care how hot you look doing it, but you really need to not smoke around Aidan," Aya smirked.

"Two months and I don't even get a proper hello? What is this bullshit?"

"I figured by insulting you it would be easier to not fuck your brains out right now," she laughed.

"Ew! Ladies present," Elena covered her ears. Reno stared down at her bump.

"You know you should really stop dressing like me Aya," he smirked.

"Black is slimming! And right now I need slimming more than I need to not be matching you…" she sulked trying to cover her stomach with her hands, he quickly pushed them away.

He leaned down next to her ear, "Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful." He continued to stare down at the protrusion, "He's getting so big," he smiled, "Can I hold him? Well… touch him?"

"Yeah…" Aya blushed, "I've actually got a surprise for you," she pulled out a manila folder, "I wanted to wait for Reno to be here, because he deserves to be the first to know."

"You bitch!" Elena punched Aya in the arm, "You were keeping the sonogram from me this long!?"

"I didn't think it'd be right to show you without daddy," she smiled pulling the paper out of folder, "he's a boy."

"He looks like a sea monkey," Reno laughed.

"You suck, you know that?" Aya looked up at Reno.

"Yeah I know," he smiled down at her, "But he's a beautiful sea monkey."

"That's better," she said taking the sonogram back and tucking it safely back in the folder. "Now lets get this ordeal done with, I'm tired and hungry."

"I could get you something," Reno offered.

"Nope!" Elena interjected, "I will get her something, you two go off and do the undercover couple thing," she smiled.

"Alright then, I want tacos. No! Something…"

"Milkshake and French fries," Reno told Elena, "It was mom's comfort food," he smiled down at her. Aya just smiled.

"Alright!" and without another word Elena disappeared.

"I'm sorry you had to move by yourself," Aya commented, anything to distract her from holding his hand.

"It's alright, Rude was there to help me, and I think I made Tseng actually break a sweat," he laughed.

"Didn't think that was possible, but if it is, you'd be the one to do it," she smiled back.

"Logan behaving? Or are you just cold," he pulled up the cuff on her shirt.

"Yeah, he's working all the time, so it's not really a problem."

"For the first time," Reno scoffed. Aya wanted to defend Logan, but there was no use, it was an argument she'd failed before.

"So how's Aidan's nursery looking?"

"Very plain," Reno frowned, "I just don't know what else to do with it! It's got a rocking chair, changing table, crib, and designated play area. But I never get to spend time with him, so it's not like I know his personality…" his eyes were sad.

"Well he's really pushy and stubborn just like you," she smiled up at him, "and wakes me up in the middle of the night to cuddle, just like you."

"Keep going," he smirked.

"Loves strawberry popsicles more than the lime ones, and he likes it better when you touch him better than when Logan does."

"How do you know that?" the strode between racks till they made it to the newborn baby section.

"He doesn't kick as hard when it's you," she blushed. Reno stopped walking, turned to her and put his hands on the bump again. "You feel that?" she asked.

"No…" he frowned.

"Here," she moved his hand higher, "now?"

"Yeah…" Reno blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"That's Aidan saying 'hi daddy'," Reno gave her an odd look, "What? It's true, I tell him all about you when Logan isn't around, and don't worry, I leave out the details of how much of a prick you are," she laughed.

"You wound me," he frowned.

"I'm sorry," Aya stared at her feet, "I know this is hard for you," she started to tear up, "But I can't share you with anyone other than him, but you'll get to tell him all about you tonight," she looked back up at him as a tear spilled over, which he quickly caught and brushed away.

"No tears today," he brushed his knuckles across her stomach, "we've got a lot of shopping to do, and I can't do that with you falling all to pieces on me," he jested.

"You're right," she started looking through the first rack, "We've got a lot of work to do."

"You two haven't even started?! Seriously what would the two of you do without me," Elena walked up with the fries and milkshake, "Aya why don't you sit over there, and we'll hold things up so you can rest a little."

"Elena you are a saint," she took the food and sat down in a nearby chair.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon the three of them sifted through racks of clothes, and aisles of toys. Reno picked out a baby backpack that met his rigorous daddy-specifications. Elena couldn't resist picking up and squeezing every teddy bear until she found the perfect one, but still ended up getting four others for 'good measure'. At the end of the day they packed up all the spoils into the back of Rude's truck.

"Rude let you borrow _the_ truck!" Elena gasped.

"He's my best friend, not yours Elena," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's still Rude's baby, he'd never let me drive it…" she scoffed.

"Yeah? And I need it to transport stuff for _my_ baby, plus, he trusts my driving." The two girls just looked at Reno with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "What? He does…" Reno proceeded to load a boxed up dresser into the bed of the truck, while Aya and Elena packed all the clothes and toys into the cab. "Sweet Jenova!" Reno gasped, "Is there even enough room for all of us in here?"

"Sorry Aya but you're the biggest, you've got to walk."

"Are you kidding me?!" Aya gasped.

"Of course I am yeah there is enough room."

After the three of them were all buckled into the cab Reno sped off toward the new apartment where they unloaded everything. When everything was in the apartment Reno turned to Elena and threw her the keys to Rude's truck.

"You tell him I let you drive it and you're dead, you know when to be back," he smiled.

"Like I would do worse to it than you," she pouted, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now to live in sin," she smiled as she shut the door behind her without another word.

"Finally," Reno pinned Aya up against the kitchen counter and shoved his mouth against hers. He tangled his hands up in her hair, ran them down her back, over her belly and up to her breasts. He groaned until his throat was hoarse, she gripped his shoulders until her fingers ached, and they kissed till their lips were swollen and cracked. Reno sucked in a large breath, "And now that I have that out of my system, would you like to see the new apartment?" Aya shook her head no with her eyes still closed. "Come on, I worked so hard to keep it clean, and you're going to see it!"

Aya looked around, noticing all of the little things at once. The kitchen was bigger than the last apartment, all the appliances were stainless steel, had and island, and barstools that lined the large counters. She walked into the living room which was adjacent to the kitchen, which had Reno's old sofas, some new bookshelves, and a lot of the same electronics on a new entertainment center. A bathroom with all the fixings, and a bigger bedroom.

"I kept the bedroom the same; it just didn't feel right to change, except for the old entertainment center from the living room, with the new T.V. in the corner." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You like it?"

"I love it," she smiled up at him.

"Now for the best part," he grabbed her hand and took her to the nursery, "because there is one thing that I didn't tell you about, that I can't keep a secret any longer."

"What?" she questioned.

"Aidan's nursery isn't as plain as I led on," Reno covered her eyes and he marched her up to the door, opened it, and unveiled her eyes.

She gasped, "The same blue…"

"As the skies in Nibelhiem…" he looked down into her watery eyes, "I wanted him to know the same blue skies we did, but since I can't give him the sky, this is the best I can do," he smiled.

"It's more perfect than you know…"


	26. Behind Locked Doors

Disclaimer: same as always, logan and aya are my OCs, the rest are property of square

author's note: i had this chapter finished for awhile, but thought i had already published it! so mega opps on my part, sorry :(

reviews are always appreciated

The two sat in the nursery for a little while Reno put together the new dresser, and Aya arranged all the clothes and toys. Reno stole glances at her between screws while she smoothed out the blankets in the crib. They cherished the silence until the work was done.

"Come on," Reno said as he moved his hands to pick her up.

"You're not honestly going to carry me are you?" she questioned alarmed.

"Of course I am, you've spent enough time on your feet today," he smiled hoisting her into his arms grunting a little.

"Don't hurt yourself!" she scolded.

"You're just a little heavier than I remember." Aya frowned in response. "I didn't mean it like that!" he sighed, "I'm carrying two, cut me some slack." He carried her into their bedroom and pulled her into a straddled position in his lap.

"I can't sit like this anymore," she grunted flopping backwards so that her head was between his calves, hips between his thighs, and her thighs serves as armrests for his elbows. "I don't like trying to kiss you with a watermelon between us."

"He's not a watermelon, he's a sea monkey," he smiled pushing her shirt up over her bump. He ran his hands over the taut skin leaving a trail of kisses where his hands were.

"You can talk to him you know," she smiled up at him lacing her fingertips between his.

"I don't even know what to say…" he stared down at her.

"He likes hearing about us best."

"Well…" Reno began.

"You have to get closer than that."

Reno kissed her stomach again and left his lips to hover above the skin. "Hey there Aidan… I'm your daddy, but I guess you already knew that…" he began awkwardly. "Your mommy tells me you like listening to stories about us, but I bet she's already told you all the best ones…"

"I never told him the one about the cactuar…" she grinned.

"He doesn't _need_ to know about the cactuar!" he frowned.

"Like how we were still picking spines out of your ass three hours later?" she laughed loudly.

"I still got the best of him…" he murmured to the bump, "way to make me sound like a pansy to my son, how is he going to look up to me now?! You're turning him into a mama's boy!" he glared.

"You were a mama's boy, why can't he?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I wasn't a mama's boy!" he counted, "can't be a mama's boy to a mom that isn't yours."

"We're not orphans anymore Reno," she squeezed his hands tighter, "we've got a family now, we _are_ a family." He remained silent. "I know it's hard to shake that feeling of abandonment, but we're not leaving you," she clumsily pulled herself up into a seated position. She rested her forehead against his and pulled his chin up to meet her gaze, "I will never leave you."

"But what if I'm not-"

She placed her thumb over his lips, "you will be an amazing father."

"I'm never going to be home and I'll never take a desk job," he pulled her hand away from his face in shame.

She replaced her hand against his cheek again, "did I ever say it was going to be easy? We are two wet, trampled on, burned around the edges jigsaw pieces, but somehow we still fit and that's not going to change."

Reno stared at her a moment, into the sureness in her eyes, before he leaned forward and crushed his lips against her. He ran his tongue across hers deepening the kiss as much as he could, wishing he could just melt into her. Her hands began at his shoulders and moved to his waist nearly tearing off his shirt to feel the planes beneath. He followed suit and finished removing her shirt reluctantly pulling away only to swiftly reattached his lips to hers.

This was all that they needed the feel of each others lips, the feel of each others skin, the things so many take for granted.

The familiar vibration of Aya's cell phone was heard like a cannon's blow above the heavy breathing. "Not now," Reno growled taking her bottom lip between his. She pulled away and reached into the contents of her purse as she pulled out the phone and put it to her ear while sitting on the edge of the bed. Reno didn't care to listen to the conversation as he sat himself behind her and ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck, and across her shoulders where he took her bra straps with him. He busied his lips against her shoulders and neck while his hands left burning trails down her back, around her stomach, and up to her collarbone.

She threw the phone easily across the floor, "Don't worry," she whispered, "she's coming all the way from across town," she sighed as she raised her arm and laced her fingers into his hair before pulling his face over her shoulder to kiss him.

They stayed there like that awhile and spent their last moments together simply in each others arms. "I can't wait till this nightmare is over…" Reno thought out loud.

"I know…" Aya sighed in response. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Who really knows, our work is never certain," he squeezed her hand tighter, "I just pray they hit soon."

"Don't say that," a worried look crept over her eyes.

"The sooner the better, we're ready for them."

"Alexander is a careful man Reno, don't underestimate him," she grasped his face in her hands.

"Think about it Aya," he stared down into her eyes with an unwavering look, "it has to be any day now. He's spent all this time waiting for the moment and I don't think he'll wait much longer."

"Who knows if he still plans to hit the tunnels Reno, what if we're watching the wrong place!? What if it was all a set up, what if he's at Shinra right now?"

"He's not there now, of that I'm sure. Whether the information you heard was a set up or not, if he's as careful as you say he is, he won't hit when we're not all there. He's not stupid enough to not take the Turks out."

"That's what I'm most afraid of…" The discussion was ended when her phone rang again. Aya looked down at the phone, "It's her," she sighed, "it's time." Reno watched her answer the phone, exchange minimal words, and hang up. She gathered her things, pulled her shirt back on and stared sadly back at him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "Remember what I said?" he took her face firmly between his hands, "I will _never_ leave you behind again."

"But-"

"I _will _come back for you, and I _will not_ go down, _not_ without a fight. If there is anything in this life you can be certain of, those are what they are." Tears began streaming down her face as the words hit her ears. "_I Love You, _and don't you dare forget that."

"I love you," was all she could think to say back, all that she could feel.

He kissed her deeply before her departure, and watched from the balcony as she cast one long last gaze up at him before she got into the car with Elena.

The ride was long and silent. Elena never asked questions, and Aya never felt the need to answer. Elena always left her right hand available if Aya needed the comfort, and tonight was one of those nights. The city lights were a blur in Aya's eyes as she tried to blink back her tears, and Elena squeezed harder whenever she heard a choke or sniffle. By the time the two reached the apartment their fingers were tingling from blood loss.

"Thank you, for everything," Aya said, it was all she ever said, all she ever needed to say. Words alone could not express her gratitude, but it didn't mean that she didn't ever try.

"You're welcome," was all Elena could ever think to say back, she also knew that they put words there to fill the silence, but the exchange was felt beyond those words. Aya got out of the car, and Elena watched as she straightened her posture and marched toward the building. Where Aya found her strength to carry on, Elena would never know.

Aya walked through the door with a cheery demeanor, where she heard Logan on the phone. She set her bags down and tried to decipher the conversation, but the words were lost in the dry wall, she pressed only as far as she dared before sitting on the couch and turning on the television.

"I was expecting more bags," Logan voice interrupted the drone of the television making her jump.

"Well the nursery isn't finished yet, so I looked but didn't really worry about it." Logan joined her on the couch.

"You were gone a long time," he sighed.

"I told you I would be late," she folded her arms across her stomach.

"So you were shopping all day?" Logan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No," she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"What else did you do?" Logan asked taking a seat next to her.

"We went out for lunch, and dinner."

"Two meals?"

"Yeah Logan, I'm pregnant and need to eat a lot."

"Where did you eat?"

"Midgar Burger for lunch, and we went to some Italian place, I can't remember the name."

"Midgar Burger isn't healthy for the baby."

"I have a stomach too."

"What did you get at the restaurant?"

"The grilled chicken ceasar."

"How generic of you."

"Well you said Midgar Burger wasn't healthy enough for the baby, now salad isn't? I wanted something a little lighter for dinner since I had such a heavy lunch."

"Understandable."

"What's with the 20 questions?" she barked in an offended tone.

"Curiosity."

"I need human interaction you know. I can't stay cooped up here all the time."

"You're five months pregnant Aya."

"_Pregnant_ Logan not handicapped! I still can walk on my own two damn legs-"

"Cursing Aya…"

"Fuck your cursing, I'm going to bed you unreasonable ass wipe," she growled as she pushed herself off the couch, Logan stood up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think I'm being unreasonable."

She didn't turn to look at him, "Yes you are," she jerked her wrist back only for his grip to return around her elbow.

"I don't appreciate your insults," he forced her to look at him, "you're just grumpy, and I don't want to deal with it." He used to elbow to direct her to the bedroom, and shoved her into the door. "Open it, I thought you weren't handicapped." She winced in pain as she wrapped one arm protectively around Aiden and used the other to open the door before Logan pushed her into the door frame again.

"You're hurting me," tears were stinging her eyes as she stumbled through the door.

"I don't want to hear it," he growled. Aya met his gaze and put her hand on the knob before flicking the switch to 'lock'. A fire inside burned up from her toes to the ends of her fingertips as the adrenaline pumped through her body. Her hand connected with an audible snap to the side of his face before she slammed the door between them.

"What?" Logan blinked twice snapping back to himself, "Aya?" he called. No sound came from the other side of the door as he jiggled the handle. Realizing what probably happened he cried, "Aya I didn't mean it!" But she still remained silent.

That night he slept on the couch, while Aidan and Aya laid safely behind locked doors.


	27. War

disclaimer: same old song and dance.

Author's note: time for the less light hearted.

Reviews are always appreciated.

The next morning she woke up with her hair in a tangled mess, the air in the room felt stale but she wouldn't dare open the door. She struggled to sit up as she scooted to the edge of the bed and made her way to her prison cell window. Aya unhooked the latches and lifted the glass. The air was getting cold again_, is it really almost winter again?_ She thought to herself. _Has it really been almost a year?_ She stared down at Aidan as she ran her fingers over the warm bump. _How long has it been since I've been locked up here?_ Finally it all started to make sense to her.

. She watched the snowflakes begin to fall outside. _November…_ she thought, _it doesn't start snowing till November. _"If I keep him distracted with the baby Reno will be safe," she closed the window because of the cold, "until spring. He'd only be safe till spring."

Aya turned from the window and headed to the door, but stopped when she heard voices on the other side.

"I don't want to argue about this anymore, there are more important things at sake," she heard as she pressed her ear to the door, it was Logan's voice.

"We've waited long enough Logan, she's fine, she's going to stay fine," Alexander sighed.

"We can't do this, not this close to the due date Alexander," he pleaded.

"Every doctor's appointment says the baby is coming along as scheduled, that there is nothing wrong with him."

"It's only been five months, the next four are the half that matter. This is your grandson Alexander, can't Shinra wait?"

"Logan and Alexander have been too distracted by the baby…" she whispered.

"After everything Shinra has done to you Logan, you're the one that wanted this more than me in the first place."

"What has Shinra done to Logan?" she pondered.

"Aya is the most important thing in this world to me and if our baby is sick because of me I don't want to take the risk of something happening because we're fugitives."

"We won't be fugitives, with Shinra gone what kind of law is there to stand in our way? Midgar is crumbling Logan and we've been waiting for this chance."

"Alexander please, four more months!"

"No Logan, I won't wait any longer."

Aya's eyes widened in shock. _Why would my baby be sick? Why do they think Aidan is sick! _She began to cry. _Well if they think he is sick I'll give them sick!_ Aya flung the door open with tears streaming down her face and a panicked look. Logan was the first out of his seat and to Aya's side.

"What's wrong?" Logan's hands flew to Aya's which were clasped around Aidan.

With real tears streaming down her face she put on her best bullshit face, "I think something is wrong with Aidan," she sputtered out before faking a look of extreme discomfort and pain.

"Alexander, have them bring the car around," his eyes snapped to the soon-to-be grandfather.

"Right, will you be fine to get her down to the ground floor?"

"Yeah I got it," Logan grunted as he hoisted Aya in his arms and headed for the elevator as Alexander opened all the doors on the way between phone chatter.

The ride to the hospital was long but too fast. The driver was speeding, she was nauseous, her fear was real, but her pain was not. She was rushed through the front door where she was quickly surrounded by stainless steel, screaming attendants, and was quickly wheeled into examination. Doctors didn't stop to ask questions, she was quickly put on a table and hooked up to machines.

What felt like hours later to her surrounded by sterile smell she laid on a stiff mattress in a private room as the snowy clouds obscured the sun. Logan was perched like a hawk on the edge of the bed ready to bite the hand of anyone that came near. She sighed turning to the lack of view outside of the window when the doctor finally arrived.

"False alarm, you can all stop holding your breath," the doctor reassured, as Logan let out a large sigh of relief. "The baby's heart rate was normal, but we're going to run the blood work again to be safe and keep her overnight."

"Is it alright if we sit with her?" Logan asked as Aya shot a look of alarm at the doctor.

"It's best if you let her be to get some rest, we'll call if anything changes." Logan and Alexander cleared the room as the doctor lingered for a few moments. "That'll keep them away for a few hours," he smiled at Aya.

"Thank you for that," Aya smiled meekly.

"Father of the baby been a little smothering lately?"

"You have no idea," she rested her hands on top of the baby bump.

"I've seen it so many times," he looked down at the chart, "overreacting, overprotective?"

"Unbearably."

"First time dad?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"That explains it. Well I'll leave you to rest, lunch should be coming around within the hour if you're hungry. I recommend that you eat to keep your strength up."

She thanked the doctor as he left the room as she sat and waited as the hours slowly passed. As if on cue, Logan returned when the lunch trays came around. Aya sat and pondered whether or not she should say anything about the conversation earlier and came to the conclusion that she could no longer hold her tongue.

"Logan, why do you think there is something wrong with Aidan?" she turned to him as she poked at her salad.

"Why would you think that I think there is something wrong with Aidan?" he half heartedly laughed.

"I'm serious Logan, you wouldn't have rushed me to the hospital like this if you didn't think there was something wrong with him. All my doctor's appointments have been perfectly normal, perfectly routine. You didn't even bother calling Dr. Yamamoto before bringing me straight here."

"You were screaming and crying. I got scared."

"That's not what I'm asking Logan, why do you think Aidan is sick?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he quickly denied turning away.

"Cut the bullshit! Why do you think there is something wrong with my baby!" she yelled.

He stayed silent for a moment. "Because I'm sick."

"What?" he didn't say anything back, "When were you going to tell me Logan!?" she said as tears stung her eyes.

"I wasn't, but then you got pregnant, and it's been a ticking time bomb ever since," he muttered.

"Why?!" she clenched the sheets in her fists.

"Because I didn't want you to know," he rubbed his temples.

"What is it?"

"Cancer," he licked his lips.

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me?!" anger flared up in her throat.

"Partially."

"What's the other half?"

"There is no other half."

"Shut up act like a man and tell me!"

"Because I volunteered for experimental treatments."

"When did this start?"

"I was diagnosed a year ago," he simply stated.

"When we were still in the apartment together?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"When did the treatments start?" she spit out questions as quickly as they came to her head.

"When I met your father," Logan was answering like he played the events of this conversation over and over in his head.

"How?"

"He came looking for you, found me instead."

"So that's how it started?"

"Yes."

"What kind of treatment?"

"Mako injections."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"They gave me months Aya, what else was I suppose to do? I watched you lose your mother I wasn't going to let you lose me too."

"How does it work?"

"It regenerates the cells so that the body can fend off the cancer itself."

"In theory."

"Yes, in theory."

"Let me guess what the side effects are…"

"Aggression, black outs, and memory loss."

"And now that mako is in your body you think it'll make Aidan sick."

"It's been my biggest fear since you got pregnant."

"Why did you wait this long?" she grabbed his shirt collar, "why!?"

"Because the children of SOLDIERs have been a hit or miss study over the years. Some children kept the memories of their effected parents, some of them kept the physical augmentations, and some weren't affected at all."

"I thought we were in this together Logan, how could you keep this from me for this long?" she growled.

"Because I didn't want to watch you suffer watching me suffer."

"So now what Logan? Someday you'll get to stop taking these injections and life will be perfect?"

"No, I never said life would be perfect, but at least I've got it right now."

"We could've avoided so much if you had just told me."

Logan finally looked at her, "I was too scared to! I finally had you Aya, after all these years I finally had you. I didn't want you to leave me…" he choked out as his eyes watered.

"You put me in the hospital Logan, it would have been nice to know that I wasn't bat-shit insane to stick around. It is a relief to know that, but you also have me scared shitless now."

He grabbed her face, "I know, but we can work through it, we always have."

"I know…"

Nightfall came and with it Aya's dark knight. It was after midnight in the dead of the cold hours when he crept through the window wearing a considerable amount of black resembling the likes of a Wutai assassin. Aya opened her eyes and smiled as he removed his thermal gear, resting it on the nearby chair.

"Is something wrong with Aidan?!" he asked in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Reno," she offered him her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I faked it."

"You what?"

"Shh, sit and listen to me. I've got a lot to say."

She sat there and recollected the events of the entire day, from the conversation she heard between Logan and Alexander to why she faked injury to raise alarm. She explained how Logan got mixed up with Alexander, and the details of his mako experimentation which proved how deeply his black market connections ran.

"I forgive you for nearly giving me and ulcer, we needed to know this."

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I couldn't keep this information from you. You were right, Alexander is eager to hit soon, but as long as I can keep the charade of mako related sickness you'll all be safe until spring."

"I won't let you do that, you have to let d-day come."

"What if it does and Aidan doesn't have a father anymore?"

"You think I haven't thought of that? If Rude survives, I have left you in his care."

"And if he dies with you?"

"Then I've left you everything in my will. There is no more or less I can do. We can only hope."

"What has hope even gotten us Reno? We know better than anyone else what hope gets us."

"I don't know what else to do Aya, we can sit and we can wait for spring, or we can deal with it now. Either way what is done will be done. There is no stopping it. I won't live in fear anymore Aya, it's never been my style. I've got a family to protect and no amount of your worrying is ever going to stop me from putting you and our son first." His words stopped her cold, he was right.

"Just because you'll put Aidan and I first doesn't mean you don't need protecting," she took his face into her hands. "I can protect you too, you know."

"You always have."

"If I can somehow sway them to get their act together will you be ready?"

"The Turks are always ready."

"Then next time I come near Shinra be ready for war."


	28. Fighting Dirty

Disclaimer: same old

Author's Note: This chapter was such a hurdle for me! I hope you enjoy it, reviews are always appreciated.

"I won't let you put yourself in the middle of this!" Reno argued

"Yes you will, because there is no other way Shinra can be sure, and you know this. Without me you cannot be sure." Reno closed his eyes tight.

"I won't let it be this way!" he pleaded.

"You're right and I'm right Reno. I do have to let d-day come, but I won't leave you, the Turks, and Shinra completely surprised.

"You really are impossible," his voice was filled with defeat.

"What else can I do Reno? I will not let our child live without a father," she pleaded. All Reno could do was run his frustrated fingers through his hair. "I have one last question," he looked back up at her.

"What is it my love?" he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"What did Shinra do to Logan?"

"I have no idea," he looked confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Alexander said something about this all being Logan's idea, that Shinra was the cause of all this."

"I'll have the Turks look into it."

"I don't know if it will help you or not, but I think that there is more to this than we think, that there is more to this than his anger and hate of you."

"I agree," he paused, "Enough talk of business though," he pleaded. "Will you allow me to see my son?" he smiled.

"Of course," she smiled back. Reno rolled up her hospital gown over her stomach and began to kiss the flesh there.

"So big," he grinned.

"That doesn't make me feel good you know!" Aya frowned.

"You interrupted me before I could say beautiful," he smiled up at her as he interlocked his fingers with hers. He kissed her long and lovingly as he pulled her up from the bed. She hissed as her feet touched the cold floor, "Shh…" he hushed her as he pulled her into his embrace, "dance with me." Aya placed her head against his chest and listened to him hum as they began to move.

"The dance I never got," she laughed, "you were so jealous."

"You're mine," he kissed the top of her head, "always have been."

Aya smiled but it was quickly interrupted by a sound that echoed in the silence, "someone is here," she whispered with panic in her eyes as she quickly grabbed Reno's belonging sitting in the chair and hustling them into the closet along with him.

"Aya!?" Reno whispered.

"Please just listen to me!" she secured the lock as the door to her room swung open. She turned to see Logan silhouetted in the doorway.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"My legs were stiff and I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and stretch."

"The doctor said you should be resting," he approached her and grabbed her hand to lead her back to the bed.

"I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind if I got up and stretched," she took her hand back.

"But now you've gotten up and stretched so you should lay down again," he grabbed her hand back.

She snatched her hand back again, "Logan stop telling me what to do."

"Aya please stop being unreasonable and just lay down," he reached for her again.

"Get your fucking hands off me right now!" she growled.

Reno watched the shadows of their feet from under the door as his hands clenched his hands into fists.

"I said get off me!" he heard her scream.

"Aya please."

He heard her cry out again, "you're hurting me!"

Reno couldn't take it anymore, he opened the door and stepped out as he saw Logan with Aya's arms twisted behind her back. "You take your fucking hands off her." Logan was stunned and Aya's eyes were screaming. "Did I stutter?" Logan released his grip on her and backed away slightly.

"What is he doing here Aya?" Logan turned to her. Aya didn't respond. "What is he doing here!"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Reno asked.

"Reno don't!" she finally choked out.

"Cait Sith is out of the bag, did you honestly think you could get away with putting a hand on her?" he took a step towards him. Logan still stood there confused. "I said, did you honestly think you could get away with putting a hand on my girl."

"Aya…" he looked at her again.

"She was never yours Logan, and now I'm taking her back."

Then something inside Logan snapped as he stepped between Reno and Aya, "no you're not Reno, you're not taking her or my baby."

"You still think that he belongs to you?!" he took another panicked step forward.

"He'll belong to me when you're dead," Logan remarked as he removed a pistol from inside his jacket. Reno just as quickly reached for his firearm. "Smarter than I thought."

"You think I didn't come prepared?"

"Stop this!" Aya protested trying to push past Logan.

"Get back Aya," Reno remarked coldly.

"No Aya, why don't you come closer," Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Aya no!" Reno quickly protested. Logan held her there in front of him as his shield.

"It appears you didn't come prepared enough Reno."

"You're fucking pathetic," Reno re-holstered his handgun, "fight me like a real man, no guns, and no games!" he snarled.

Aya fought against Logan's grip, "I wouldn't do that if I were you my love," Logan crooned, "I wouldn't want to paint the wall with his entrails." She choked out a cry and complied with his wishes. "You see the thing about games is Reno, that I'm better at winning them," he chuckled. "If you know what's best for your immediate health you won't follow us," he began to walk backwards with Aya out of the room as Reno stared helplessly.

"I want him to know Nibelhiem skies!" she began to say before Logan put his hand over her mouth and dragging her out the door.

"Fuck!" Reno cursed as he quickly grabbed his gear and got on his cell to Tseng. "Tseng!"

"What…" an obviously groggy Wutaian replied.

"The shit hit the fan, call in the Turks, we've got to mobilize now!" he barked pulling on his coat.

"What did you do!?" Tseng immediately shot up which stirred the sleeping Elena from sleep.

"You're not going to be happy with me…" he began climbing down the building's fire escape.

"You didn't!" Tseng was already pulling on his uniform.

"Worse..." he barked winded as he crawled into his car.

"Dammit Reno!"

"I can't explain now! I'll see you back at Shinra, just make it fast! I don't know how much time we've got…"


	29. Implosion

Disclaimer: same...

Author's Note: It is now almost 3 a.m. where I live, and I hope this chapter satisfies you :) reviews are always appreciated.

"Nibelhiem skies… What did she mean!" Reno's mind raced as he burst through the door of his apartment. _She picked her words carefully… She knew she'd only have seconds to tell me something…_ He ran into the nursery mumbling to himself, "Nibelhiem skies…" Reno ran to the dresser and began tearing through the drawers. When he reached the bottom of the second drawer he found a small envelope hidden between some clothing. He tore open the envelope and found a key along with an address, "Aya you sneaky girl!" Reno grabbed stuffed the contents of the envelope into his pocket and headed for Shinra.

He arrived and explained the events of the night to his fellow Turks who all just stared and nodded.

"Reno…" Tseng rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I have never been so angry with you in my entire career working with you…" Reno cringed at his words, but Elena elbowed Tseng in the side, "but I've also would have ceased to consider you a man if you had acted otherwise…" He cleared his throat, "Alright Turks! Suit up, we are crawling into the lion's den."

"Does this mean we get to bring out the big guns?" Rude smiled.

"Yes Rude, we're going to need all the bells and whistles for this one…"

"You fucking whore!" his hand connected with her cheek again as she kneeled on the floor. She was unfeeling as tears streamed down her cheeks as Logan struck her again. He grabbed her jaw and yelled in her face "how could you do this to me!" She didn't say anything. "How could you…" he collapsed onto his knees. "I gave you the world!" he cried with tears streaming down his face, "and you threw it in my face with _him!"_ Aya just cradled her hands around the bulge in her abdomen. "Look at me!" she ignored his request and kept her eyes cast down, "look at me and tell me why!"

"There isn't a 'why' Logan," her voice stayed monotone.

"Yes there is! There is always a why!" he argued.

"I couldn't tell you Logan, he was always there."

"No he wasn't! He left you for dead in that shithole with your mother!"

"You left too."

"To make a better life for you! I came back for you!"

"I never asked you for these things!"

"Yes you did! The way you would always stare, so vulnerable, how could I not! I loved you! How am I so different from him!"

"It's not about who is different Logan it is about how I feel and how he feels, I didn't ask him to love me back, he just does!"

"I didn't ask you to love me! Why can't you love me!"

"You can't make someone love you Logan! You can't trap someone and expect them to love you! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you're sorry now! Sorry that you got caught!" she looked away from him, he grabbed her jaw and forced her to look back, "that baby is mine."

Aya lost her cool; "This baby is _mine!_" she spat in his face. "He is _not_ yours, he is _not_ Reno's! This baby is _mine_! He is in _my_ body, and nothing you do will change his paternity in the end! But his maternity will _always_ belong to _me_!" She watched the anger boil up in him, "what are you going to do Logan? Hit me again? Hit me again and I will swallow all the bleach in this apartment, hit me again and I will carve my heart from my chest and give it to you as my parting gift as I take myself and _your _child out of this world! Hit me again… I dare you!"

Logan sat there and stared at her, stared at the anger in her face, and then he grabbed her chin and gently pulled her to him. "How could I not love you?" his face finally softened, "this burning fire in you that consumes everything it touches," he planted a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her. "I just couldn't love you with a fire that burned that way!"

She pushed out of his embrace and grabbed his shoulders, "I can't even begin to explain why the world works the way it does Logan, why certain people are meant to love certain people and not others. I've spent so many years trying to wrap my brain around it!"

"I can't imagine my life without you Aya! Someday I hope I can make you understand that," he stood up and turned away, "we're leaving now, Shinra can wait," he smiled.

"What does Shinra even have to do with this! This is you and me, Logan!" she demanded, she needed time, and it wasn't something she had much left of.

"Shinra has _everything _to do with this! They destroyed my family once, and I'm not letting them get away with doing it twice!" he barked.

"What?"

"You see the thing is Aya, that you spent so much time focused on your mother, that you never noticed mine, and how she wasn't," Aya continued to stare up at him confused. "My parents are dead Aya."

"How!?"

"You never even met them."

"How many more secrets do you have Logan!"

"You never asked why I never called my 'mom', mom."

"But you looked like her!"

"Because she was my mother's sister."

"Why did you never tell me!"

"Because I wasn't the one that needed taking care of Aya! I spent several years with them after Shinra didn't raise a finger to save my parents. My father was a worker in one of his factories and Shinra let him and the rest of his workers burn when a reactor exploded even though he knew engine was running at maximum capacity. But because of his greed he pushed it harder, and my father died because of it! My mother was killed in a protest of the same event shortly after my father died when a riot broke out that left her trampled in the street. I was sent to live with her sister on her ranch, but when her chocobo farm went under we moved to Nibelhiem."

"That doesn't explain what Shinra has to do with me!"

"You think I thought that it wasn't Reno that sent you into a tail spin?" he shook his head in disbelief, "I knew you left because you couldn't cope, because running was always what you did best. Only I didn't think you ran to him! It was only a matter of days before your father found me, and he wanted you back. It didn't take much to convince him that I could help him if he helped me. Expansion was already in the works; I just gave it the push it needed. We all were going to get what we wanted in the end. I would have power, money, and you, and your father would get the grandchild he always dreamed of and a second chance with you."

"What is wrong with all of you! You think you can just take what you want without any consequences!?"

"Who is going to come after you Aya? Everyone that loves you is already here."

"Is that what you honestly think! You think I don't have friends and people outside of you and that sad excuse of a father that love me!?"

"Once Reno is out of the way, no."

The anger shown red in her face, "You're wrong! You can try to stop Reno, and even if you do the rest of the Turks would come for me!"

"You honestly think that?"

"Yes! They are my family!"

"That's a shame, I'm going to have to take them away from you."

"You're a monster!"

"You don't even understand what I'm willing to do for you, and I'm going to make you see it!"

"Wha-"

"Hush," he pressed his thumb over her lips, "this will all be over soon, and then we can be happy together," he muttered as he walked away. Aya quickly ran into the study where she found the gun that Logan kept in the bottom left drawer, separate from the clip he kept in the sock drawer of the bedroom where she followed him into the living room with a loaded pistol.

"That's where you're wrong Logan, we're not going to be happy!"

"Aya please… I know it's not loaded."

"Yes it is Logan, with the clip from the sock drawer, and yes the safety is off too!" The alarm rose in his eyes as he took a step towards her, "Don't step any closer! I've made my choice; I'm not going to let you hurt them! I'm not going to let you hurt the man that I love or my child!" she pulled back the hammer and turned the gun on herself, "and you can't hurt them if the reason to doesn't exist anymore!"

author's note 2: I know... you think I'm a terrible person right now...


	30. Not Enough Time

Disclaimer: Same song different day

Author's Note: Forgive my absence… College consumed my attention for quite some time! Yay for the semester being OVER.

And that's when it happened, her grip loosened on the gun and it fell to the ground and there she crumbled on the floor.

"Aya no!" Logan was at her side. "No! No! No!" he kept repeating. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hoisted her upper body off the floor where he cradled her in his arms, "Aya!" he screamed.

Her ears were ringing as a blood-curdling cry left her lips as she finally registered all the muscles in her body simultaneously contracted.

"Aya please!" he begged.

"Brack-brackston hicks!" tears rolled from her eyes, "oh sweet lifestream! The doctor's warned me, but good Jenova… Fuck!"

"I'm going to take you some place safe Aya, some place you can rest!" he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Do _not_ move me! Let me lay here _please_," she begged.

"Alright," he backed away slowly and grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head and picked up the loaded weapon as he walked away. He stepped into the kitchen as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Alexander, before he paced into his office.

"Logan."

"She's been lying to us Alexander," he muttered as he head Alexander exhaled on the other side of the line.

"How bad is it?"

"Shinra knows,"

"How much?"

"There's no way to tell," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sending the car over, you get her in it and grab all you can. We're leaving Midgar, the heat is on too hot now."

"I know, how much time do I have?"

"It's already on it's way, make it fast!" then the line fell silent.

The Tucks had never seen Reno so focused, so in the zone. He was suited up and strapped in faster than the rest of them, and he did not say a word from the second they left the conference zoom to the time that they strapped themselves into the van.

The silence was finally broken when Reno spoke first, "Rude?"

"Yeah Reno?"

"You know what to do if something happens-"

"I know Reno, I know…"

"As far away from here as you can, you got me?"

"Yeah Reno, I got you."

Elena stared at the two of them before she took Tseng's hand tightly in her grasp. They all sat there in silence as the city lights quickly flashed past them. All Reno saw was red, and it took everything in him to keep it in and save it, save it for Logan.

Logan was stuffing clothes into bags and suitcases as quickly as he could, throwing valuables still inside their boxes between layers of clothes. Aya continued to lie on the living room floor, as the pain finally subsided and got to her feet. She followed the noise to find Logan frantically packing.

"Logan what are you-" she stared down at the bags.

"We're leaving Midgar," his frustration could be heard in his voice, "we are leaving this place."

She stood there with her hands on top of Aidan as she felt the tension hanging in the air. _Will he make it in time?_ She didn't panic, panic would give her away, but even Aidan was nudging in protest as if he knew something she didn't.

"Thank Sephiroth you're here!" Logan sighed as he handed half zipped bags to men in black suits. "Someone call the elevator for Aya and the rest of you take the stairs, we don't have time for idleness."

_No! I need more time!_ She began to rush around opening drawers, closets, and cabinets.

"Aya, we don't have time for this!" Logan growled.

"I can't leave without it though!" she argued as she continued to look for this fictitious item.

"Well you're going to have to!" he grabbed her wrist as he led her towards the door.

"But I-"

"Whatever it is," he cut her off, "I will buy you a new one," as they argued in the living room.

Reno kicked in the back door as they rushed up the back stairwell to the seventh floor indicated in Aya's short note. They were met with no resistance as they crept out of the stairwell and into the hallway. Reno heard shouting as he rushed to the door number that matched the keycard. He felt the shouting growing louder as he got closer to the door where he simply began to fire at the locking mechanism and kick the door down.

The apartment was empty.

Reno dropped to his knees as Rude and Elena began to check the rest of the apartment only to find torn up dressers and closets.

"We were too late…" Reno dropped his gun. "I couldn't keep my promise! I told her I'd come back for her!" he rose and began breaking whatever he could get his hands on while Rude and Elena simply watched.

"But we heard yelling!" she protested as she ran back into the hall. Her eyes lit up, "Reno the fire escape! They're outside get down the escape!" she barked as she loaded the rifle on her back and busted the window. "Tseng! They're in the street! The boys are heading down right now!"

Reno scrambled to the fire escape with Rude close on his heels. They jumped down stairs, slid down ladders and ran out of the alley onto the street.

"Reno!" Aya screamed as she saw his red hair shoot out of the mouth of the alley.

"Get her in the car!" Logan barked.

Rude and Tseng immediately began to cover Reno as their thoughtless partner ran directly into the fray while Elena provided cover from the seventh floor. All that could be heard was gunfire as Aya was pushed into the car and Logan pulled his pistol from its holster. Aya immediately scrambled to the other side of the car and opened the other door trying to sneak out unnoticed.

Rude's gunfire shot over Reno's shoulders, but there was never a doubt in his mind in his partner's aim as he dropped as many black suits before Logan's human shield had a hole.

Aya crept out of the car hopping the gunfire would mask her escape. She stepped out as another car shot up next to the car she left only to be yanked into the second escape car.

"Reno!" she cried for him again, breaking his focus as he saw her being pulled into the second car.

"Aya no!" he cried as a bullet caught him in the shoulder. With his focus broken for that vital moment, Logan sized his opportunity.

"Into the car!" he called as the driver threw it into drive and those who weren't dead on the street retreated into the vehicle as both cars floored it away.

"No!" Reno growled as he fired bullets against the glass where they uselessly fell away.

"Reno!" Aya continued to cry as she banged her fists against the inside of the window and uselessly clawed at the door.

"Calm yourself!" Alexander barked, "Thank Jenova I showed up in time!"

That was when Aya turned and slapped her father across the face, "arrived in time! Fuck you! Fuck the both of you!" she reached inside his jacket hoping to find a gun only to have her hands uselessly brushed away.

"I'm not as stupid as you think Aya, it's better if you just calm yourself."

"No! I won't fucking calm myself!"

Alexander reached across the car and stuffed a needle into her neck as she went limp after a small cry, "hush little baby…" he murmured as he turned his face back out the window.

Reno continued running down the street after them, even after their taillights disappeared on the horizon, he just kept running and defying the lactic acid building up in his limbs. The Turks packed up and caught up to him as he finally stopped when Rude called out to him.

"I couldn't fucking do it!" he choked out, "she was there and I couldn't get to her!"

Reno collapsed on the floor and cried. Elena quickly pulled him to her as Tseng peeled off his shoes to tend to the blood blisters on his feet while Rude easily tore open the sleeve of Reno's gear to stitch up the bullet wound.

"Shh…" Elena cooed as she ran her fingers over his scalp, trying to fight her own tears.

"I-I couldn't… One more minute…" he tried to form words in his anguish but failed. Tseng wrapped his feet in silence, while Rude stitched in silence, all that could be heard was the cries leaving Reno's destroyed throat.

After several long minutes of silence passed and exhaustion settled in Elena broke the silence.

"You want us to take you right home Reno? Your feet are torn to shit my friend."

"No…" he solemnly replied, "if she's not there, it's not home…"

"You want to stay with Rude then?"

"Just take me back to the office…" he murmured.

"Alright Reno…" Elena murmured back, she wasn't going to argue with him, not tonight.


	31. Undercover

Disclaimer: saaaaaaaaaaaaame

Author's Note: here's a big one for you! and two days in a row! I know, I'm as surprised as you are! Guess I kicked the writer's block back into the closet.

Reviews are always appreciated :D

Hours turned to days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. Months passed, 3 of them to be exact, and each day of these months Elena would find a lucid Reno tracing his fingertips across a photograph of Aya, and more specifically than her, around the ghost of a stomach that would exist now but never in this photograph. Elena would lean in the doorjamb when she came to check on him, which she would do daily. Reno hadn't so much as left the office since that night.

"How you feeling today Reno?" she'd asked every day without fail, some days he'd grunt and some days he'd say nothing. Today was not one of those days.

"8 months today," he smiled weakly, "she must be so big right now, and so ungodly unbearable," and then he laughed with tears in his eyes, "and I'm never going to know…" he threw his face into his hands letting the picture frame clatter on the desk.

For the first time in those three months Elena rushed to the desk and grabbed his hand, and squeezed it firmly in her fist. "We are going to find her Reno," she spoke with such conviction even through clenched teeth, "we are going to find her you hear me!" For the first time in three months he looked at her, with his eyes glazed over, the way the eyes of the dead look. It was then that something in Elena snapped and a fury that didn't belong to her crept up her sleeve and struck him across the cheek.

"Aya?" Reno stared up at Elena. Elena had struck him many times in the past, but she never knew how to hit a man, not really, but when Aya struck him it was a slap short of a punch, and that was the force that had struck him.

"Reno I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Elena panicked, but her panic quickly disappeared when she saw something else that she hadn't seen in three months, Reno's clear blue eyes. He shot up from his chair as if woken from a cryogenic sleep and rushed past Elena and down the hall into Tseng's office.

"Tseng!" Reno called as the Wutian man hung up his phone and smiled.

"Welcome back Reno," was all he said as he smiled.

"8 months today," she sighed as she sat up in bed, "8 months today Aidan. You're getting too big for my body you know that?" She groaned trying to stretch around the very large growth.

"How are you feeling today?" Logan asked as he entered the room with her breakfast.

"My back is sore," she muttered, if you could ignore the hateful glares they almost looked like a family.

"Allow me to rub it for you then," he helped her scoot forward as he moved in behind her to rub her sore muscles. "He's gotten so big…" Logan wrapped his arms around her and the bump as he slid his hands up over her breasts "and so have these," he remarked as he nipped at her neck. Whenever Logan came into the room Aya mentally checked out. When he would touch or kiss her she would never return the gesture but _tolerated_ it. She didn't even protest anymore, the less she said the quicker he was satisfied in his groping of her body. _Let him live his delusion …_ The only part of her body that was a sacred temple to her anymore was her heart.

"But we've already checked Niblehiem," Tseng rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know they're hiding in plain sight Tseng, Logan is obsessed with the idea of giving Aya this twisted idea of the future he thinks that she has always wanted!"

"Alright, I'll send you there alone. Just like you're asking me to," he sighed, "but I'm not moving until I get a confirmed and solid information. We cannot risk spreading Shinra this thin on a wild goose chase."

"Yes sir," he replied already raring to go.

"Keep to your cover Reno," he slid him a file which would contain an I.D. card and valid insurance and registration papers, "take the bike," he smiled.

"Have I told you lately that you're the greatest boss ever?" Reno smirked.

"Don't push it Reno," Tseng remarked as he spun back around in his office chair as he shooed Reno away.

Reno strapped his gear onto the back of the bike, and pulled on brown leather jacket. His red hair had been covered in a fitted brown shag wig, and ditched his goggles for a pair of mirrored aviators. His cover was as a photographer, sent on assignment to photograph the Nibelhiem mountains and landscape. He yanked at his jeans, which were a little more tight fitting than he would have liked and zipped his jacket before strapping on his helmet and kick starting the bike to life.

Aya wasn't allowed to go anywhere without a bodyguard anymore, and was accompanied on all walks and errands. It was the only thing she fought Logan on, was being able to still go outside and enjoy the Nibelhiem wind and open air market. She walked down to the open air market daily where she'd purchase fresh ingredients for their "personal chef" to use, meaning the live in prison warden Alexander. A large roar came into ear shot in the central square as a motorcycle came into view.

"He's not from around here…" Aya's bodyguard for the day remarked.

"No, no he's not, no one around here drives anything that frivolous," she scoffed. Her eyes examined the man in the leather jacket, in his dust covered jeans and beat up satchel.

"Want me to check him out?" the bodyguard inquired.

"I don't give a shit what you do," she barked as she continued rolling lemons in her hands. Aya's bodyguard left her alone within line of sight to approach the stranger.

"You're not from around here," it was more of a statement than a question by the roughness of his voice.

"Freelance photographers never stay 'here' for very long, but nice to meet you regardless," Reno stuck out his hand for a shake, but was left hanging. "Alright, I get it, not to warm to strangers, completely understandable."

"What is your business here?"

"You like the local police?" he asked.

"You could say that…" the bodyguard eyed him suspiciously.

"Just here to photograph the landscape sir, no harm here," he smiled pulling his camera out of it's bag. "Just looking for a hotel for a few nights, know any good ones?" The bodyguard's mouth stayed in a thin line. "Alright… Thanks for the help, if you don't mind I'm going to be on my way." Reno kick started the bike again and drove around till he was sure it looked like he had never been here before.

"Who was he?" Aya remarked without a second look when her bodyguard returned to her side.

"Freelance photographer, no one of any consequence."

"Good, I'd hate to listen to Logan throw another fit," she muttered as she sorted through fresh herbs.

"You should not speak badly of the master," he informed her.

"And you should not question the lady of the house," she spoke through her teeth while throwing him an icy cold look.

"Miss Aya please… Is there nothing that can make your mood more pleasant?" he was a poor man to be pitied for being stuck on duty to watch her today.

"Time alone, which I know I can't have!" she barked, "A prisoner even in my home town…"

"What if I gave you 15 minutes to walk alone on the outskirts of town? I wouldn't tell the master either," he gave her a hopeful look.

"You'll be in a lot of trouble if he finds out, you sure you want to risk that?" she asked.

"Miss Aya… I have watched you on and off these last three months, I do not see the harm in letting an 8 month pregnant woman having 15 minutes alone. You wouldn't get far of you ran anyways in your current condition."

"15 minutes?"

"Yes 15 whole minutes, maybe even 20."

"Take these back to the house," she handed him her grocery basket, "I will be in the field right outside of town, I just want to stare at the wide open space for awhile," she smiled at him.

"There it is! A they all said you were incapable of smiling," he joked.

"Don't push it," she glared before waddling off to the edge of town.

Reno walked into the town's smallest motel and checked in before grabbing his camera and taking to the streets, but not before stepping out and taking in a deep breath of the Nibelhiem air that he missed so much. He walked through the town, being sure to not avoid the street façade of Aya's old home, it is where he suspected they were staying. He soon made his way out to the field's surrounding the town to look like he was doing his job.

What Reno found though he was not prepared to find so soon, but there she was, and entirely alone. She was standing there in the grass in jeans, a shirt, and jacket like any other normal person with the last bit of warmth of October clinging to the wind.

"Nice view eh?" he called out to her, he knew he was testing his limits. He didn't know if he was going to be able to fight the tears already stinging behind his sunglasses, but he had to see her, had to see Aidan.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," she called back, "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your shot!" he slowly approached her, "baby bumps aren't too photogenic," she laughed. Her laughter was like beautiful ringing bells in his ears.

"Not at all ma'am," he smiled at her, she still had no idea who he was. "You don't even know how beautiful we men in the industry find pregnant women."

"No shit?" she laughed.

"Three things photographers love to capture, one is blushing brides, two is glowing mothers…"

"and three?"

"Women in love," he smiled, "and you are at least one of these three things, would you mind me taking your photograph?" he asked innocently.

"If you'd like, I don't feel like I'm glowing today though."

"He kicking?"

"Yes, and how did you guess he was a boy?"

"Lucky guess I suppose," he quickly lifted his camera of the shot.

"Quick question though, how does one capture these images when they don't take their sunglasses off?"

"Oh yes, I often times forget that I'm wearing them," he slid them off his nose and he noticed the breath caught in her throat. "Something wrong?" he asked trying to mask his coyness.

"You just look like someone I know…" A sad look came over her eyes and he quickly snapped the photo, "hey, you didn't wait for me to smile at least!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, the look on your face was so true though, I know that you are at least two of the three things I mentioned now."

"And which of those two am I?" she asked.

"A glowing mother, and a woman in love."

"And what makes you think that?"

"The look in your eyes when you mentioned this someone you know, though your eyes were only sad because he is not near."

"No, no he is not…" she bit her lip, "but why am I telling you all of this, you're a complete stranger."

He grabbed the wrist she wore the bracelet he gave her on and turned it over so that the stone glowed in the light, "I'm closer than you think Aya…"


End file.
